


Lost or Found

by annajustice



Series: Or Love [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater & Kim Burgess & Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Or Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178567
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. Summer Nights

Summer: The lifeline for every high school student. All the studying and stressing of the school year becomes worth it when the final bell rings, nothing beats the feeling. And this year is no exception. 

Erin waltzed out of the building, her hand securely in her boyfriend Jay’s. They were followed by Kim, who was berating Adam, he had pulled a last day of school prank on their history teacher with the help of Kevin. New girl, Hailey, was bringing up the rear. She watched her friends from afar. 

Hailey had moved to Chicago just a few weeks ago, she had language arts with Kim and they had become fast friends. Kim insisted that she sit with her at lunch and all of the sudden Hailey was sucked into the group. She clicked immediately with Kevin and Adam, but Jay hadn’t been as welcoming, which she attributed to Erin’s not vocal but obvious dislike to her. 

They parted ways in the parking lot, Erin and Jay leaving together in his truck that he was gifted for his 16th birthday. Hailey and Kim waved goodbye to the boys as they got in Kim’s car, leaving them and sophomore year behind.

Several hours later, Hailey found herself standing on the front porch of Erin’s house, where she lived with her adoptive father, Hank. The door swung open and Hailey recognized the raspy voice, “Hey girls, they’re in the basement.” He said as she followed Kim through the threshold. They made their way down the stairs and found the rest of their friends seating on different couches. Hailey sat in lone chair while Kim parked herself next to Adam.

After Erin announced that Hank had plans and would be gone the whole night, Adam pulled a bottle of Tequila that he had stolen from his mom out of his backpack. They passed it around until the bottle was empty, all of them feeling the same buzz. 

“Oooooh, lets play spin the bottle.” Erin slurred, grabbing the empty bottle off the floor. 

Adam scoffed, “What are we, twelve?” 

Erin glared at him before motioning for everyone to join in the circle. Hailey found herself between Kevin and Erin, directly across from Jay. She couldn’t shake her nervous feeling, and neither could Kim. She was sitting across from Adam, her drunk state causing her to stare shamelessly. Adam caught her gaze and smirked, Kim’s cheeks turning a dark shade of red. 

They were pulled out of their thoughts by Kevin announcing he would go first, the bottle landed on Adam. Adam started to shake his head, “No bro, this isn’t happening.” The rest of the group booed and Adam reluctantly pecked Kevin on the lips, gagging afterward. 

Kevin pressed a hand to his chest, “That hurts.”

Kim was next, and once again, the bottle landed on Adam. He looked a bit more excited than before. Kim blushed and Adam wasted no time closing the gap in between them. The kiss was intense, the players not involved began to hoot and hollar until Kim finally pulled away. 

The bottle was passed to Jay, who seemed less than excited. Hailey wondered how you were supposed to play this game while in a relationship. Jay spun the bottle and much to her horror, it was pointed directly at Hailey. 

“Jay spin again.” Erin snapped, giving him a pointed look. 

“No, no, no,” Adam yelled, “If I had to kiss Kev, Jay has to kiss Hailey.” 

Hailey looked around at her friends, she’d grown to love them, but right now she hated them. How could they put her in this situation, Erin already didn’t like her very much. “It’s fine, I’ll just spin-”

“No,” Jay spoke up, as she reached for the bottle. “I don’t cheat.” Erin looked like she was going to explode. Hailey just nodded, letting Jay make the first move. He gently pressed his lips to her’s, her eyes immediately shut as she pressed back into him. Someone coughed and the two jumped away from each other. Hailey chose to ignore the look on Jay’s face, averting her eyes and locking gaze with someone else. And if looks could kill, Hailey would be six feet under. 

Erin houghed and jumped up, sprinting up the stairs. Kevin hissed as Jay sighed, running his hands over his face, “Shit..” 

“You better go after her…” Kim said, nodding towards the staircase. 

Jay nodded his head and disappeared up the stairs. 

Hailey kept her eyes trained on the floor, feeling the heat of everyone’s eyes on her. “Damn that was hot.” Adam said, causing Hailey to snap her head up. 

Kevin burst out laughing and Kim slapped his chest. “What the hell Adam? He’s with Erin.”

“Unfortunately,” He laughed out, “I’ve been trying to get him to dump her for weeks. She is such a bitch.” Hailey’s mouth fell open, along with Kim’s. Kevin was struggling to stay quiet and Adam just shrugs. 

Suddenly, Jay came bounding down the stairs, capturing everyone’s attention. “Guys, Erin’s gone.”


	2. How to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

It’s been three months since Erin’s disappearance. The police had given up the search about a month after she vanished, there were no leads, no witnesses and most importantly: no body. 

Now the missing persons posters go unnoticed to most people and the case has gone cold, to the rest of the world, it was almost like Erin never existed, she was gone without a trace. 

The five left behind coped in their own ways. Kim threw herself into her new relationship with Adam, clearly choosing to ignore the fact that her best friend was gone. Kevin focused on football, training harder than ever to make sure he made the starting lineup for the upcoming season. Hailey spent all her time with Kevin, Adam and Kim. The four of them had grown close since that night, but Jay, he was a different story. 

While the others worked to move on, Jay was stagnant in guilt. He couldn’t help but think that it was his fault, if he hadn't kissed Hailey then Erin would have never left. 

_ “Erin!” Jay yelled as he searched the main floor of the house. She was nowhere to be found. He made his way outside, “Erin! Come on.” He circled the house. “Erin, I’m sorry....I,” Jay looked down and saw a light shining up at him, he reached down and grabbed it, finding a picture of himself on the lock screen. He had found Erin’s phone.  _

Jay glanced down at the phone in his hand, it had taken him a week to crack the passcode, another to comb through all the contents. He looked up at the board in front of him. There were photos, printouts of text messages, different colored strings strung in every direction. It was hard to see where one theory began and another one ended. 

While his friends had spent their summer together, finding a way to be at peace with what happened, Jay was alone. Piecing together the events that lead up to that night, he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Chicago was a big city, and he was the only one willing to do whatever it takes to find her. 

Erin was a complex person, Jay never felt like he knew the whole story, no matter what was going on. She was a force to be reckoned with, she didn’t take shit from anyone, which at first was what Jay loved about her. But she also kept secrets, it seemed like she knew some dark, intimate detail of everyone’s life, including his own. Using them to her advantage whenever need be. 

It wasn’t a secret that Erin was the most feared girl in school, she was queen bee, the girl your social life depended on. She had picked the perfect group to stay in power: Kim, the girl next door. Adam, the hearthrob. Kevin, the jock. And most importantly, Jay, her arm candy. When Hailey joined their inner circle, Erin felt the balance of power shift, but there was nothing she could, even Jay liked having her around. 

Jay’s list of suspects got longer by the day, not that he was surprised, Erin had made enemies of a lot of people, and he wasn’t a detective. He was just a kid trying to find his girlfriend. It had been three months and he had nothing, but soon, all of that was going to change. 

**…**

Hailey sat at her kitchen table, picking at a plate of leftover spaghetti, careful not to drop anything on her black dress. Erin’s father had decided to bury an empty casket, hoping to give the community and himself some peace. Some would argue that he was moving too quickly, but with a cold case and no trace of her in months, she was assumed dead. 

“Hey honey, are you ready?” Hailey’s Aunt Trudy asks. She nods, abandoning her food and grabbing her phone. 

Hailey moved in with her Aunt and Uncle last spring, her mom had sent her to Trudy to escape her father. It was just her and Hailey left in the house and she couldn’t bear to watch her daughter suffer anymore. No one in their area knew, except for Erin, who Hailey had confided in in a moment of weakness. She didn’t want to be seen as damaged, so she was ready to bury her secret along with her friend.

The ride to the church was silent, Trudy and Randall had no idea how to comfort their niece. Hailey watched the cars go by until they reached their destination, she wasn’t surprised to see the entire neighborhood present. As they entered the church, Hailey spotted Kim, Adam and Kevin in the second row, Kim waving her over. Hailey looked to her Aunt, who nodded her in their direction. She slid in on the end next to Kim. 

Hailey noticed the tears forming in Kim’s eyes, she wrapped her arms around her. She knew that the hurt she was feeling didn’t compare to Kim’s, Hailey had only known Erin a few weeks, she had known her for years. “I’m glad you’re here.” She said.

Hailey gave her a soft smile, “Of course.” Kim interlaced their fingers and they turned their direction back to the stage. It was covered in photos and flowers, Hailey was even in a few of them. 

Jay walked in not long after Hailey, his bid goodbye to his brother Will and his mother, making his way towards his friends. To say they were shocked to see him was an understatement, it had been weeks since any of them had heard from him. “Mind if I join?” He asked softly. 

“Of course not.” Adam spoke up, ushering for all of them to scoot down. Jay sat down next to Hailey, clearly avoiding eye contact.

“How are you?” Hailey asked.

Jay sucked in a breath, never taking his gaze off his hands. “I’m fine.” 

“Good.” Hailey nodded, knowing he was lying. 

Thankfully the pastor kept their awkward conversation from getting any further. He began with a prayer, then talking about how Erin was a bright young woman with a bright future, loved by many. It was safe to say that Jay wasn’t really listening, it didn’t matter what he was saying, she wasn’t dead, she couldn’t be. 

All the sudden, Jay’s pocket buzzed, he pulled out Erin’s phone. 

_**Blocked ID: Don’t look so sad Jay, you’ll be with her soon.** _

Jay’s head snapped up, he looked around the room frantically. His actions go unnoticed by everyone but Hailey, who wasn’t paying much attention to the pastor either. Jay gets out of his seat and sunsto the back of the church and out the double doors. Hailey watches heads turn and people gasp before she follows him out. 

“Jay!” She calls after him, “What the hell? Are you okay?” All Jay can do is shake his head, he couldn't breathe. Hailey looks down at the object in his hand. “Is that Erin’s phone? Jay have you had it the whole time?” She asks frantically.

“Shut up!” He snaps. Hailey goes quiet, “I’m sorry, I just, I got this text and-”

“We need to tell the police!”

“No,” Jay says, “Hailey, they did nothing, they know nothing.” He glances down at the phone, “Or maybe they know everything.” He grabs Hailey’s shoulders, “We can’t trust anyone, we have to do this ourselves. Can I trust you?” Hailey nods. “Good.”

“What does the text say?” Hailey asks, Jay shows her the phone. Hailey’s eyes widened in shock, “What does that even mean?”

Jay takes a deep breath, “It means that someone in that church took Erin, and I think one of us is next.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Hailey found herself in the front seat of Jay’s pickup truck, which was a place she never thought she would be. After three days of trying to figure out where the text came from, they had given up. Jay called his best friend Greg, who Hailey didn’t even know existed, to help them trace the message. 

It was just the 3 of them, Jay’s brother Will had just moved into Northwestern and his mom was at work. Hailey wasn’t sure where his dad was, but that wasn’t new, she had never heard Jay talk about him despite him being in the picture. They made their way to the unfinished basement of the small greystone, Hailey smirking in amusement at Greg’s shock after seeing Jay’s colorful and elaborate bulletin board. 

“Wow,” Greg said, tracing one of the string trails with his finger. “This is crazy. And the cops don’t know about any of it?” 

“No.” Jay said, leaning against the makeshift desk. “This is just between us.” 

“So, what’s our next move?” Greg asked. 

“I was thinking that you could stay here and track the text, while Hailey and I go to Erin’s and look through her room.” Jay said.

Hailey spoke in protest. “Really? Look through her room?”

Jay nodded, “There is something missing, maybe it will be there.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Hailey stood with Jay in the middle of Erin’s bedroom. They had entered using Jay’s key. Unbeknownst to Hailey, Jay would stay at the Voight’s whenever things would get bad with his dad. Hank wasn’t home at the time, he was a private investigator and sometimes he would leave for days at a time for a job, not that it mattered, he treated Jay like his own son. 

They sifted through the various stacks of books and clothes, the room had been untouched since she disappeared. Hailey watched Jay as he looked at the collage of pictures on the wall. She was only in a few, the new ones added on the bottom. There was one from the first night she met Erin and Jay, they had a bonfire in Kim’s backyard, she remembered joining Erin in teasing Kim about her blushing everytime Adam looked at her. The next one was the three girls dressed in pajamas for the first day of finals. And the third was from the day before the last day of school, it was Jay and Adam’s last baseball game. She must have hung it up that same night. 

She followed Jay’s gaze to a picture of the two of them, he was kissing Erin’s cheek while she smiled wide for the camera. “I’m so sorry.” She said, “We haven’t really talked about it. It must be terrible.” And while it seemed crazy that in all their investigating that they hadn’t really talked about what happened, it was true. They talked logistics, motive, suspects, but never feelings. Jay was closed book, he had been the whole summer. It was only in the past few days that Hailey thought they were beginning to truly be friends, despite the horrific circumstances. 

“I’m fine.” Jay said, turning away from the wall of memories abruptly. 

Hailey sighed, she knew that lie well. It was her go to. “Jay, talk to me, I promise I’m the last person to judge.”

Jay took a deep breath, he could sense the sincerity in her words clearly. He looked a her, a little too long actually. She was almost smiling in defeat, she was expecting him to shoot her down again, challenging him to tell her how he was feeling. “I just,” He cut himself off, ready to retreat back to him silent shell, but he wanted to talk, he needed to talk. “I can’t stand not knowing. I don’t care if she really is dead, I just want to know.” He admitted. Hailey didn’t respond or console him. She just nodded, which is exactly what he needed in that moment. 

_**Greg Gerwitz: I got an address for the server that sent the text. 1490 Wabash.** _

“What is it?” Hailey asked, noticing a slight smile appear on Jay’s face. 

Jay held up his phone, “Greg got an address.” 

“Let’s go.” 

As they pulled up to the sketchy looking bungalow, Hailey realized that they had no plan. It didn’t seem to bother Jay, he jumped out of the truck and charged the front door. He easily jumped over the missing step while Hailey carefully climbed after him, her short legs giving her a serious disadvantage. As soon as they reached the door, Jay tried the nob, much to his his surprise, the door to the abandoned house fell open. 

They carefully made their way in, Hailey unintentionally gripping Jay’s arm to keep him close. The main floor was completely bare, with the exception of a few random chairs and a very dilapidated kitchen. They rounded a corner and met the basement stairs, each step causing them to squeak. When they reached the bottom, Hailey thought she had stopped breathing. Just like in Erin’s room, photos of them lined the walls, but these were different. They weren’t staged or posed, the were the worst kind of candid. There were ones of each of them individually, small groups of them, Erin with lots of different people. 

“Holy shit,” Jay muttered under his breath. Once he recovered he began to take photos of everything he saw. 

Hailey stood there frozen, some of the photos were recent, as recent as Erin’s funeral. “Jay.” She said, starting to panic, “Jay.” He wasn’t paying attention. “Jay!” He finally looked at her. “What the hell is all this? We have to tell the others, this is about all of us now, not just Erin. Ohmigod, someone really did take her…” 

She kept rambling on, “Hailey,” Jay said, but it didn’t stop her. “Hailey,” He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “We will tell the others everything, but right now we need to take everything we can, whoever did this wanted us to find this, we need to take advantage of it.” 

As soon as Hailey turned to look through the nearest stack of files, a car alarm went off outside. Jay went running up the stairs and Hailey chased after him, when they reached his truck, all the doors were open and the lights were flashing while the horrid noise sounded over and over again. The two shared a look before rushing to the pickup and locking themselves in. Whoever was responsible had been there the whole time. 

**…**

Kim looked down at her phone, there was a text in the group chat to meet for breakfast in the morning. She smiled to herself, things were finally getting back to normal. She couldn’t deny that the loss of Erin hurt like hell, it still did. But being the optimistic person she was, she told herself that she would be okay and kept pushing forward. 

“What are you so happy about?” Adam asked from the driver's seat. 

Kim shrugged, “Nothing really, Jay just said that he wants all of us to get breakfast in the morning.” 

“Sounds fun,” Adam nodded, “I’ll pick you up.” 

Kim grinned at that, she has had feelings for Adam for a long time now, but wasn’t until Erin’s disappearance that she acted on them. Erin had always pushed her too, and doing so made Kim feel close to her again. They didn’t tiptoe around it formuch longer than that, he asked her to be his girlfriend a soon as possible, they understood now how short life really was. 

They reached their destination, a little hole in the wall pizzeria by the riverwalk. Adam met her at her side of the car, quickly pressing her against it before lowering his lips to hers. Adam was big on PDA, not that Kim minded, it made her feel wild. After coming up for air, Adam pecked her lips one more time, and they made their way inside. All the while completely unaware of the the person that had been following them for six block now.

**…**

Hailey made her way into the dark house, dropping her bag by the front door. She headed to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any lights on the way. She was pretty shaken up from earlier and was ready to sleep the whole day away. She heard a thud in the living room and immediately she cursed herself for not being smart enough to hit any of the switches she passed. 

Her uncle was on shift all night at the firehouse and her aunt had plans with her work friends and would be home late. She slowly made her made towards the den, looking around herself constantly, she rounded the corner, sure that she was just hearing things due to her newfound paranoia, but she was met with a dark figure. She tried to scream, but the wind was knocked out of her as the figure slammed her against the wall behind her. They gripped her neck, molding her body into the hard surface. She clawed at their hands, trying desperately to breathe, but they were too strong. 

“Stop looking.” A voice growled in her ear before she was thrown to the floor. Oxygen finally filled her lungs and she coughed violently, giving whoever was there the chance to disappear as fast as they appeared in the first place. She held her throat, which felt like it was on fire. 

She crawled on the floor, searching for her phone that had been lost in the one sided fight. The tears began to fall as she fumbled with her passcode, she then called the only person she could. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Jay,” She forced out along with another sob.

_ “Hailey? What’s wrong?” _

Hailey’s breathing began to pick up, “The-There was someone in my h-house and they attacked me. I-I can’t breathe.”

“I’m on my way.” 

Jay didn’t hang up until he pulled up in front of her house. He broke several traffic laws trying to get back to her house. He burst through the unlocked door and ran through the house. “Hailey!” He called out, he followed the sound of cries and found her still on the ground holding her chest. “Hailey, Hailey breathe.” He said, pulling her into his arms. “You’re okay, you’re safe.” 

Hailey felt herself wrapped in his warmth, she finally felt like she could breathe again. She focused on his steady, but fast, heartbeat, trying to match her breath to it like she had learned. It had been so long since she had had a panic attack. Little did Jay know, that wasn’t the first time sh had been strangled and it definitely wasn’t the first time she had ended up on the floor sobbing. Eventually, Hailey reluctantly pulled herself away from him. “Thanks.” She said, casting her gaze on the floor. 

“Of course.” He said, standing. He began to pace around the room, looking for anything the attacker might have left behind. He turned to her. “Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“No!” She exclaimed, maybe a little too aggressively. “I’m fine, I was more scared than anything.” Jay eyed her like he didn’t believe her, but she ignored it. “Should we, um, call the police?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then no, we can’t risk them being another step ahead of us.” He explained, “We can’t trust anyone.” 

Hailey nodded, playing with her fingers as she shifted uncomfortably. “Would you mind staying? Just until my aunt gets home.” 

Jay cracks a slight smile, “Not at all.” 

Hailey proceeded to turn on every light she could find, even though she felt much safer with Jay being there. She led him to the kitchen where she made a pot of coffee, they both needed it. They made small talk for the next few hours, neither of them wanting to veer into deeper water. 

Somewhere close to midnight Trudy returned, surprised to find a Halstead sitting in her kitchen. Jay quickly bid his goodbyes, telling Hailey that he would pick her up in the morning. Trudy eyed Hailey as he walked out the door, but Hailey shook her head. The last thing she needed was her aunt thinking that she had something going on with her presumed dead best friend’s ex. That would be horribly messy. She made her way to her room, double checking the locks on all her windows. When she finally fell asleep, her door was open and all her lights were on. Which, little did she know, made it even easier to watch her. 


	4. Gods & Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Hailey stood in front of her bathroom mirror, applying a third layer of concealer to her neck. The effects of last night were very visible, dark fingerprints looked almost like a tattoo like against her light skin. Makeup wasn’t working, and it was too hot to wear a turtleneck, so she opted for a thin scarf that she could tie around her neck. It was very out of character for her, but nobody that didn’t need to know would notice.

She made her way to the living room, finding her aunt and uncle at the kitchen table, Randall always has breakfast with Trudy after shift before taking a nap. “Good morning.” Her Trudy said, Hailey gave her a smile before sitting at the island behind her. “What was Jay doing here last night?” 

“He was just hanging out, he’s having a rough time.” She technically wasn’t lying, he was hanging out with her and he was having a rough time, were the details really important?

Randall nodded, proving he was actually listening to the conversation. “I can’t imagine what that family is going through. Hank, I mean.” 

“Well I’m glad that you can be there for him.” Trudy said, giving Hailey a gentle smile. 

Jay Halstead: Hey, I’m outside.

Hailey slid her phone in her pocket and stood up, “That’s Jay, I gotta go.”

“Wait.” Randall said, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet. “Have fun, kiddo.”

“Thanks.” Hailey said, giving him a bright smile and heading towards the door. 

“Cute scarf!” Trudy called after her, smirking at her husband. Her intuition was right, she was covering something, but it wasn’t what they thought it was. 

Hailey hopped into Jay’s truck with ease, she was getting better at not letting her tiny frame thud into the seat. “Morning.”

Jay grinned at her, “Morning.” There was a beat. “How are you? Is it bad?’ Hailey untied her scarf, letting it fall from around her neck. Jay grimaced, almost her entire neck was a shade of purple. “Does it hurt?”

Hailey shrugged, “Only when I touch it.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Jay said sincerely. 

“It’s fine.” She retied her scarf, checking to make sure it was covered with her phone camera. “I’m just glad it was me and not Kim. At least I knew what was going on.” Jay gave her a once over, impressed by her selfless words. 

His therapist, who he was seeing against his will, told him to look for the silver linings amidst the bad, Hailey was the first and only one that he found.

…

Soon the five of them were seated in a booth at the back of a local mom & pop shop. Jay and Hailey did that on purpose, they wanted to be able to see everyone coming towards them or listening to them. 

It started off light hearted, everyone was avoiding any talk of Erin like the plague. Jay looked to Hailey and she nodded, they were ready to drop the bomb. Jay slid Erin’s phone onto the table. “We need to talk to you guys.”

Kim gasped, “Is that Erin’s phone? You should have given that to the police. Jay!”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Hailey explained, “But you should be glad he didn’t..”

The pair continue to explain the events of the last four days, showing them pictures of the basement where the text led them and finishing with the attack the night before. 

“Holy shit.” Adam said, running his hands over his face.

Kim looked like she saw a ghost, “I-I don’t understand, why can’t we tell the police.” 

Jay starts to explain, but Kevin beats him to it. “Whoever this person is, they know our every move. If we tell the police, or anyone, that could be the reason they break. This guy is definitely psychotic, I’m not risking it.” 

Adam nods in agreement, wrapping a comforting arm around Kim. “So what do we do?”

“Well, we’ve looped Greg in, he’s the one that got us the address for the sketchy stalker bunker.” Jay explained. “I think we should all just live life normally, you saw what happened when Hailey and I snooped around too much. We’ve got to be careful.” He glanced at Hailey, whose cheeks were slightly red, he guessed it was the embarrassment of being the example. “From now on, none of us can go anywhere alone, and try not to be home alone.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, the air was thick with worry and fear. Adam was focused on taking care of Kim and Kevin was staring off into space, obviously lost in thought. Hailey picked at her untouched food, she had been too nervous to eat. Jay was the only one paying attention, and he felt his heart fall out of his chest when he watched Erin’s phone buzz on the table. “Guys.” He rushed out, turning the phone over. 

**_Blocked ID: The athlete, the heartbreaker, the perfect princess, the golden boy and the mystery all together. How cute. Which one of you will follow in your queen bee’s footsteps?_ **

Hailey assumed she was ‘the mystery,”which she didn’t understand. The shocked looks on everyone's faces matched hers. Kevin jumped out of his seat, scanning the restaurant for anyone that could have sent the text. 

“I think we should go.” Hailey said, they all nodded, Kim forcing back the tears clouding her vision. They each threw a pile of money down on the table and booked it out of there. Jay insisted that he and Hailey follow Kevin home since he was by himself. 

As they turned around in front of Kevin’s house, Hailey felt her eyes swell. She was finally feeling the severity of the situation. “Hailey?”

“I’m scared.” She muttered.

Jay sighed, he felt like he was holding everything together and he didn’t know how much longer he could handle the massive weight. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“But what if it’s not?” She snaps. “Erin is gone Jay, and I know you are choosing not to deal with that, but I’m trying. This isn’t an episode of scooby doo! There isn’t going to be a person dressed as a monster at the end of this, the person is going to  _ be  _ the monster.” She ran her hands through her hair, gripping at the ends. “We can’t do this on our own! We’re playing detective and it’s going to get us killed.” Hailey clamps her mouth shut, mortified by her outburst. It wasn’t fair to yell at him like that.

Jay clenches his jaw, he was mad, but not at her. He was mad because she was right, he was way out of his league, and he was putting everyone in danger. “I’m sorry,”was all she could come up with.

Hailey slammed her head against the headrest. “No, I’m sorry Jay. This isn’t your fault.” She felt terrible, how could she blame him like that.

“It’s okay.” Jay said, placing a hand over hers on the center console and giving it a squeeze. “I know it sounds crazy, but I can’t help but think the person involved is connected to the police. There has to be a reason they got nowhere with Erin’s case.” 

“Yeah, there is,” Hailey chuckled, “They didn’t have all the evidence.” 

“Hey!” Jay yelled, enjoying the now lightened mood. “To be honest, sometimes I think the person that took her wanted me to find it, why else would they be threatening us with it?” 

Hailey nods, “Yeah, that makes sense. Part of me wants to burn it, but I think we need it.” 

“I agree.” The rest of the ride to Jay’s house, which Hailey had agreed to go to earlier in the day, was quiet. They sat in comfortable silence, but when they pulled up to Jay’s house there was an ambulance parked outside. Jay’s eyes filled with fear as Hailey gripped the seat. “What the hell?” 


	5. Back to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay jumped out of the truck and ran towards the house, Hailey racing after him. He spotted his mom standing on the porch and pushed through the crowd of neighbors to get to her. Hailey stayed on his tail, not wanting to get lost in the commotion. 

He immediately wrapped his mom in a hug, checking her for any signs of injury. “Are you okay? What happened?” He asked frantically. 

Jane looked past her son at the girl standing behind him. “I’m fine. Your father…” She trailed off, she knew how secretive Jay was about his problems, especially when it came to Pat Halstead. 

Hailey sensed the awkwardness and smiled softly. “I’ll just wait at the truck, or I can call my aunt?” 

Jay sighed, he had completely forgotten that Hailey was there. “No, I’ll drive you home, just, uh, give me a few minutes.” Hailey nodded, wanting to remove herself from the situation as fast as possible. Jay turned back to his mother. “What happened?”

“I got home a little while ago and I found your father passed out on the floor, I couldn’t get him to wake up so, so I panicked and called 911.” Jay hugged his mother once more, letting out a breath of relief. Thankful that this particular incident wasn’t connected to Erin. “Go, take your friend home. I’m fine really, I think your dad is convincing them to let him stay here.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.” Jay searched her face for any inconsistency, but she was solid.

Jane smiled, “I promise. I’ll see you later.” 

Hailey watched Jay walk toward her, he was obviously upset. His jaw was clenched and there was an unnatural intensity to his walk. “Everything okay?” She asked as he neared her. 

“Yeah,” He snapped. “Let’s go.” Hailey tried not to be hurt by his harsh words, everything wasn’t okay and she wasn’t about to push him on the subject. 

The drive back to her house was quiet and tense. Neither of them spoke ,Jay kept his eyes trained on the road and Hailey scrolled through instagram. She wasted no time jumping out when he pulled in her driveway. “Thanks.” She squeaked before shutting the door behind her.

Jay rolled down the passenger side window. “Hailey.” He called after her.”Are you going to be okay?” She nodded and disappeared through the front door.

Jay felt like shit as he drove away, he didn’t want to leave her there alone, but he wasn’t close to good company right now and the last thing he needed was Hailey asking a bunch of questions. He chose to ignore his issues with his father the same way that his father chose to ignore him. However, his mom was a different story. He wasn’t sure what was affected more by Pat’s drinking problem, his dad’s liver or Jane. Will used to share the burden with him, but he was off at college now. Jay had to face the music alone. 

**…**

A few hours later, Hailey stood in the middle of the school supplies section in Target with Adam and Kim. Unfortunately the world doesn’t stop turning when you’re dealing with a stalker/psycho/murderer situation, which meant school was still starting next week. 

Adam groaned, glancing down at the list in his hand. “Why did I decide to take AP Chem?” 

“To impress me.” Kim throws back, Hailey smirks while Adam throws her a bored look. 

“Haha, very funny.” He grumbles and pulls a composition notebook off the shelf. “Do you think Griffin will like me better if I get the one covered with scientific formulas?” He asked, holding up a notebook with slope intercept form and the quadratic formula written all over.

Kim pulls it out of his hands, “Um, I don’t think so.” Adam gives her a look. “Adam these are beginner math formulas, Algebra 2 stuff.” 

Adam throws his head against the shelving. “I’m so screwed.” 

“Oh, one hundred percent.” Hailey says, earning a laugh from Kim. “Kim I don’t know why you’re taking 5 APs.” 

“I’m getting my capstone.” She says, sorting through her different color organized 5-Star notebooks. 

Hailey laughed, “You are like one class away from it. But, I’m glad you are because now our schedules are almost identical.” 

Adam houghed, “I have 3 classes with Jay’s moody ass.” 

Hailey was about to say something, the events of that morning playing in her head, but Kim beat him to it. “Imagine if it was me, if I was the one missing and you had to watch him and Erin be happy.”

Adam sighed, realizing he sounded like a complete dick before, “I know. It’s just, Jay and I have played on the same team since little league. We’ve been friends for years, since way before Erin. I know it’s selfish but I thought losing her meant I got Jay back.” Hailey felt for Adam, he wasn’t one to express himself so openly, at least to her. 

Kim took his hand in hers, “We’ll get him back, he needs closure.” She looked to Hailey, “We all do.” 

Hailey wasn’t sure if it was really closure that they all needed, they needed to figure out who was threatening them. As far as they knew, no texts had come through since breakfast, but Hailey couldn’t shake the constant feeling of being watched. It felt strange, wrong even, to be back to school shopping in the middle of all this. But clinging to any sense of normalcy seemed to be a theme throughout the group. 

They wandered through the rest of the isles, Kim convincing Adam that they didn’t need 3 cases of double stuff oreos for movie night. They rounded the corner and Kim gasped, yanking them both back behind the wall. “Ohmigod, Adam. I think that’s Nadia.”

“What? There’s no way.” He said.

Kim nudged him, “See for yourself.” 

Adam poked his head out and quickly turned back to face them, eyes wide. “Holy shit, that’s Nadia.”

“I told you!”

Hailey looked between the two of them, who looked like they were about to pee their pants. “Who the hell is Nadia?”

**…**

  
  


Later that night, continuing the never ending day, the whole scooby gang sat around a firepit on Kim’s porch. Kim insisted that Hailey call Kevin and Adam call Jay as soon as they snuck out of Target and tell them to meet at her house. Hailey still didn’t know what was going on, she didn’t know who this Nadia girl was, but she was sure she had something to do with Erin.

“Okay,” Hailey said, interrupting the nervous chatter. “Is anyone going to tell me who this girl is?” 

“Well, not to be weird but, you kinda took her place.” Kim explained. 

“Huh?” 

Jay spoke up, “She and Erin grew up together, where most of the rest of us met the first week of freshman year.”

“She was the third girl, a little closed off, only really trusted Erin.” Kim said. 

“And she had a huge crush on Jay.” Adam butted in. 

“Yeah.” Jay spat, “Anyway, Erin was always the jealous type, we started dating around Thanksgiving and by Christmas, Erin had enough dirt on Nadia to get her expelled.”

“Are you serious?” Hailey questioned.

Kim nodded, “Erin blackmailed her out of town, none of us have heard from her since New Years, freshman year. And none of us know what actually happened. Erin told us that she was “a little skank who couldn’t be trusted” and that she had planned to ruin us all. She was protecting us, but now that all seems so stupid.” 

“Yeah,” Kevin joined in, “We were horrible to that girl.” 

Hailey’s gears were turning over, her mind was running wild. Nadia had to be connected to all of this. Suddenly, Erin’s phone, which was always with Jay, buzzed on the ground. 

**_Blocked ID: I see the whole gang is there. Time to turn up the heat. I know who you all hold dear, the golden boy is also a momma’s boy, the athlete is in the running for fake father of the year, the mystery’s love for her brothers isn’t as much of a secret, the princess isn’t the only one in line for the throne and the heartbreaker, well now there’s someone who could break his. Follow my rules and your loved ones stay safe, don’t, and there will be many funerals in your future. Let the games begin._ **

Everyone was silent after Jay read the text aloud. It wasn’t just them, everyone they loved were in danger too. Hailey spoke up, airing out her theory. “Think about it. Who in the world hates Erin the most? Who shows back up right after Erin is supposedly gone for good? Who would know all of your secrets? Nadia, guys.” She looks to the rest of her friends, all of them thinking the same thing. “Nadia took Erin.”


	6. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

The following days after the bonfire, the group didn’t really see much of each other. They were focused on watching out for the people they loved most. Hailey called both of her brothers everyday, Jay never let his mom out of his sight and Kevin spent every waking moment playing with his sister. Adam checked up on Kim multiple times a day, while she let her world revolve around her sister. The rest of summer went by fast in their state of panic, which is how they found themselves all huddled around Jay’s truck. 

They all had a false sense of security, they hadn’t gotten any more texts since the last one. Hailey thought that Nadia knew that they knew it was her, so she was laying low, but Jay, he wasn’t entirely convinced. Nadia was the perfect person to throw off the scent. But, they had all decided to have a normal first day of school, for their sanity. 

Kim spotted Nadia across the courtyard, seated on a bench surrounded by lots of people. Nadia gave her a small smile and waved, Kim returned the favor. She wasn’t sure how much she believed Hailey’s theory, she was always so nice, she wasn’t capable of  _ kidnapping _ someone. Kim turned back to her friends, hoping no one noticed their encounter, she was a big fan of “innocent until proven guilty.”

The life was sucked out of them all when Jay pulled Erin’s phone out of his pocket, they had a text. So much for a normal first day of school. 

**_Blocked ID: Round 1, golden boy, time for you to lose a few flakes...tell everyone what really happened before Nadia left, and I mean everyone._ **

“What do they mean, Jay?” Kim asked. “What happened?”

Jay took a deep breath, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Nadia’s life, but it came down to her or his mom. His mom wins everytime. He sees her sitting on a bench near the school, unfortunately in the middle of a crowd. He takes a few steps away before Hailey calls him back. “Jay! You don’t have to do this!” 

“I can’t risk it, it’s my mom.” He stalks across the pavement towards her. “Hey Nadia.”

“Hi Jay!” She says excitedly, “It’s been a while-”

He cuts her off, “You know Mr. Sampson doesn’t work here anymore, right?”

Nadia’s jaw drops, “I’m not sure why that matters…”

“Yeah you are.” Jay fights the lump in his throat and stands his ground. “He’s the teacher that got fired, for sleeping with you.” Everyone around them gasps, and Nadia looks like she’s been stabbed in the chest. 

“What-”

“Erin told me everything. And now everyone else knows too.” He turned on his heel and booked it towards the truck. It went just how he hoped, quick and  _ painful,  _ there was no avoiding the betrayal. The next text was sent before her first tear hit the pavement. 

**_Blocked ID: Bravo, your mommy is safe, for now._ **

His friends all had the same exact look on their faces, utter shock. Jay grabbed his backpack from the bed and raced towards the school. “Jay,” Hailey sighed. She gave an apologetic look to the 3 stunned people in front of her and then hurried after him. 

Hailey knew that he couldn’t escape her, they had first block together. They were the first two people in the classroom , she slid into the seat next to him. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It wasn’t my business to tell.” He responds quietly, the guilt clearly eating him up. Hailey just nodded, knowing he definitely didn’t want to talk about it. She was dealing with her own inner emotions, she realized now that no one's secret was safe, especially her own.

**…**

Third block rolled around and Hailey strolled into phycology, she looked around for Kevin but instead she found a seating chart taped to the whiteboard. She internally groaned, she was sixteen years old. No one needed to tell her where to sit. Unfortunately, Atwater and Upton were nowhere close to each other in the alphabet, so Hailey found herself all the way across the classroom from her only friend. 

She slid in her seat next to a boy with very bright blue eyes. “I’m Kelly,” He said, “Severide, call me Severide.” 

She gave him a small smile before introducing herself, “Hailey.” 

“Nice to meet you Hailey.” He said, his smile lingering a little too long. Hailey felt a slight blush reach her cheeks and turned to face the front of the room. 

As soon as the bell rang a voice came over the intercom.  _ “Jay Halstead, report to the principal’s office. Jay Halstead, report to the principal’s office.” _

Hailey put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. That definitely wasn’t good.

**…**

Jay found himself sitting across from Mr. Kelton, their principal, not five minutes later. He had a very unpleasant look on his face and Jay was prepared for the lecture of the century, which he deserved. “Well, Mr. Halstead, I never thought we would be in this position.” Jay didn’t either, he was always a good kid, he didn’t belong there. “The allegations you made against Ms. Decotis were very serious, would you care to explain yourself?”

Jay took a deep breath, he couldn’t exactly tell him that he was forced to expose Nadia by a crazy stalker/possible murderer who kidnapped his girlfriend and, might possibly be Nadia. “Sir, I want to sincerely apologize for my actions this morning. It’s been a rough few months, with the Erin stuff, and seeing Nadia was really hard for some reason. She wasn’t here to bear the pain with the rest of us and I just got so mad that she showed up now.” Jay gave him a weak smile, and continued to talk out of his ass. “Erin told that Mr. Sampson and Nadia had an affair, I don’t even know if it’s true.” 

Mr. Kelton nodded, “Son, I understand that the past few months have been difficult, but we do not tolerate harassment in this building. You need to formally apologize to Ms. Decotis and I expect to see you in detention the next three Thursdays.”

Jay let out a breath of relief, he was expecting much worse. “Of course and it won’t happen again.” 

“I will hold you to that young man, get back to class.” Jay hurried out of the office. He was mortified and felt terrible. There was no way that Nadia was threatening them, he refused to believe it. The rumor he started could ruin everything for her, no one would risk that.

**…**

Hailey found herself seated at a lab table with Adam and Kim AP Chem, her last class of the day. The teacher was going on and on about lab safety and she was pretty sure that Adam was currently looking up the ingredients of a molotov cocktail instead of taking notes. 

She still hadn’t talked to Jay about his visit to Kelton’s office and it was eating her up inside. He was definitely in trouble, there was only so much having an assumed dead girlfriend could get you out of. 

Hailey looked up from doodling on her paper to see a red headed boy staring at her, she avoided his gaze by whispering to Kim about it. Kim chuckled under her breath. “That’s Kevin Hadley, he's harmless.” 

Adam looked up like he missed something, but Kim shrugged him off. It was obvious that he wasn’t paying attention to anything other than his stupid secret prank plan.

The class dragged on for forever, and when the final bell rang, Hailey felt like crying. She bid goodbye to Adam and Kim and leaned against a set of lockers to text Jay, since he was her ride home. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. “I’m Kevin.” He said, leaning against the metal next to her. 

“Hi.” She said briefly, returning her focus to her phone. 

“Listen,” He said, taking a step toward her. “My buddy is throwing a party tonight, kind of a back to school bash if you will, you should come with me.” 

Hailey’s head popped up, for someone so harmless, he was very forward. “Sorry, I have plans.” She said and made a move to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Hailey stepped backward, feeling very uncomfortable with how close he was to her.

Before she could respond she heard a voice come from behind her. “I’m pretty sure she already said no.” She turned around to find Severide standing his ground behind her. 

“Mind your own business man, we were just talking.” Kevin spit back, taking another step forward. Hailey quickly removed herself from in between the two boys and stood behind her new friend. 

Severide stepped up to face him, “Walk away Hadley.” Hailey froze, she would recognize that low growl anywhere. He turned to look at her, “You good Hailey?” He asked and Hailey feigned confidence, pretending she was completely terrified. The person that strangled her was no longer a figure in the dark, it was Kelly Severide. 


	7. Born to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

“You can’t be serious Hailey.” Jay said as they pulled out of the school parking lot. Hailey had booked it to the truck after her sudden realization and was still very shaken up.

She turned to face him. “I am! Jay, I’ve heard that voice in my nightmares. It has to be him. He’s connected to all of this somehow.” Hailey sat back in her seat and pressed her hand lightly to her neck, remembering the night she was attacked.

“I’ve known Severide for years, his dad’s a firefighter. He’s a great guy. There is no way he is wrapped up in all this.” Jay couldn’t wrap his head around any of it.

“I know what I heard, he attacked me that night.” Hailey said confidently. 

Jay sighed, “This isn’t the first thing you’ve been sure of this week.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“The whole Nadia thing,” Jay explained, “You were so sure that it was her, we saw her today when the texts were sent. It couldn’t be. You’re grasping for anything to explain this Hailey.”

Hailey was sure there was steam coming out of her ears. “That’s not fair.” Jay kept quiet this time. “Last time I checked, you asked for my help and we are trying to solve your girlfriend's case. Don’t get mad at me because I’m looking at facts.” 

Jay wasn’t sure what to say. She was right, she didn’t have any sort of emotional connection to anyone. She was purely objective. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just, Erin and Kelly were really good friends. I couldn’t imagine him hurting her.”

“I didn’t say he hurt her, I’m saying that he hurt me.” Hailey’s words struck hard. It almost felt like a switch flipped inside of him.  _ He hurt Hailey.  _ Jay hadn’t realized how attached to her he had gotten, she had been his rock the past few weeks. And something else felt new as well: the phrase “girlfriend” didn’t sit well with him anymore. She had been gone almost four months now, she hadn’t really been his girlfriend in a long time. It wasn’t like he was happy either, he was thinking about ending things and kissing Hailey that night was the final straw. He wanted to kiss someone else, he enjoyed kissing someone else. He was going to break up with her that night, and he didn’t get the chance. So now, he’s still playing the role of the heartbroken boy with the missing girlfriend and even Hailey believed it.

His eyes landed on her again at the next red light, her eyes were watery, her gaze fixed on her lap. “And he’s not going to again.” He reached over the center console and placed a comforting hand on hers. He earned a small smile in return. 

Hailey wanted to be mad a little longer, but she couldn’t be. As much as she loved her friends, and Chicago, she didn’t grow up there like the rest of them. She didn’t know many people outside of her tight knit circle, accusing Nadia or Kelly was easy for her in a way. The rest of them had to handle the betrayal along with the fear. 

The pair opted to go to her house, and Hailey ignored the feeling in her stomach as they stepped over the threshold. She had become accustomed to Jay being around, it wasn’t strange for them to end up at each other’s houses or just riding around town with milkshakes. They spent a lot of time together and she could feel herself starting to get attached, which was a hard no in her book. 

Throwing their backpacks down by the door they made their way to the kitchen, where Jay helped himself to the box of donuts on her counter. Her aunt had bought them to celebrate the first day of school, but they were using them to mourn the summer. 

“So why doesn’t Greg hang out with us?” Hailey asked, breaking the silence. 

Jay wiped the chocolate frosting from his face before responding. “He’s homeschooled, his dad’s in the military so they move around a lot, but they keep an apartment here. He’s pretty shy, he used too, but he and Erin didn’t really get along.”

Hailey noticed the sad look on his face, “You should bring him around more often. He seems cool.”

“I don’t want to bring him into all of this.” Jay said, only half lying. He knew that he had helped with the text, but he drew the line there. Not only that, but Greg and Jay had known each other for a long time, they knew exactly how screwed up each other were, and they were both happy to keep things just between them. 

Hailey nodded and handed him another donut, which he gladly accepted, eating his feelings seemed like a great solution for the time being.

**…**

Kim sat on Adam’s bed, scrolling through instagram while Adam talked to his mom on the phone. They were at his dad’s house and his mom wasn’t very happy about it. It hurt Kim to watch Adam struggle through his parents divorce, it was only finalized a few months ago and he wasn’t doing very well with splitting time. 

They spent most of their time at his dad’s when they weren’t at her house, her parents adored him and Adam liked the weekly family dinners and the sense of stability that came with them. His mom wasn’t a big fan of Kim, she saw her as another person that was in the way of her getting all of his attention. Not that Adam was fond of giving her any, her substance abuse was quickly eating away at their relationship. 

Adam through his phone on the bed next to Kim, causing her to look up at him. He was obviously stressed and she took it as an invitation to wrap her arms around him. He gladly accepted the embrace, placing his chin on the top of her head. After a few minutes, Kim looked up at him. “You okay?”

“I am now.” He smirked, hugging her a bit tighter. 

Kim pulled away, leaving her hands on his elbows. “I’m being serious. Are you okay?”

Adam groaned and pulled her down next to him on his bed. “I guess, I’m just fed up with my mom starting fights.” Kim took his hand in hers, brushing her thumb over the back of it. “And my dad is choosing to ignore her, so I have to play damage control.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

He gave her a weak smile. “I know we all have way bigger problems right now, but I’m so sick of it all. I’m their kid, this isn’t my job.”

“Hey,” Kim said, pacing her hand on his jaw. “Don’t do that, we can’t focus on that all the time or we’ll go crazy. Plus, what are we gonna do? You are allowed to be upset, no matter what else is going on.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Kim smirked, “I’ve been told a few times.” She squealed as Adam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, placing his lips on hers. She responded immediately, her hand finding the nape of his neck while his stayed on her waist. Somewhere in the middle, she ended up on her back on the bed with Adam hovering over her. She pulled him closer to her, which caused him to lose his balance and fall slightly top of her. They collapsed in a fit of laughter, Adam rolling over to lay on his back beside her. 

He looked over at her, a huge grin on his face. “This may be a little fast but,” his hand found hers, “I love you, Kim.” 

Kim was frozen for a second. She thought that she had imagined him saying it like she had a million times before. “Is this real?” She asked, rolling on her side to face him.

“It better be.” Adam joked, chuckling nervously. This was what he was afraid of, that she didn’t feel the same way. He was shocked when she jumped him, kissing him with more intensity than ever before.

“I love you too.” She said grinning, and suddenly Adam was on top of her all over again.

**…**

Kevin was sitting with some of the guys from the team at a local diner, they decided to go grab burgers after practice. They were laughing, joking, having a great time, well, everyone but Kevin.

He was worried about Vinessa, his little sister, constantly. Everyone else that was being threatened had at least a shot at defending themselves, she was just a kid. He had always been over protective of her, and his brother, Jordan. He was almost ten years older than him, Vinessa being only three. His mom was a single mom, working two jobs to keep their house, his dad left right after he was born and Jordan and Vinessa’s bolted before her first birthday. So Kevin was the closest thing to a father figure that they had. 

“Dude, did you see Decotis today? Damn that girl got hot.” One of his teammates asked.

The running back, Connor, grimaced. “I don’t know man, did you hear what Halstead said?” He asked. “I”m staying away, I wouldn’t put it past Sampson to sleep with a student. What do you think Kev?” Kevin wasn’t paying any attention, he was mindlessly staring down his drink. “Kev?”

He snaps his head up, having no idea what they were asking him. “Uh, I don’t know.” 

“Were you even paying attention?” Connor asks, laughing.

Kevin shakes his head, the rest of the group not noticing the lack of enthusiasm he was giving off. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to protect his siblings, but he did know that in order to get to them, they would have to go through him. 

**…**

Hailey woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. School was giving her a sense of normalcy that she had lost in the past few weeks. She showered and got ready quickly, bounding down the stairs ready to tackle the day.

Thankfully, she wouldn’t have to sit next to Severide in class today and she was sure that between her and Jay, she could find a way to avoid him. 

When she entered the kitchen, she found her aunt and uncle sitting at their usual spot at the table, but Randall was looking a little more disheveled than usual after shift. She leaned against the island, “Everything okay?”

“Hailey.” Trudy said, just then noticing her presence. 

Randall looked up with a sad look in his eyes. “Come sit down kiddo.” 

Hailey sat down hesitantly. “What’s going on? Is Jay okay? Kim, Adam? Kevin?” She began to panic, ignoring the fact that the first person to come to her mind was a certain Halstead. 

“Yes.” Trudy said, placing a hand over Hailey’s shaky one. “They are all fine. Randall…” She dragged off, nodding to her husband.

Randall turned his whole body towards his niece. “Last night, around Midnight, we responded to a residential fire on Wabash. It was an old abandoned house, one of the last ones on the street. The basement was full of paper materials and electronics like computers, so with an accelerant it went up fast and burned hot.” He took a breath, “It’s already been turned over to fire investigation for arson, but, I wanted you to know that we pulled a body from the fire.”

Hailey knew what house he was talking about, she and Jay had been there just last week, but she played dumb. “I don’t understand, what does that have to do with me?” 

“Hailey, they think it’s Erin.”


	8. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Within seconds, a missing persons case turned to homicide, leaving Hailey sitting at her kitchen table in shock. “What?” She stuttered, her aunt and uncle gave her sympathetic looks. 

“We wanted you to hear it from us and not the news.” Trudy explained.

“She’s dead?” Hailey wasn’t sure where reality ended and her imagination began. She had been thinking of theories to explain her disappearance for weeks now, who could have done it, whether or not she was in hiding, even thinking that it was maybe her all along. But never during any of it did she think that Erin was actually dead. “How do they know?” Her voice was quiet, she didn’t recognize herself talking.

Randall sighed, “I don’t have all the information, but from what I heard, they said that the body had been decomposing for a while now. The only way they know it’s her is by an already existing fracture in her left wrist and the fact that the bracelet she was wearing said “Erin” on it.”

“We think you should stay home today, there is no telling who will try to talk to you about all of this.” Hailey nodded, her gaze never lifting above her hands. She wracked her brain for any alternate reality, that this was all a set up and Erin was making the biggest show of her life, but all she could find was worry.  _ Jay.  _ She needed to talk to Jay.

She excused herself from the table and mindlessly headed for the stairs. She pressed the contact and then the call button, he answered on the first ring. 

“Hi.” She said when she heard the line click.

“ _ Can I come over? _ ” She could hear the pain in his voice.

“Of course. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He hung up without answering and a few minutes later Hailey was answering the front door.

She had never seen him like this. He was swearing sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt, his eyes were bloodshot and Hailey found herself wondering how he got there in one piece. When their gaze met he broke again and Hailey rushed out the door wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding on for dear life. 

It was raining, of course it was, the sound of raindrops hitting the awning above them was white noise. Jay had buried his face in her neck, which to all outside parties, looked extremely uncomfortable given the height difference, but Jay was the most relaxed he had been since he heard what had happened. 

Hailey eventually convinced him to come inside, earning sad looks from Trudy and Randall as she attempted to get him up the stairs. Unlike Hailey, they had known Jay since he was a little boy and watching him in this much pain along with their niece was heartbreaking. 

A little later, Jay sat on the edge of her bed, Erin’s phone in his hands. “She’s dead Hailey.” He said, saying his first words since he arrived. “What is all of this for if she’s  _ dead _ ?” 

Hailey took the phone from him gently, placing it on her night stand. She took a seat next to sit, “I honestly have no idea.” Hailey snuck a glance at him, looking for any signs of him falling apart again. “Are you going to be okay while I change my clothes?” 

Jay nodded slowly and Hailey jumped up to change, heading into her attached bathroom. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She couldn’t break down right now, she could do that later, right now he needed her. 

When she exited her bathroom in leggings and an oversized shirt, she found Jay sound asleep on top of her comforter. She sighed and grabbed the extra blanket she kept for cold nights, throwing it over him. Suddenly, Erin’s phone buzzed on her nightstand.

**_Blocked ID: Don’t believe everything you see on TV, real life is a lot more complicated._ **

Hailey turned the phone all the way off and put it in the drawer. They needed a stalker free day. She cautiously laid down next to Jay, keeping a safe distance and let sleep consume her once again.

**…**

Adam saw it on the morning news, and as soon as he did he bolted out his front door. He hadn’t heard from Kim yet and he was hoping he could beat the news there. He knocked frantically on the front door, only to be met with Mrs. Burgess’ sad eyes. 

She gave Adam a kind smile before nodding towards the stairs, giving him the okay to go find Kim. He could hear her sobs before he even made it to her room. He pushed the door open, “Baby?” Kim was sitting on her floor, back against her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn’t even look up at him. Adam sprang into action, he sat down in front of her, placing his hand over hers. Kim cried harder, she had someone there to rely on. 

They stayed there for what seemed like forever, Kim wrapped in Adam’s arms, he even shed a few tears. When she had finally cried herself out, she reluctantly pulled away. “I thought we were going to get her back.” 

“I know.” Adam said.

Kim took in a shaky breath. “What do we do?”

Adam was usually the guy with all the answers, but at this moment he had no idea what to say. He didn’t know how to comfort his girlfriend, he didn’t know how to make it better or how to make it hurt less. It wasn’t a secret that he wasn’t the biggest fan of Erin, he thought she was controlling power hungry. Two of the most important people in his life let their entire world revolve around her. 

Sure, she had her moments, but the majority of the time she was guilting Jay about something or having Kim tag along on her torch trips. It was like Erin was a bright, massive star that was mistaken for the sun, but it wasn’t. So, instead of getting warmth and life, eventually she left you cold and dead inside. 

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. 

Somehow, he got her off the floor and onto her bed. “Are we going to be okay?” 

Adam wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear, that it was all over and they were safe. But he couldn’t, because Erin was  _ dead _ and whoever killed her was still out there, and they were coming after them next.

**…**

The next few days were absolute agony. There was a small service, burying a inhabited casket this time. They had all decided to stay home for a few days, none of them were feeling particularly studios. Hailey had reluctantly given Jay the phone back that night, and it had been silent ever since then.

The gang had decided to get together away from the prying eyes of their parents, which is why they found themselves sitting in the middle of an elementary school playground in the middle of the night. And unfortunately, without any alcohol. 

It had been a laid back night, there was no talk of any stalkers or murderers, and the only words spoken about Erin were fond memories. “I remember this one time freshman year, it was right after we started dating, she insisted that we go to one of those movies in the park, but it was like November so it was freezing!” Jay explained, a smile gracing everyone’s faces. “My mom drove us because she was afraid of Hank scaring me. And then later we were awkward cuddling watching some stupid movie and me getting cocky, I go in for the kiss and then someone coughs behind us. Of course it’s Hank, and I freeze, but do you know what she does? She kisses me!” They all laugh loudly, “I have never been so scared in my life.”

The harsh reality of the situation sets in too quickly, because she was gone and now, he had been way more terrified than he was that night. “I wish I could’ve gotten to know her longer.” Hailey says, breaking the silence. It was true, she and Erin were not that close, but they never really got the chance to be. This whole situation was really awkward for her, she had known Erin, so she felt the loss, but she wasn’t feeling it like any of them. 

“Me too,” Kim said, giving her a kind smile. 

The night proved to be too good to be true and not five minutes laters, Erin’s phone buzzed.

**_Blocked ID: Did you miss me? It’s the mystery’s turn to be a little less mysterious, spill the beans on why you really came here. It’s time to mourn Hailey’s secrets._ **

Hailey’s eyes went wide. “Hailey, what do they mean?” Kim asked.

Hailey could feel her heart ready to leap out of her chest. This could not be happening, she never wanted any of them to know. “Um,” She stuttered, trying to formulate a lie. But it was pointless, she didn’t have a choice.

“Hailey?” She felt her eyes flood with tears, she couldn't bring herself to meet  _ his _ gaze.

“I-I didn’t want to tell you guys this.” She rushed out, lifting her eyes and letting them shift over the four people in front of her. “Erin was the only one that knew.” A lone tear rolled down her cheek. “I didn’t move here for a change of pace.”

Kevin nodded, “I figured you would have left if you could have, after what happened.” 

Hailey sighed, she might as well start at the beginning. “My dad is not a good guy and after both of my brothers left he got way worse. He would hit my mom and then he started throwing me around to get a rise out of Andrew, he’s 21 now.” Jay sucked in a breath and Kim covered her mouth with her hand, Adam’s arm tightening around her. “After he left, Nick tried to fill his shoes and protect mom and I guess me, and it worked for a while but…” She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. “He graduated and went off to college and I can’t blame him for wanting to get out of that hell hole. But it was like there was years of pent up aggression because of them and one night my dad just snapped.” She couldn’t hold it back anymore as she relived the worst time of her life. “For months it was just a slap every once and a while or screaming matches, but my dad got really drunk and came home convinced that my mom was cheating on him.” Hailey took a few deep breaths, completely oblivious to Jay’s jaw clenching so hard that it was threatening to break. “I jumped in front of her and he-he put me in the hospital.” She was sobbing, and Kim launched herself out of Adam’s embrace and pulled Hailey into her. 

“I’m so sorry Hailey.” She said into her ear as she cried.

Hailey pulled away, suddenly very aware that everyone was staring at her in disbelief. “Uh, after that, my mom sent me here to live with her sister.” 

“Did she press charges? Did you talk to the police?” Jay questioned, snapping out of his daze. He was angry, too angry for Hailey’s liking. 

Hailey stepped back into Kim. “N-No, she’s still with him.”

“What?” Jay yelled. 

Kevin placed a hand on his back, “Jay, man, chill, she’s okay--”

“No!” He spat, shrugging off his arm. “She’s not okay!” He gestured to Hailey, waving his arms mindlessly through the air. 

“Jay!” Adam shouted, trying to get his best friend’s attention. 

Hailey could feel her breathing speed up, she was panicking and she knew what that meant. “I-I’m sorry, I sh-shouldn’t have, I-I--” She took off running towards where they had parked their cars. 

“Hailey!” Kim called after her but she didn’t stop. 

It was hard to breathe and it wasn’t from the running. She bent over the hood of Adam’s car, praying to anything to make it all stop. Her lungs burned, her chest hurt and she could barely see through the wall of tears. She wanted to come here and never have to think about that night again, but now the few people that she never wanted to tell, knew. And they were already giving her the sad eyes and the pity looks and she wanted to erase all of it. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she shoved it away, screaming as she jumped back. When she recovered enough from the scare to look up she was met with Jay’s glossy eyes. He looked sad, hurt even, she had been afraid of him. She hadn’t flinched or screamed like that in months and his face gave away that he probably knew that. “Hailey, I’m sorry.” He said, his voice breaking off at the end. 

Hailey wiped her hands over her eyes and snifiled, trying to get herself together. “Kev, will you take me home please?” She asked, walking past him.

“Hailey.” Jay said again and the pain in his voice felt like a knife to the chest, but she couldn’t face him right now. 

She got in Kevin’s car without looking back, knowing that if she looked at him she would fall apart all over again. The ride home was silent and long, the only words they exchanged were a simple “goodnight,” as she got out. 

Hailey stood in her bathroom, staring at the shell of a girl looking back at her. She imagined the bruises that once stained her tan skin, the tears began to fall again, but this time she had no one to judge her. She slid down the wall behind her, burying her face in her knees and for the first time since Erin’s funeral, she felt completely alone. 


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

For the past 24 hours, Jay had been replaying the events at the playground back in his head and after every rerun he came to the same conclusion: he was an absolute dumbass.

He didn’t even understand what had happened, Hailey said the word “hospital,” and all he could see was red. He was so angry, no, he was  _ furious.  _ He just snapped, which looking back was the exact same thing that Hailey said her dad had done. 

The whole situation was unfair, he was already on edge from the week he had, his girlfriend was dead and now he finds out that his best friend had moved to Chicago to get away from her abusive father. The man should be rotting in jail, but instead he was home with his  _ wife _ , with Hailey’s _ mom _ . What the hell was wrong with her? If Jay knew where they lived he would personally put the son of a bitch in the hospital, he should know how it feels. 

As much as he wanted to punch a wall or someone else, he knew how empty his threats were. When Hailey jumped away from him last night she was scared, scared of him. She had just told them all about possibly the worst night of her life and he reacted selfishly, he let anger consume him and now,  _ she was afraid of him _ . And he deserved it.

He thought back to the night she was attacked, how she hyperventilated and refused to go to the hospital. It all made sense now, she hated hospitals because of what her dad did to her. She was remembering that night the whole time. He was there for her that night and he’d be damned if he wasn’t there for her now. 

**…**

Hailey sat on the couch next to her aunt, they were spending some quality time together before she went back to school the next day. Trudy had waited up for her niece the night before, so when she came home visibly upset, she knew something was up. 

Obviously Hailey couldn’t tell her what really happened, even though her aunt knew about what happened with her father she didn’t know about why she had to tell her friends. So, she made up some story about them spending the night grieving Erin without watchful eyes and that it was really hard for her. Naturally her aunt bought it and declared Sunday a girls day since Randall was on shift. 

They were nearing the end of it, and it had truly been a girls day. She hadn’t heard from anyone but Kim since last night and it was refreshing. She was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, a pint of Ben & Jerry’s in her lap. She was able to pretend that the world wasn’t still turning and that everything was okay. She was just a normal teenage girl watching Saved by the Bell reruns with her favorite aunt. 

She hadn’t spoken to Jay since she ran away from him, and she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t mad, she couldn’t be, he was right. She wasn’t okay, it wasn’t okay that her mom was still with her dad, she should have told the police. He was right about all of it, but she wasn’t sure if it was her pride or her fear of breaking down again that was keeping her from telling him that. And if she wasn’t speaking to him, then she didn’t have to deal with it, at least not now. 

The doorbell rang, popping their bubble. Trudy threw her blanket off, “I’ll get it.”

“If it’s Jay, tell him I’m asleep.” Hailey calls after her, she rolls her eyes. 

Trudy swings the door open and is shocked at the sight of the disheveled boy in front of her. “Jay.” She says a little too loud, attempting to alert Hailey. “What are you doing here?” 

Jay took a breath, stuffing his fidgety hands in his pockets. “Can I talk to Hailey?”

Trudy frowned, “I’m sorry, she’s been asleep for hours.” She felt bad for lying, but if Hailey was as upset with him as he looked, she probably didn’t need this tonight. 

Jay nodded, “Oh, okay. Tell her I stopped by? It’s important.” 

“Of course.” Trudy said, “Goodnight Jay.” 

Jay was left standing on the porch alone in the late summer heat. He had every intention of going home, but he couldn’t get his feet to move. 

Trudy was barely back to the living room when the doorbell rang again. “Well we sure are popular tonight.” She said, making her way towards the door yet again. 

When she opened it, Jay was still there. “She’s not asleep is she?” He asked. 

Trudy sighed and stepped back, “Come in.” When Hailey heard those words she froze, that was the last thing that she was supposed to do! “I’ll give you two a minute.” She said, ascending the stairs. 

Hailey suddenly felt very small under Jay’s intense gaze, he kept himself planted in the doorway, leaning against the wall. “Hey.”

“Hi,” She said quietly, shifting in her seat. 

Jay took a few steps towards her. “Can we talk?” His voice was gentle, like if he spoke too loud he would break her. Hailey nodded, setting her empty pint of ice cream on the coffee table. Jay sat down at the opposite end of the couch from her. “I am so sorry.” He said, his voice dripping in sincerity. “I was way out of line last night.” 

Hailey held his gaze, briefly thinking that the four foot distance between them was too much. “You were.” She said and Jay stiffened. Hailey took it as an opportunity to scoot a little closer to him. “But you were right.”

Jay let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “No, I wasn’t.” He said, shifting near her. “It wasn’t my place to judge you or your mom like that.” 

Hailey nodded, blinking back tears. “Thank you, that means a lot.” 

Jay places a hand over hers, “ _ You _ mean a lot Hailey, to me.” Hailey felt her heart lurch in her chest at his forwardness. It was no secret that she was attracted to him, she had been for a while, but not just that, he meant a lot to her too. He had become her rock through all of this and now she was sure she was his. Jay chuckled nervously, “You can say something anytime you want.” 

Hailey cracked a smile before wrapping her arms around him. She thought back to the night before and she thought that showing him she wasn’t afraid of him was better than just telling him. Jay relaxed into the hug, letting his arms sneak around her waist. There was nothing quite like the feeling he felt in his stomach as they sat there.

As much as me missed her, it never felt like that with Erin. He loved her, but he was never in love with her. Not that he was in love with Hailey, she had become his best friend, his partner in crime or in solving crimes to be more realistic. Either way, he couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore and after everything that’s happened he hoped he wouldn’t have to.

The realization hit him like a semi truck, Erin was dead, she was murdered at only 16 years old. No one was promised a tomorrow, so why wait for some sort of sense of security or for the right time. It wasn’t worth it, not when someone could be ripped away from you in a second. 

Jay pulled away and Hailey came very close to pulling him back to her. His gaze locked on hers and he reached to push a piece of blonde hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes left hers and glanced at her lips. When the green orbs met her blue ones again she was practically puddy in his hand. 

Jay leaned in a little, it didn’t matter that Erin was gone or that he was moving too fast. He just wanted her, so he kissed her. It was soft and slow and gentle, not pressure to become more, just a sweet, delicate kiss that left Hailey’s head spinning. Her eyes remained closed for several moments as he pulled away, opening to find Jay beaming at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands, it wasn’t their first kiss, but the other one wasn’t even worth being compared. 

“Why did you do that?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

“I wanted to.” Jay said, feigning confidence but quickly panicking. “Is that okay? I’m sor--”

“Jay,” She said, intertwining their hands again. “It’s definitely okay.”

**...**

The next day Jay sat at a table with Kevin and Adam in the shop. The three of them had purposely taken the class together. “So, you and Hailey seemed okay last block.” Kevin said. 

“I think we’re more than okay.” Jay said grinning. 

Adam looked up from his design of a birdhouse and gasped. “Oh no, I know that face. What did you do?”

Jay chuckled and his smile got bigger. “I kissed her last night.” 

“You did what?” Adam yelled, earning a glare from their teacher. He sank into his seat, lowering his voice. “You did what?”

“I kissed her.” Jay said again.

“My man.” Kevin said, giving Jay a fist bump.

Adam let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you crazy? After everything that is going on right now, you kissed her? That’s a pretty big bomb to drop.” 

“You got Kim out of all this, why don’t I get a chance with Hailey?” Jay asked and Kevin groaned, he didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of whatever this was.

“Well to start, Kim isn’t my recently deceased girlfriend's ex-nemesis.” Adam snapped back.

Jay raised his voice a bit, “What do you mean Adam?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Erin hated Hailey.”

“Guys--” 

“I don’t see what that has to do with any of this.” Jay whisper yelled.”

“Jay, calm down.” Kevin said, “Adam, explain yourself.  _ Please. _ ”

Adam sighed, “You are one of my best friends and I watched you get hurt over and over again when you were with Erin.” Jaw unclenched his jaw, seeing that his friend had the best intentions. “Hailey is awesome, but she comes with some serious baggage.There is nothing wrong with that, but, after the few months you’ve had, I’m not sure that diving headfirst into a relationship is the best idea right now. With anyone, but especially Hailey, she is important to you right?” Jay nodded, “So wait until you can treat her right, until you can treat each other right.”

  
As much as he hated to admit it, Adm was right. He couldn’t use Hailey as a distraction or a silver lining anymore, she was a person, _ his person _ and nothing was worth risking that. “Yeah man, I got it.” Jay turned to face the front of the class, letting his mind race. He could have Hailey when this was all over, but until then, the only thing he cared about was keeping her alive. 


	10. Happiness is a Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Hailey leaned against Jay’s truck while she waited for him, once again he was her ride home. The events from the night before replayed in her head and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she saw him walking toward her. They hadn’t spoken alone since it happened, they had seen each other in class of course, but they were surrounded by their friends. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting from him, as close as they had gotten she still couldn’t read him. She wasn’t sure anybody could.

The smile on Hailey’s face was priceless as Jay approached her, his stomach churned with guilt, but Adam’s words were ingrained in his brain. He enjoyed the fleeting moment of complete happiness while it lasted, pretending that he wasn’t going to have to end whatever existed between them in a few short moments. As much as he hated it, it wasn’t fair to her. She deserves someone who knew exactly what they wanted and how they were feeling and not wrapped up in all the shit that they were. 

“Hey stranger.” She said smirking, Jay took her in. She was leaning against his truck, and for some reason the sight of her pushing herself off of it had him feeling some type of way. Her blonde hair was falling down over her shoulders, which was a rare occurrence, and her black ripped jeans were a perfect fit. 

Jay snapped out of his trance, suddenly realizing that she was probably watching his eyes scan her body. “Hey.” He rounded the truck to the drivers side, “Good day?” He asked over the roof.

Hailey used the running board to launch her small frame into the front seat, causing Jay to stifle a laugh. “Yeah, you?” 

Jay nodded, “Pretty good.” He revved the engine and pulled out of the parking space. “Adam almost glued his hand to his face during shop.” 

Hailey laughed, “I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“Don’t worry, I took pictures,” Jay said, giving her a cheeky grin.

Hailey returned the favor, turning to look out the window. She watched the houses go by and placed her hand on the center console next to where Jay’s was already resting, she kept her eyes trained on the blur of trees. She waited patiently for the moment when he would intertwine their hands, but moved hers back to her lap when she realized it wasn’t coming. Pink flush tinted her cheeks and she didn’t dare look at him now.

Jay grimaced as Hailey pulled her hand away, it took everything in him not to take it out of her lap. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about the whole situation, he cared deeply about her and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. That was the very thing he was trying to avoid. The selfish part of him wanted to just say “screw it” and be with her, life was short, they all knew that now. But all the reasons why he kissed her were also why he shouldn’t have. 

“Hailey--”

“Jay don’t.” She said, finally turning to face him. “Don’t explain anything please. I get it.” 

Jay swallowed hard, “I’m sorry--”

“Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.” She cut him off again.

Jay considered trying to explain again, but he figured it was a mute point. He wasn’t going to be able to get a word in.

In the passenger seat Hailey’s eyes stung. Out of all the ways that she could have imagined this conversation going, she wasn’t prepared for this one. Hell, it wasn’t even a conversation, but she knew exactly what would’ve been said. Hailey didn’t want a half assed explanation or an apology, it had been a mistake, _ he _ had made a mistake, there was nothing that she could do about it. Groveling or talking it out wouldn’t dull the pain in her chest, thankfully she had gotten pretty good at ignoring the feeling all together. 

She busied herself on her phone, texting Kim to see if she could come over. She was in some serious need of girl time. As soon as she responded Hailey spoke up. “Can you take me to Kim’s house please?” She never looked over at him, she kept her eyes trained on the road. 

Jay nodded and took the next left instead of right. The drive was short, and Hailey already had her seatbelt unbuckled before they even reached the driveway. “Hailey, I’m sorry.” He said as she got out.

“It’s fine, Jay, really. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that she slammed the door.

**…**

Less than 10 minutes later Jay found himself sitting in Adam’s room. He thought he was going to be spending the afternoon with Hailey, but obviously plans changed. Instead he was sitting on the floor with his U.S. History textbook open in front of him. Homework stopped for no man, or stalker for that matter. 

Adam groaned, spinning around to face Jay. “Have you done the pre-calc homework yet?” 

“Man, I haven’t even started.” Jay said, cracking a smile. 

“Damnit.” Adam grumbles, “I’m never going to finish this, Wilson is a tyrant.” 

Jay knew exactly what Adam was talking about, their history teacher, Mrs. Wilson had assigned them three chapters to read plus notes and it had to be done by the next class. Which unfortunately was tomorrow. “I’m halfway through chapter two.” Jay said, holding up his scribbled notebook. 

“I’ll give you the answers to half of the pre-cal work if you give me your chapter one notes.” Adam proposed. 

Jay chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t want your pre-cal work.” Adam glared at him, but Jay handed him the notes from the first chapter anyway. 

“I love you.” Adam said as he fake prayed to Jay, who kicked his hands away. “I don’t know how the girls are doing it, AP, I swear Kim is taking twenty-five of them this year.”

Jay nodded in agreement, “I don’t either.” 

The two worked in silence for a long time. Finally Jay broke it by sighing dramatically. “I’m done.” Adam cocked an eyebrow, “With the history shit.” He reluctantly pulled out his pre-calc textbook and flipped to the correct page. The assignment sheet said problems 35-63, it was going to be a long night 

“So, did you talk to Hailey?” Jay looked between his homework and Adam, math was sounding a lot better than the latter at the moment. 

“Yep.” Jay said, avoiding Adam’s gaze. “Translating log functions…” He trailed off, attempting to get Adam off his ass. 

It worked for a few minutes, Jay had managed to get a few problems under his belt before Adam spoke up again. “Okay, it’s killing me. What happened?” Adam leaned forward in his chair, smirking slightly.

“Nothing really.” He sighed, chuckling a bit. “She didn’t even let me get a word in.” 

“Sheesh, that bad?”

Jay shook his head, “I honestly don’t know, she just said that she understood and I didn’t have to explain.” 

Adam cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t know if you are the luckiest son of a bitch in the world or if you are just out of touch with reality.” Jay shrugged. “You sure she’s not pissed?” Adam asked.

“One hundred percent.” 

**…**

“I’m pissed.” Hailey said to Kim as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had told Kim what happened as she paced around the room, Kim sat on her bed clutching a pillow. “I completely understand where he is coming from. I get it, there is so much going on right now, neither of us really needs to be in a relationship right now.” She stopped her back and forth motions. “Just--why did he kiss me just to shut me down?” 

Kim shrugged, giving her a kind smile. “I don’t know Hailes.” Kim didn’t know how to comfort her friend, Adam was her first boyfriend and they had jumped right in the deep end, so far it had worked out well for them. She watched Hailey cautiously as she stared into the full length mirror leaning against the wall, she fiddled with her shirt, pulling it away from her stomach. Hailey stuck her leg out in front of her, looking at herself in a different way. Kim sighed, “Hailey, stop.” She said.

Her friend turned to face her, her eyes glassy. Kim jumped up and hugged her, ignoring the fact that Hailey was not a hugger. Hailey pulled away a little while later and wiped under her eye. “I’m sorry.” Kim kept a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I don’t even understand what’s wrong with me. I just-I just keep thinking about Erin.” 

Hailey felt terrible, feeling jealous of a dead girl was not a good feeling. Not only that, but how can someone make you feel self-conscious from the grave? She hated comparing herself to Erin, she just couldn’t help it. 

“Hailey you are allowed to be upset about this.” Kim said. “You can understand him and forgive him and still be upset.” Hailey nodded, hating herself for yet another moment of weakness. First with Jay, now with Kim, she was letting her walls down more and more. Telling them about her dad had been a step in the wrong direction, letting people in only got you hurt, today proved that. “You wanna go get ice cream?” 

“Yeah.”

**…**

Jay was pretty sure that his pile of homework was endless, he had finally gotten back to work after he and Adam’s short conversation about Hailey, but he wasn’t getting much done. A familiar ringtone sounded throughout the room and both of their heads shot up. Looks like they were done for the night. Jay grabbed Erin’s phone out of the bag and read the message out loud.

**_Blocked ID: There’s already been one heart broken today, let’s make it two. It’s time for the heartbreaker to go back to his old ways. Call Kim and end it._ **

“No. I’m not doing it.” Adam said.

“Adam--”

“No Jay.” He ran his hands through his hair and down his face. “She is my person, she gets hurt either way, I can only protect her from one.” 

Jay nodded, he wasn’t sure if he could let go of Hailey if he had to. There had to be a way to save everybody. “We should probably go over there.” 

“Let’s go.”

**…**

Fifteen minutes after Hailey and Kim were headed for Kim’s car. It was parked in the free standing garage behind their house. Kim unclasped the latch on the door and pushed it up, entering keys in hand. 

“What are you thinking? Scoops?” Kim asked. 

Hailey turned to face her, ready to respond, but there was a loud crack. “Ki--” She tried to scream, but before she could the dark shadow reached her and the baseball bat made contact with her head. 

Kim woke up groaning, she didn’t remember how she had gotten where she was, but she knew her head hurt like hell. She pried herself on the floor and scanned the room. She was pretty sure she was in her garage, it was dark so obviously the door was closed and her car was _ running _ .

She began to panic, “Hailey? Hailey…” She breathed out, her chest felt heavy and as she stood up she used the wall for balance.

Hailey woke up to the sound of her name, she touched her hand to her forehead, pulling it away to find it red with blood. Kim eventually reached the driver side door and pulled as hard as she could, causing herself to go stumbling backwards. It was locked. 

“Kim?” Hailey asked, pushing herself up. Her head was swimming. “What happened?” 

Kim fought back tears as she yanked the handle again. “I don’t know, but we have to get out of here.”

It was in that moment that Hailey understood the gravity of the situation. They were trapped with a running car. She thought back to the safety training classes they had in middle school. There was no doubt that they were both suffering from carbon monoxide poisoning, they needed to stay awake. 

“Do you-Do you want to try to lift up the door?” Hailey asked, stumbling over her words. Kim nodded and they both got to the garage door as fast as they could. “Ok, 1-2-3.” They both pulled with all their strength, which was fleeting fast.

Kim took a breath, “L-Let’s try a-again.” Hailey positioned herself again and the girls pulled with everything in them. There was no way that door was budging. Kim’s eyes filled again, this was the closest to death that she had ever been and she wasn’t ready for it. 

Hailey looked around, trying to find anything to get them out of there. She spotted a tennis racket leaned against the back wall and she rushed toward it. “Kim! We can try and break a window.” There was no response. “Kim?” Hailey panicked when she saw the way Kim had herself braced against the car, her chest heaving.

“Hailey I can’t breathe.” Hailey took that as an opportunity to jam the handle of the rackett into the driver’s side window. It didn’t make a dent, she hit it again and again, but in her current state she wasn’t strong enough. Kim gagged and then proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor. 

Hailey gave up on the rackett and rushed to her side. “Oh shit, Kim.” She knew that wasn’t a good sign. Kim fell to her knees and Hailey went with her, trying to keep her from hitting the floor too hard. “You have to stay awake.” Kim nodded, bracing herself against the floor. She needed help.  _ Her phone. _

Hailey pried herself off the floor once again and maneuvered herself to the garage door when she had first gone down. It had to be around there somewhere. She heard a thud behind her and turned to see Kim collapsed on the floor. The fast turn of her head sent her tumbling into the wall and she ricocheted onto the floor. Hailey laid there completely helpless, she was out of strength  _ and _ out of time. 

Adam pulled into Kim’s driveway with Jay in the front and Kevin in the back. He was a nervous wreck and was out of the car before it was completely in park. “Kim!” He shouted. They checked the backdoor, which was the only door her family used, it was locked and no lights were on in the house. 

“Hailey?” Jay yelled, neither of them were answering their phone. 

Kevin walked towards the garage, he heard a rumbling. “Dude do you think someone’s in there?”

“Hailey!” The voice got Hailey’s attention, causing her to lift her head up off the floor. “Hailey, where are you?” The voice shouted again. Using every ounce of strength she had left, Hailey kicked the garage door and let her head hit the floor again, hoping that it would be enough. 

All three boys heard the thud against the door and scrambled to get it open. The sight in front of them was terrifying, they all gasped and sprung into action. Jay was immediately at Hailey’s side, he flipped her over and pressed his hand to the gash on her forehead. “Hailey, stay with me.”

Hailey’s eyes fluttered open, but only for a second. The image of him leaning over her was coming in and out of focus, almost to the point where Hailey thought it was a dream. “Jay?” It was barely audible, but it was music to his ears.

“Yeah Hailes. It’s me, I’m here.” He said, grabbing her hand. “Hailey’s awake!” He called to Adam and Kevin, Kevin nodded before relaying information to the 911 operator. He had called amongst the craziness.

“Kim’s not.” Adam cried out, clutching his girlfriend in his arms. “Man she threw up and she’s not responding.” 

Jay grimaced, he was splitting his attention between the two of them. He felt for Adam, but he had to keep Hailey awake. “Did you shake her?” 

“Jay, I tried everything!” He yelled back, Jay realized it was a stupid question the moment he asked it, but he didn’t know what to do.

He focused on Hailey again, who’s eyes were threatening to close again. “Hailey, Hailey, you’ve got to stay awake.” He said, gripping her hand harder. “You’re safe, everything is going to be fine, but I need you to stay awake. 

Hailey squeezed his hand, showing him that she understood. She focused on taking deep breaths, she felt like she could finally breathe again. The sound of sirens was a welcome assault to her ears, in what felt like no time she was in the back of the ambulance, but in the process she had been ripped away from Jay. 

The paramedics were telling her the same thing Jay was, that she had to keep her eyes open, that she had to stay awake, but they weren’t as convincing. And after fighting for what felt like hours, Hailey let herself drift away. 


	11. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay, Adam and Kevin followed the ambulances to the hospital. Jay drove so that Adam could call Kim’s mom, his hands were numb from gripping the wheel so tightly. They rushed into the emergency department after them, only to be held back by the desk nurse. “I will get you boys an update as soon as possible, but right now I need you to sit down.” They all nodded and took seats next to the nurses station.

They waited anxiously, Adam’s leg bouncing, Jay staring off into space. Kevin was holding his friends together, thankful that they had decided to pick him up on the way. The emergency department doors opened again and Claire Burgess came rushing in. She spotted her daughter’s boyfriend immediately and made her way over. Adam stood and gladly received a hug from his surrogate mother. “What happened?”

Adam shook his head, “We don’t know. They were in the garage when we got there.” 

Claire nodded, fighting back the tears. “I’m so glad you boys got there in time.” She said, looking at Jay and Kevin as well. “So Hailey was there too?” Jay nodded. “I’ll go call Trudy.” The disheveled woman walked back out the doors and Adam sat down again.

Jay’s mind was racing, they should’ve left sooner, if they hadn’t picked up Kevin then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. A few minutes later Claire returned, taking the empty seat next to Adam. They waited a while longer, Trudy made it before the doctor came to update them. 

They all stood as the doctor approached, Jay could feel her heart beating faster. He was just praying that she wasn’t dead, he couldn’t lose anyone else. 

“You must be here for Ms. Upton and Ms. Burgess?” He asks. They all nod vigorously. “Alright, well I’ll start with Kim. She has yet to regain consciousness but we are very optimistic based on her scans. When she does wake up we’ll need to run a few more tests, she was deprived of oxygen for a long period of time and there is a risk of hearing loss in both ears.” Adam’s breath caught in his throat.

“Can we see her?” Claire asked.

The doctor shook his head, “She also has a severe concussion, so there are still a few tests we need to run, but I will send a nurse out to get you as soon as possible.”

“And Hailey?” Trudy asked before Jay could.

“She has a severe concussion, in addition to a head laceration that we assume is from hitting the floor.” He explained. “She was slipping in and out of consciousness when they brought her in, so we sedated her. Her head CT was clean, but she has a very serious heart arrhythmia.” The doctor took a breath. “She coded in the ambulance, but they got her back quickly. She is being prepped for surgery right now to insert a temporary pacemaker. Usually we would hold off, but with her age and medical history we think it’s the best course of action. I will be out to update you as soon as I have any more information.” 

Trudy muttered a thank you before collapsing into the chair behind her. The tears began to flow and Claire placed a comforting hand on her back. 

Jay felt his legs carry him out of the ED, he needed air. He hit the outside wall of the hospital repeatedly, Hailey was in emergency surgery, his hope was fleeting fast. A hand landed on his back but he pushed it away. “Woah man…” Adam said.

Jay turned to face him and shoved him backwards. “This is all your fault!” He yelled. 

“What the hell are you talking ab--”

“You refused to end things with Kim! If you had done what they said neither of them would be in this situation!” He said, getting in Adam’s face.

Adam shoved Jay away. “How was I supposed to know this would happen?” 

“Hailey could die Adam!” His jaw clenched and he readied his fists. 

“That’s not my fault!”

“Like hell it is--” Jay cut himself off by throwing a punch, but it was caught by Kevin who forced himself between them.

“Hey!” He yelled, “What the hell is wrong with the two of you?” Jay took a step back, starring Adam down. “Jay, take a walk.” He said, but Jay stayed where he was. “Hailey is in surgery, take a walk.” He turned to Adam and pointed to the doors, silently telling him to go inside. 

Jay reluctantly walked away, still wanting to bash Adam’s face in. He made his way to a bench around the corner and sat down, head in his hands. It almost didn’t feel real, Hailey was in surgery and Kim might not get her hearing back. He dreaded the moment that Hailey would wake up, probably alone, he knew that she hated hospitals, not that he was a huge fan himself. 

It was getting late, so he texted his mom what had happened and said that he wouldn’t be home for a while. He didn’t want his mom to worry, he was doing enough of that for the both of them.

**…**

Jay sat on the bench for a long time before walking back into the hospital, when he entered the weight on his chest reappeared. The words “medical history” kept running through his head, he couldn’t help to let his mind wander to what happened with her dad. How bad was it? He was itching to know what happened, but asking Hailey was a big fat no, even if she was awake and able to answer.

He eyed Trudy across the room, surely she would know what her niece went through. Before Jay could stop himself, he was seated next to her. “Can we talk?” He asked, glancing around. Adam and Kevin were nowhere to be found and Claire was on the phone.

“Of course.” She said, placing a comforting hand on his. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just--” He paused, “Hailey told me why she came here.” Trudy sucked in a breath and nodded, urging him to continue. “I need to know what happened that night, it’s eating me alive.”

Trudy sighed, “Jay this isn’t my story to tell…”

“Please.” He pleaded, eyes full of something that Trudy had never seen in him before. 

“I don’t know what happened before they got to the hospital.” She said, admitting defeat. “But after Hailey was sent into surgery her mother called me terrified. She thought that Eldon had killed her.” Jay sat there in shock. “She was in real bad shape, I don’t know the extent of all her injuries but I do know that she ended up with three broken ribs that ended up perforating her lung, her shoulder was dislocated and I’m pretty sure her wrist was broken. There was more, I know it, but Anne wouldn’t tell me the rest.” Trudy let out a shaky breath and watched the young man in front of her cautiously.

Jay stayed frozen for a few moments, wrapping his head around all of the information that he had just gotten. “I don’t understand, how did he get away with it?”

“Anne told the police that someone broke into their house, Eldon left town right after it happened. They pretended that he was on a business trip the whole time.” Trudy explained.

Jay felt the tension in his jaw as he bit back his response. “I’m sorry, but that is crazy.”

“I agree, I insisted that Hailey come live with us or I would go to the police.” Trudy said, “I love my sister but she is blind when it comes to him, she can make her own mistakes, but Hailey didn’t choose that life.” 

Jay nodded, “Hailey told us that her mom sent her here.”

“She doesn’t know that it was all my idea.” She leaned in a bit, “And I would like to keep it that way.”

“Of course.” He said, averting his gaze back to the hallway. He was getting restless waiting for an update. 

Trudy squeezed his shoulder, “She’ll be fine, she’s tough.” Jay took a deep breath, letting her words sink in, he really hoped that she would be. “I’m glad you two have each other, I think you both needed it.”

Jay smiled, she had no idea how much he really did.


	12. The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

After a long night of waiting and then being forced to go home, Adam was seated beside Kim’s bed while she lay there still unconscious. He was beyond anxious, she hadn’t woken up since they found the girls and with the potential loss of her hearing looming over them, waiting was getting worse by the second. The steady beeping of her monitor was the only noise piercing the silence. Her mom had gone home to shower and talk to her dad, so it was just Adam in the room. 

His almost fist fight with Jay the night before was still very prominent in his mind. Jay’s words stung, but he was right, all of this was Adam’s fault. If he had ended things like he was told to, he would be  _ heartbroken,  _ but Kim would be fine or at least not laying in a hospital bed. He had acted selfishly and it almost got two people he cared about killed, there was no room for mistakes in the sick, twisted game they were playing. 

He leaned against the bed and put his face in his hand. She looked peaceful, the most at rest that she had been in weeks understandably. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her limp on, gently brushing his thumb over the top of it. He knew that in the movies this was the part where the mourning love interest makes a heartfelt speech professing his love for the other, but he didn’t have anything to say other than “I’m sorry.” 

Suddenly, Kim stirred and her eyes fluttered open, squinting at the light. She looked around the room and Adam stood immediately. “Hey, I’m here.” She smiled softly to acknowledge him, reaching to pull her oxygen out of her nose. “Oh, no, I think--”

“Take this off…”

“Let me help you.” He helped her pull off and leaned forward. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How’re you feeling?” He asked. He smiled big, she was responding so obviously able to hear him.

Kim’s face fell and she stuttered a bit. “I feel like a-like-like a puppet who someone else is making talk.” Adam reached out and brushed a stray hair that had fallen off of her face, “How long was I out?” She groaned.

“Well, they sedated you last night to help with the swelling in your brain. You remember what happened?” He asked.

“What? What happened?” Adam stiffened and reached out to touch her cheek, his heart beating faster. “What year is it? Who is the president? What’s the internet?”

Adam fake laughed and gave her a pointed look, “You are very funny. I’m not,” He swallowed, “Strong enough to be messed with right now.”

“Hey,” She said, grabbing his arm. “You were worried about me?”

Adam looked at the ground and scoffed, “You have no idea.”

“It’s okay.”

He shrugged, “I love you, you know?”

Kim grinned and nodded, he had said it before, but this time it felt so different. “I love you too.”

Adam stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pressing another against her lips. He sat down the bed next to her and took her hand in his, and as if on cue, her doctor entered.

**…**

A few rooms away on the same floor, Jay sat next to Trudy in Hailey’s hospital room. Like Kim a short time ago, she was still asleep after spending the majority of the night in surgery. 

Jay had gone home against his will at about one the night before, Trudy insisted he needed sleep and a shower. He had only accomplished one of the two. He spent all of his short time away thinking about her, whether it was the situation with her dad or what had happened to her and Kim, he couldn’t get her out of his head. 

Fear had begun to consume him and he wasn’t a huge fan. The situation felt all too familiar, he could feel her slipping away just like Erin did. 

He glanced up to see Adam in the doorway, “Hey man, Kim’s awake.” He said and Jay looked at Hailey one last time before following Adam down the hall. When they reached the room, Kim was watching the news with a bored look on her face.

“Hey,” Jay said, “How’re you feeling?” 

Kim gave him a soft smile as he crossed to her, “I’m okay, bit of a headache. But, I’m fine.” Jay nodded, eyes focused on the floor. “How’s Hailey?”

Jay shrugged, “Still asleep.” 

Silence fell between them, Adam spoke up to break it. “So, now that we are free of the prying doctors...can you tell us what happened?” 

Kim nodded while the two boys sat in the seats beside her bed. “We were going to get ice cream since Hailey was so upset.” Kim froze when she realized what she had said, Jay grimaced. “Anyway, the last thing that I remember is leaving the house and then I woke up on the floor of the garage. Hailey was still out when I woke up, so I tried to get her to wake up and I kept trying to open the door of my car, but it was locked. Then I remember Hailey hitting the window with a tennis racket, then I’m pretty sure I vomited. After that, I don’t remember anything.” 

Adam nodded, “Okay, we need a fake story, to tell the police. They are bound to come by soon right?” 

“Yeah…” Jay said, he was only half paying attention to them. He was trying to piece everything together, if Hailey had been trying to break the window then how did she end up all the way on the opposite side of the garage? How long did she lay there before they got there? What was she trying to do? His mind was racing. 

“So, we tell them that I accidentally locked my keys in my car and when I tried to get something to open it, the door fell and we couldn’t lift it up. Skip all the middle stuff, and we both woke up here?” Kim suggests.

Adam agrees, “I think that it’s the only way we can spin this, I mean it’s going to make the two of you sound like idiots…”

“I know.” Kim grumbles. 

“I’m glad we’re all on the same page, I think I’m going to head back.” Jay says, standing. He doesn’t wait for a response before he walks out of the room. 

Part of him is so angry, he’s been trying to convince himself that it wasn’t Adam’s fault for hours but it’s not working. And, it seemed so unfair that Kim was fine and Hailey wasn’t when Kim was the intended target. Unless Kim wasn’t the intended target, he had no idea. Nothing made sense and the one person that could help him was still not responsive. 

Not long after he returned to his perch by Hailey’s bed, Trudy announced that she was going to go update her husband and grab them lunch. Jay muttered a thank you before she left. Trudy left the hospital feeling uneasy, she hated watching the young man be in pain but it was comforting to know that Hailey had someone like him in her corner. 

Jay sat back in his chair at the foot of Hailey’s bed, he pulled out his phone, deciding that he could find  _ something _ to do to pass the time before he could look into those beautiful blue eyes again.

“Ohmigod.” Someone said, and Jay’s head snapped up. There was a petite, blonde woman standing in the doorway. She glanced over at him, her eyes widening. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

Jay stood cautiously, “You’re fine.” He smiled nervously, his hand scratching the back of his neck. Jay looked at the woman with a cocked eyebrow, attempting to get her to introduce herself. 

She must have gotten the memo because she stepped forward and stuck out her hand. “I’m Anne, Upton. Hailey’s mom.” 

Jay immediately noticed the resemblance, feeling stupid for not thinking that before. “Jay.” He said, shaking her hand.

“Are you her boyfriend?” She asked, glancing between him and her daughter. 

Jay blushed.  _ He wished. _ “No, just a good friend.” Anne nodded, but he was pretty sure that she didn’t believe him. 

Anne took Hailey’s hand in hers and Jay took a few steps back, considering leaving the room all together, but he couldn’t convince himself to walk out. “Do you know what happened? Trudy was very vague on the phone…” She trailed off, looking at him with glassy eyes. 

“Uh, we had all made plans to hang out, so Adam and I--Adam is one of our friends--picked up Kevin and headed to Kim’s. Um, Hailey was at Kim’s house, she’s Adam’s girlfriend. Anyway…” Jay cursed himself for stuttering so much. This should not be so difficult. “Kim woke up a few hours ago and she told us that she accidentally locked her keys in her car and when they were looking for something to open the door, the garage door fell off it’s hinge.” Jay sighed, having successfully told their made up story. “Adam and I pried the door open when we got there and found him passed out on the floor, Kim said that Hailey tried to break the window with a tennis racket.” 

Anne smiled softly, proud of her daughter for doing her best in a bad situation. “Kim, the other girl, is she alright?” 

Jay nodded, “She’s fine.”

“Good,” Anne swallowed hard, fighting back tears. “Thank you for being here with her.”

“Of course.” Jay gave her a reassuring smile, but he didn’t know if it was for her sanity or his.

Anne wiped a tear from under her eye. “Do they know when she’s going to wake up?” 

“They said it would be at some point today…” Jay said, shrugging. He took a moment to take her in. He realized that this wasn’t the first time that her mother had stood over her uncious body in a hospital and it made his blood boil. Hailey didn’t deserve any of this, and her mom seemed so kind. It took him a bit before he noticed that he was intently checking Anne’s exposed skin for any signs of harm. When he found one his breath caught in his throat, there was a dark bruise poking out from under her short sleeve blouse and it was a scary reminder that Hailey’s past situation was all too real. 

A few minutes of silence pass before Anne speaks up again, “Is she happy here?”

Jay thinks about it for a second. He really hoped she was. Even in the middle of the shitshow they were living, they had all managed to find ways to laugh and have fun, ways to just be teenagers for a little while. “I think so.” He said, a lopsided grin on his face. “I know that he makes the rest of us really happy.” Jay wanted to add an “especially me” to the end, but he figured the last person he should send mixed signals to is her mother. 

Before Anne could respond another person walked into the room. “Sorry I took so long, I had to find parking and then figure out what room she was in…” The man looked up and gave Jay a questioning look. He looked at Anne, “Who’s this?” 

Anne smiled, “Honey this is Jay, he’s a friend of Hailey’s.”

The man gave Jay a megawatt smile and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you son, I’m Eldon, Hailey’s father.” 


	13. Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay clenched his jaw as he took the man’s hand. He wanted nothing more than to sock him square in the face--a thought that was becoming a pattern--and tell him to get the hell out. But, that was a sure way to get  _ himself _ thrown out, and he refused to let Hailey wake up alone in this horrible situation. So, he bit his tongue and played nice. “You too, sir. Wish it was under better circumstances.” Jay said, forcing a smile. It was true, he did wish that they had met under better circumstances, for two reasons. One being that her dad wasn’t a sadistic asswhole and two being that he wished he was in a position to beat the shit out of him. 

Eldon nodded, agreeing with the young man standing in front of him, none-the wiser of his bubbling hatred. He wrapped an arm around his wife and thankfully didn’t notice Jay’s not so subtle flinch. 

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, Jay had once again sat down in the seat adjacent to Hailey’s bed while Anne and Eldon pulled chairs up next to her. Jay’s knee bounced nervously, he was wondering how long it took to buy a sandwich and where Trudy was. He wanted to leave and remove himself from the terrible silence, but the thought of Hailey waking up to face her father without him was as appealing as drinking battery acid. Instead, he sent a quick text to Adam, hoping he would come and share his wit and charm with the group.

**_Jay: Hailey’s parents are here…_ **

Less than five seconds later, he replied.

**_Ruzey Ruzek: Are you serious?_ **

**_Jay: Deadass_ **

**_Jay: I’m gonna kill him if you don’t come stop me_ **

**_Ruzey Ruzek: Don’t do that…_ **

**_Ruzey Ruzek: A hospital is a terrible place to kill someone_ **

**_Ruzey Ruzek: If you are going to murder him, put a little more effort in. For me?_ **

Jay rolled his eyes, he was thankful for his best friend who was obviously trying to distract him. He also took notice of the fact that yet again, Adam had changed his contact information to something stupid. 

**_Jay: I hate you_ **

**_Adam Ruzek: No you don’t_ **

**_Adam Ruzek: You love me_ **

**_Jay: Whatever_ **

**_Adam Ruzek: Love you too bestie ;)_ **

**_Jay: Stop being a little shit pls_ **

**_Jay: This is not good_ **

**_Adam Ruzek: I know_ **

**_Adam Ruzek: Let me talk to Kim and then I’ll come down there_ **

**_Jay: Thanks_ **

**_Adam Ruzek: Ofc_ **

Jay let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing into his chair a bit more. At least with Adam here he wouldn’t have to bear the hostility alone. 

“So. Jay, tell me about yourself.” Eldon said, turning to face him. “Anne made it sound like you and Hailey are bery close.” 

Jay leaned forward in his chair, deciding that a faked conversation was better than deafening silence. Plus, he couldn’t risk Hailey’s dad thinking he knew anything, he didn’t want to put her or her mom in harms way. “We are, she’s my best friend.” He said honestly, with a soft smile.

“I hope you have only pure intentions with my daughter…” Eldon threatened, a eyebrow cocked.

Jay fought off the urge to scoff, “The purest.” 

Eldon nodded, feigning relief. “Good.” Jay was convinced he was only speaking to keep up appearances. “You play any sports son?” 

“Baseball.” Jay said courtly, his own father wouldn’t own up to him being his  _ son _ , he didn’t need anyone calling him that, let alone an abusive arse. 

“Hailey’soldest brother went to college on a baseball scholarship!” Anne said, piping in. Jay gave her a big smile, happy to transfer the conversation to her. 

“Really? Where?” Jay asked, genuinely interested.

Anne beamed,“Indiana State.” 

“Wow, you must be proud.” Jay said.

“We are.” Eldon cut in, a little too harsh for Jay’s liking. 

Just like that the almost friendly conversation was over and the silence returned, Jay was about to text Adam to ask him where he was when Trudy came bounding into the room holding a pizza box. Her jaw dropped and Jay stood immediately. Her eyes met his and then focused back on the couple in front of her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

**…**

Kevin sat in the locker room with Matt Casey and Connor Rhodes after their saturday morning practice. He hated that he couldn’t be with his friends at the hospital, but football season stopped for no man and he was counting on impressing college scouts a year early.

“You coming to the party tonight?” Connor askes. Kevin shakes his head and Connor rolls his eyes. “Of course you aren’t, you haven’t been to any in months. Matt?”

Matt shakes his head as well. “Can’t, I have a date with Sylvie.” 

Before Connor can respond, Kevin claps his teammate and friend on the back. “Man, you’ve been crushing on her for like a year now.” He teases and Matt smiles big. “Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Matt says, “I’m really excited, really nervous and really worried that I’m going to screw this up.” 

Kevin is taken aback by the blondes sudden outburst of transparency, Matt wasn’t usually one for sharing his feelings. Anxiety must be his truth serum. “Where are you taking her?” 

“Molly’s, you know it? I think it’s perfect, not too fancy but enough to make a good impression. Plus, the owner works with Wallace.” Matt explained and Kevin knew exactly what place Matt was talking about. He had gone there for Kim’s birthday last year with the rest of their friends. 

Kevin picked up his bag and waved goodbye to Connor who was heading out. “Sounds perfect man, she’ll love it.”

“Thanks.” Matt said, he grabbed his bag and followed Kevin out of the locker room. “I heard about Kim and Hailey, how are they doing?”

Kevin sighed, “Last I heard, Hailey hadn’t woken up yet and Kim was doing good, no hearing loss like they had expected.”

“Damn, that’s great about Kim, but Hailey’s not out of the woods yet?” Matt asked.

Kevin shrugged, “Not that I know of.” There was a hint of sadness to his voice unrelated to his friends current state. The balance in the group was off and Kevin was taking the brunt of it. When Erin was alive, there were six of them. He always had someone to pair off with whether it was Adam, Kim or Hailey. Now there were five and as happy as he was for his friends, it was hard being the fifth wheel. 

He and Kim had been friends for years, that’s how he was brought into the group, it just happened that he knew Adam and Jay and clicked with them well. He was a little jealous if he was being honest, not only did he not always have the time to be totally invested like the rest of them, but any time he did he felt like he was being held at an arms length. Kevin wanted to have a person, like Hailey was to Jay (anyone who wasn’t blind could see it, and even then they probably knew) or Kim was to Adam. He had been interested in Nadia at first, but her obvious feelings for Jay caused his to fade fast. Besides it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Erin got rid of her at the first sign of weakness. 

Kevin bid goodbye to Matt and made his way to his old jeep, still wrapped up in his own thoughts. He felt guilty placing blame on a dead girl, but he couldn’t help but think that all of this was Erin’s fault. He wasn’t usually the one to displace emotion, he grew up in a household where they were almost  _ too _ out in the open. However, his hatred for Erin--or the dramatics that surrounded her for that matter--was increasing by the day. He had no idea how she got herself in the situation she was in and he sure a hell didn’t understand how she dragged the rest or them and their families into it.

When he got home he found Vinessa playing in the family room and his mom in the kitchen. He said hello to his mother and told her about practice before sitting down to play with Vinessa. She had a barbie in her hand, and Kevin knew for a fact that she didn’t have any barbies. Taking a closer look over her shoulder, Kevin realized that it was no normal doll. It looked exactly like Erin.

**…**

Jay dropped his gaze to his phone and shot Adam a quick text.

**_Jay: Abort abort_ **

**_Jay: Trudy is here_ **

Eldon slowly stands and gives his sister-in-law a fake smile. “Checking on my only daughter, since you were so forth coming on her condition when you called.”

Trudy set the pizza down on the small table near the door and took a step toward him. “You are not welcome here. You need to leave.” 

Jay looked back and forth between them, trying to decipher where this was going. “What are you going to do Trudy? Call security? I haven’t done anything…”

“Like hell…” Jay said under his breath, Eldon’s head whipped around and Jay realized that his thought that slipped had not been as quiet as he hoped. 

Eldon was seething, Jay was convinced that he had literal steam coming out of his ears. “What did you say?” He took a step towards Jay and Anne reached out to grab his arm.

“Eldon--”

He ripped his arm from her grip, “Don’t touch me.” Anne backed away, much to Jay and Trudy’s approval. “You have no right to speak to me that way.”

Jay took a moment to consider her next move, he had already gotten himself into to some deep shit so he might as well go full send. “ _ You _ have no right to smack around your wife  _ or _ your daughter.” The last part came out more spat than in sentence form and Eldon clenched his fists.

The way he saw it, he had two choices: lay the kid in front of him out and high tail it out of there, or, play dumb and make him look like a idiot. He went with the latter. “I don’t know what your talking about.”

Jay scoffed, glancing at Anne who becoming one with the wall. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, there was no doubt that he had put the woman in danger due to his anger getting the best of him. “Sure, of course you don’t. You don’t anything about the injury that damaged Hailey’s body so bad that she needed a pace maker?” He was almost yelling and a look of shock crossed Eldon’s face. He guessed that he thought no one knew. 

“I don’t have to stay here and listen to this.” Eldon grumbled, turning to face his wife.

Jay stood his ground, determined to have the last word. “Leave.” 

Eldon shot him a glare like he had never seen before and stormed out of the room. Jay let out a sigh of relief along with Trudy, who had jumped out of the doorway to make room for the brooding man. Anne began to gather her things, grabbing her purse and pressing a chaste kiss to her daughters forehead. Jay had forgotten Hailey was still there in the midst of all the craziness. Anne reached the threshold before Trudy spoke up. “You don’t have to leave with him.” Anne gave her a teary shrug and disappeared down the hallway. 

Trudy collapsed into one of the chairs they had abandoned so quickly. “I’m sorry.” Jay said softly, his guilt eating him up.

Trudy rann her hands down her face, “You didn’t do anything wrong Jay, you did what you thought was best.” Jay shrugged, her approval doing very little to calm the pit in his stomach. “But Hailey can never know they were here.” 

Jay nods, “Yeah okay.” He took a seat next to Trudy, placing his hand over Hailey’s. He wished he could erase the past few hours, and he wished Hailey’s beautiful blue eyes would open do the pressure on his chest would lift. He was ready for the nightmare of waiting to be over. 

Hailey felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks when she woke up, she opened her eyes and quickly shut them, groaning at the bright lights. 

Jay shot forward in his seat, “Hailey?” He gripped her hand a little harder and pulled his chair closer to the bed. 

She forced herself to open her eyes again, squinting. She recognized his voice and smiled softly. “Hey.” She croaked out, her throat dry from being asleep for so long. Hailey looked around the room and slightly nudged her head towards the pitcher of water beside her bed. Jay got the message and jumped up, getting her a glass. She gulped it down quickly, feeling a bit more like herself. Trudy announced that she was going to find a doctor, giving the two of them the room. 

“You scared me.” Jay said honestly, he had grown another set of balls since that morning. “How are you feeling?”

Hailey attempted to shrug, but it came out more of an awkward shake. “Okay, I guess.” 

Jay nodded, taking the next few moments to remind her what happened and explain their story. Thankfully Hailey remembered everything, right up to hearing his voice before she passed out. 

“How long was I out?” Hailey asked.

Jay sighed,“Since you got here last night, I’ll let the doctor explain everything.” 

“Everything?” Hailey asked, panicking a bit. She didn’t know the extent of her injuries and she had been in this position once before. It wasn’t fun. 

“Hey, hey.” Jay said, brushing a piece of tangled blonde hair behind her ear. “It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay.” 

Hailey nodded, blinking back tears and deciding to change the subject. “How long have you been here?”

Jay grinned sheepishly, “Six this morning…” 

Hailey gasped, “When did you leave last night?”

“One.” Hailey was about to chew him out, but he beat her to it. “I know exactly what you are going to say and don’t you dare. I wanted to be here, I couldn’t have been anywhere else. I was going crazy at home when I was there.” 

Hailey blushed at his words, she hated that she was reacting to him this way because of their obvious situation, but she couldn't help it. The thought of him sitting in her hospital room for hours on end made her heart swell, as twisted as it was. 

“Let’s see what’s on TV…” Jay coughed, clicking the button on the remote. 

Hailey nodded, glancing past him. “Is that pizza?” 

Jay laughed and got up to get the box. He knew she probably wasn’t supposed to eat, but after his confession he would give her any distraction she wanted. 

Hailey turned her head to face the TV that was currently playing the local news. It was a press conference, the man speaking looked familiar and he was wearing a crisp uniform that she recognized. She had seen her uncle in it before. She read the heading on the bottom of the screen. 

_ Benjamin Severide - Office of Fire Investigation  _

_ The fire that destroyed the body of local teen Erin Lindsay has officially been ruled an arson… _

Hailey’s eyes widened.  _ Severide.  _ Everything made sense now. His dad works for the fire department, in the very office that was investigating the fire! “Jay look.” Jay read the screen and the look on his face matched Hailey’s. That was all the confirmation she needed, she was right all along. Somehow, someway, Kelly Severide was involved and she was determined to find out how.


	14. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

**WARNING: this chapter contains an intense scene of domestic abuse, if that is not something you feel comfortable reading, skip all text in italics.**

The next few days went by in a blur.

Sunday was spent the same way Saturday was, with Jay at Hailey’s beside from the time that visiting hours began to when they ended. The only difference was that Kim was sent home that day, while Hailey was kept for observation.

Jay had a million questions for Hailey. The words  _ medical history _ hadn’t left his mind since they were first uttered. He was dying to ask her to tell him everything, it was eating him alive. 

Hailey was sick and tired of being in a hospital bed, and it only got worse when Monday rolled around and Jay had to go to school. She was left alone with her thoughts, and they were all over the place. The mess that they were wound up in suddenly felt much more real, and when Hailey took the time to reflect, it hit her that it had been all too real from the beginning.

Erin was dead and no one knows what happened. They should have gone to the police, she shouldn’t have let Jay convince her to go this alone. She had always been the voice of reason, but with him, she had no problem following him blindly. They were in too deep, people were dead, reputations were ruined, all of their loved ones were in danger and all they had to show for it was a cellphone that they were never supposed to have in the first place.

Or maybe they were.... That was the problem, whoever the person that was tormenting them was, they were always two steps ahead. And Hailey couldn’t help but think that every step they made in the “right direction” was just another part of the game that they were set up to play. They were  _ supposed  _ to find the phone, they were  _ supposed _ to think it was Nadia, Hailey was even considering that Kelly was too obvious. They had been given a suspect wrapped up with a bow on top, it was too easy. 

She couldn’t stop the endless stream. There was so much to think about, including how she even ended up in the hospital in the first place. Someone would have to have failed their challenge, that was the only explanation. The person threatening them was crazy, but they were also a control freak. If someone refused then they would be sure to retaliate. She knew it wasn’t Kim or her, neither of them got a text. It could have been Jay, but he already got one and passed. Kevin’s “person” was his sister. That leaves Adam, Kim is Adam’s person. Adam failed, but it doesn’t explain why they both ended up in that garage. By the rules of the game, Hailey should have been safe…

Hailey’s head hurt, there were too many moving pieces to keep track of. And by Tuesday she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t going to be able to crack the case by herself. She needed the scooby gang, whose name unfortunately stuck after her and Jay’s fight a few days after it all started. 

Wednesday was the day she was supposed to go home, much to Hailey’s approval. She had had her fair share of soap operas, HGTV and bad hospital food. She wasn’t looking forward to the load of HW she was going to have, but thankfully Jay had picked up some things for her to do while she was bed ridden. 

She was wearing a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt that she stole from her brother. She had discarded the horrid hospital gown a few days prior. The doctor told her that he would be back soon to do one final check up and explain some things before she was discharged. 

Jay rounded the corner, pizza box in hand. He thought he would surprise Hailey with dinner to celebrate her release. It was almost six and he had just come from fall workouts, their school was known for their baseball team and the coach liked to start training and conditioning way too early. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her gather her things. He was about to announce himself when she grabbed the hem of her oversized t-shirt, pulling it to rest over her hips. Jay had every intention of averting his gaze, but as the material was lifted a pink and white gash was revealed near the small of her back. 

He knew her history, he shouldn’t have been surprised, but seeing the real life evidence on her body had him at a loss for words. He must’ve been staring, because the next thing he heard was Hailey’s teasing voice. “You see something you like Halstead?” 

Jay chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Uh, pizza?” He asked, completely ignoring her.

Hailey took the box from his hands with a smirk and plopped herself down on the bed, motioning for him to sit in front of her. “You are my favorite person in the world right now.” She wasted no time pulling out a slice while Jay struggled to control his heart beat. He knew she was kidding and that it was the pizza talking, but he found himself hoping that she meant it. Hailey glanced up at him, nodding towards the box and trying to ignore the look on his face. 

“You ready to bust out of here?” Jay askes, once again changing the subject.

Hailey nodded, chewing her big bite of pizza. “Very, these places need to come with padded walls.”

Jay laughed, attempting to move on from whatever he saw earlier. It wasn’t working very well. “When do you get to leave?”

“The doctor said he would be back in a few hours for my final exam and then I’d be free to go. Aunt Trudy just told me to call her when they gave me the all clear and she would leave work.” Hailey explained.

Jay nodded, picking up a slice. Thoughts of Hailey’s dad still circled his head and he couldn’t help but want to tell her that he was there, not that it would do her any good. He just couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt that came with keeping something like this from her. He took a deep breath, “Can we talk?”

“Of course.” She said, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Jay said sighing, “I just need to know Hailey, what happened…”

Hailey felt her breath catch in the back of her throat, she wasn’t prepared for that. “Jay--”

“I’m sorry, I know it isn’t my place, I just--” He paused, “I keep imaging it myself and I just need to know.”

Hailey nodded, running her hands through her hair. She wanted to say no, to tell him to leave and forget that that day never happened, but she couldn’t. Because he was sitting there in front of her looking like he was about to fall apart and it made her heart ache, literally. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” He said softly.

Hailey re-adjusted herself, trying to find the words to explain it all. Unfortunately, she remembered everything…

_ Hailey sat on the couch with her mom. It was a normal friday night for them, there was a movie playing and an abandoned pizza box on the counter. Ever since her brothers moved out, the two of them had made it a habit of spending the first night of the weekend together. _

_ When they were about halfway through the front door slammed and Hailey pulled her knees to her chest. Undoubtedly her father was home. Anne tensed, watching her husband from her seat, hoping he would head straight for the stairs like he normally did. He didn’t, instead he opened the fridge, grabbing another beer. He glanced over the door and met Hailey’s gaze that had followed her mother’s, she quickly averted her eyes.  _

_ The refrigerator door was slammed in the same fashion as the front door, causing the machine to shake. Hailey watched out of the corner of her eye as her father tipped the bottle up and downed the whole thing. No doubt he was a professional by now. He slammed the bottle down on the counter, and Hailey was shocked that it didn’t shatter. “Anne, do you have something you want to tell me?” He spat. _

_ Anne looked up in shock, her daughter’s worried expression burning into the side of her head. “Pardon?” _

_ “You know what I’m talking about…” He said, stalking forward. “Don’t play dumb you whore.”  _

_ Anne gasped, taken aback. She had no clue what he was talking about and she honestly didn’t want to know. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what you are talking about.” She rushed out, defending herself. _

_ Eldon grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her up to face him, “Like hell.” He growled, squeezing until Anne whimpered in pain. “I know you’ve been whoring around.”  _

_ Hailey stood in shock, there was no way that her mother would do that. She knew that Anne loved Eldon blinding. Anne’s heart rate speeds up and Hailey watches her father’s fists clench. In that moment she made a decision that would prove to be one of her worst: she grabbed her mother by the shoulders and pulled backwards, taking a protective stance in front of her. “Just go upstairs dad, you’re drunk.” She said gently, pleading with him.  _

_ Eldon smirked and Hailey realized her mistake. “This doesn’t concern you, you ungrateful little bitch. Go upstairs. Now.”  _

_ Hailey grimaced, she was already in too deep, there was no way either of them were getting out of this and she’d be damned if she let her mom suffer alone. “No.”  _

_ Before she could even comprehend what was happening, a hand fell on her cheek. The echo rang throughout the room and Anne shrieked as Hailey brought her hand to her face, fighting back tears. She could feel the skin stinging,and she knew that her father was waiting for her to walk away, but she couldn’t. He was angry and she had made it worse, her mom didn’t deserve to feel his wrath when Hailey triggered it. She stood her ground, her blue eyes meeting his fiery ones. They stared at each other down for a few seconds, but suddenly, he snapped.  _

_ His tight grip latched onto her forearms and Hailey felt herself thrown into the wall beside them. “Eldon!” Anne screamed. She hit it with such force that the wind was knocked completely out of her. Her back stung and she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Eldon held her tight against the wall, blowing his hot breath in her face, Hailey gagged.  _

_ “You think you’re so tough, huh?” He taunted, digging his nails into her bare arms. She was thrown again, but this time into the counter. She screamed in agony as she collided with the hard surface, a loud crack rang out and she fell to the floor, clutching her side. “You feel tough?” Hailey cried out as her father kicked her side, causing her curl into a ball on the floor. “Do you feel tough?” He screamed at her, muffling Anne’s sobs in the background.  _

_ Eldon grabbed Hailey by the arm, yanking her up. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder and she screamed, the sound cut off by her father’s hand grabbing her throat. Hailey felt her back hit the fridge behind her, she clawed at his hand, her air cut off once again. “Never speak to me that way again.” He said in her face, before throwing her to the ground. Her wrist broke her fall, but Hailey was numb to the pain. She groaned, rolling onto her back as the tears fell. Her head was spinning and the last thing she saw was her mother hovering over her, then everything went black. _

Hailey was shaking uncontrollably as she finished, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jay felt like he couldn’t breathe, the broken girl in front of him was someone he didn’t recognize and he hated himself for making her relive that. He placed a hand over hers, careful not to scare her this time. 

She felt his hand on hers and Hailey glanced up, finding the strength to face him. When their eyes met she began to sob, and Jay took it as an invitation to pull her to him. He wrapped his arms securely around her as she cried, Hailey fisted his shirt in her hand, holding on for dear life. 

They sat there for forever, Hailey soaking his shirt and Jay doing his best to comfort her. He wanted to make it all go away, but he couldn’t. He was powerless, all he could was hold her and for now that seemed to be enough. 

Finally, Hailey pulled away hiccuping, keeping her eyes trained on the bed. Jay reached out, brushing a hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger there. “Hailey Upton, you are the strongest person I know.” He said, looking her straight in the eye.

Hailey nodded, swallowing hard. She didn’t dare open her mouth, she knew her voice would betray her. 

She made the first move this time, settling into her side and laying her head on his shoulder. Jay smiled softly, welcoming her with open arms. He felt better, or at least better than before. Everything was out now, and Hailey trusted him enough to tell him. However, there was a new pressure on his chest now. A different one. An equally beautiful and terrifying one, and it was all consuming. He couldn’t deny it, he was falling in love with Hailey Upton.


	15. Your Favorite One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay sat in the front seat of his truck, keys in the ignition, seat belt buckled and hands on the wheel. He had every intention of pulling out of his driveway, but he was a bit distracted. Admitting his feelings for Hailey had shaken him, even if it wasn’t out loud and it had been affecting him for days.

Speaking of Hailey it was Friday night and he was supposed to pick her up for the first football game of the season. They were all going to support Kevin, who had made starting lineup. Jay would admit that his outfit was a little ridiculous, all the games are themed and tonight’s was hawian. He was sporting vans (because he refused to wear flip flops), khaki shorts and a very ugly hawian print shirt. Not to mention sunglasses and a lay that was making his neck itch. 

The drive felt a little longer than normal, probably because his head was all over the place. He had stayed when the doctors explained Hailey’s condition to her, and he hadn’t stopped worrying since. She needed the pacemaker and it was going to stay until they had to remove it. 

Hailey being in the hospital had really thrown him for a loop. It wasn’t until then that it all clicked for him. Erin was really dead and whoever killed her tried to kill Hailey and Kim. There was no way around it anymore. 

When he reached her house he jumped out of the truck, normally he would have just texted her, but a switch had flipped and now _“i’m here”_ just didn’t seem good enough. He rang the doorbell, taking a step back as the door swung open. He took in the girl standing in front of him. Her blonde hair was falling in waves over her shoulders, pulled back out of her face by the sunglasses resting on the top of her head. He couldn’t control his wandering gaze, which reached the tiny, white crop top paired with high waisted (and very ripped) denim cut offs. He was so distracted that he almost didn’t notice the obnoxious flamingo print that covered the massive, open button up she was wearing. 

Hailey’s voice snapped him out of his trance, “What? Do I look stupid?” 

“What? No!” Jay choked out, raising his gaze to meet hers. “You look great.” He sighed.

She smiled softly, pulling up her top that was barely covering the scar left behind from her surgery that plunged down her chest. Jay gave her a sympathetic grin, causing her to drop her hand from her chest. “Let me grab my ID.” She said, disappearing behind the door and returning a few moments later. “Ready.” 

Jay smiled, nodding at the truck. Hailey followed him like she always did, struggling to keep up due to his much larger strides. She couldn’t help but feel giddy, sure she was tired and a little sore, but she was ready for life to start again and she would be damned if she missed this game. It was so important to Kevin. 

She hoisted herself up in the truck like he always did, slamming it shut as Jay turned the key. She watched him as he turned to look over his shoulder, his right hand resting on the back of her seat. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he navigated his way out of the driveway, smoothly switching gears and pulling forward out into the road. He always drove with his left hand at the top of the wheel and his right elbow leaned against the center console. Unless he was in reverse, then it was stuck on the passenger seat, radiating heat to Hailey’s shoulder just a few inches away. Jay’s head turned to the right, watching for oncoming traffic and Hailey snapped hers down to hide her blush. She suddenly realized that she had spent the past several minutes watching him _drive_. And it was her only thought for that entire period of time. 

Jay noticed her sudden movement and decided to break the comfortable silence. “How are you fee--”

Before her could even get the words out, Hailey cut him off. “Please don’t ask me that.” She said, sighing. “I just want to pretend for tonight that we are normal high schoolers going to a game, and that the only problem we are going to have tomorrow is hiding a hangover.” She pleaded.

Jay nodded, knowing that they weren’t normal high schoolers and they probably never would be again. He was determined to let her have one night of peace. “Yeah, me too.”

“Thank you.” Hailey said, moving her hand to rest over his on the center console. 

It was gone as soon as it appeared, only giving him a small squeeze, but Jay still found himself fighting the urge to look down. To make sure that it had actually been there. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and cursed himself for something as little as her touching him affecting him so much. He trained his eyes on the road as Hailey turned up the radio and the two of them spent the rest of the short drive in silence. 

**…**

Not thirty minutes later, Hailey found herself squished between Sylvie and Kim in the middle of the student section. Jay had gone with Adam to get them snacks while the girls held down their seats. There were lots of familiar faces around them, many of tem stopping by to see how Hailey was doing. On the other side of Sylvie sat Joe and Brian, who Hailey had learned were her best friends. 

Hailey became acquainted with Sylvie through Kim, along with Stella, who was currently standing with other members of the dance team along the side lines. It was strange to Hailey how much her circle had grown, especially after how crazy the past few weeks had been. Suddenly the crowd erupted and Hailey stood with everyone else as the players took the field. Hailey watched Sylvie grin, following her gaze to see the quarterback throwing her a quick wave. 

Apparently Kim noticed too, because once the roaring died down she called it out. “So you and Matt? Are you guys together now?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Sylvie blushed, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know, we went out last weekend and it was great. I really hope he asks me to homecoming.” 

_Homecoming._ Hailey had completely forgotten in the midst of all the craziness. As Kim and Sylvie continued to talk, Hailey’s mind wandered. She couldn’t help but hope that a certain green eyed wannabe detective would ask her. 

As if on cue, a bag of skittles and a can of Dr. Pepper were dropped in her lap. She grinned, turning around to face the culprit. She smiled at Jay, “Thanks.” It faded when she noticed the slice of pizza in his hand, he froze mid bite, immediately realizing his mistake. Hailey let a pout overtake her face and Jay sighed, leaning down and letting her take a bite out of the massive slice. “You’re my favorite.” Hailey said, grinning big. 

Jay shook his head as he laughed, “I better be.” She shot him a dirty look before turning back around to face the players. 

Adam cocked an eyebrow at his friend, having witnessed the whole scene. He fake coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “So.” Cough. “Whipped.” Cough, cough. 

Jay punched his arm before turning his attention to the game as well, but he couldn’t focus. Not with the blonde beauty sitting in front of him.

**…**

Lots of screaming and stupid cheers later, it was halftime and they were up by thirteen. Jay would admit that he hadn’t seen much of the game, between answering Hailey’s questions and getting distracted by her contagious laughter, he didn’t have time to focus on much else. 

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, fighting through the crowded student section. He barely made it out of the stands before his pocket buzzed. He froze, knowing exactly who it was. 

_**Blocked ID: Did you miss me? I’m sure you did. It’s time for the athlete to weaken his game. If the tigers win this game, Hailey won’t be the only one to know how it feels to have their heart stop.** _

Jay fought the urge to throw the phone on the ground and stomp on it. Kevin didn’t deserve this, and every second he played counted. He considered not telling him, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to Vinessa. Neither of them would. 

He changed his course, heading to the locker room instead, he needed to talk to Kevin. Thankfully they had finished the halftime meeting by the time he got there, so getting his attention was easy. Kevin walked over to him with a huge smile on his face. Jay couldn’t blame him, he was playing great. 

“What’s up man?” He asked and Jay frowned, holding up the phone for him to see. Kevin took a moment to read the text before slamming his hand against a locker. “Shit.” He snapped and Jay was thankful that it was so loud that none of the other guys had any idea of what was going on. 

“I’m sorry.” Jay said genuinely. 

Kevin nodded, “It’s whatever, I’ll figure something out.” He said and Jay sighed. He clapped him on the back before making his way out of the locker room and back to the stands. 

Adam was the first to see him when he returned, “Did you take a fat dump or something?”

Jay rolled his eyes, “Yeah, or something.” He kept quiet about the text. He wasn’t ready to ruin everyone's night yet.

**…**

Sixty depressing minutes later, Jay found himself in his truck with Hailey once again. They had lost, and they lost bad. Kevin did his job and he might lose his spot in the lineup for it. Hailey sighed in the passenger seat as they pulled away from the school. “He had to do it didn’t he?” She asked and Jay nodded. Hailey hit the car door and Jay fought the urge to gasp. It was the most violence he had ever seen from her, understandably. “This is so freaking stupid.” She yelled, throwing her head about the headrest. “How are we supposed to live like this Jay? When does it end?” 

Jay’s heart clenched in his chest, he hated seeing her so upset. “I really don’t know Hailes.” 

Hailey’s head snapped up at his words. _Hailes._ He had never called her that before. Suddenly all her anger fizzled away, her gaze trained on him. She felt like puddy in his hands. She tried to rationalize with herself, it was just a nickname, but there was something about the way he said it. It just sounded so...she didn’t even know, but it was perfect. 

“I really wish I did,” He continued, and Hailey wondered if he had been talking the whole time. 

Her gaze softened at the sight of his, he was visibly upset, looking much more vulnerable than he usually did. “Me too.” She rubbed her hand on the dash, she wished she could say thank you to his truck. Almost every important moment in their friendship had happened inside it and she was beginning to feel guilty for hitting her earlier. 

They made it home faster than she would have liked, she could have used a million more minutes of his time, but unfortunately nights have to end and tomorrows have to start. And it was starting to feel like the sun wasn’t going to ever come out. He walked her to the door, something that he hadn’t done since the first week they hung out. She hugged him tightly before pushing the door open, she knew she should walk in and close it behind her, but instead she decided that the night didn’t have to be over yet. “You want to come in? It’s been a rough night and I have hot chocolate.”

Jay grinned, nodding. “I’d like that.” 

Hailey wasn’t sure what had changed, but something felt different. Him coming inside felt like a step in the right direction, even though they had been moving backwards for weeks. And even though she understood all the reasons why they shouldn’t be together, it was getting harder and harder to care. They were living in a world where everything they wanted was slipping away and she was holding onto him for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I finally updated! I am so sorry for being gone for so long! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I have watched an unnecessary number of episodes of dateline trying to write this fic.


	16. Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

“Jay, this has to be perfect.”

Jay scoffed at his friend, who was attempting to paint massive letters on a blue sign. “This seems a bit extravagant Adam.” 

Adam rolled his eyes, dropping his paint brush. He had asked Jay to come over a few hours prior to help him. It was Sunday, the day before spirit week and Adam was planning on asking his girlfriend to the homecoming dance the following weekend. The plan was simple: Jay (and Kevin, who ditched because he had an extra practice) were going to help Adam make all the shit he needed while Hailey kept her away from his house. Then after school Monday, Jay and Hailey were in charge of distracting Kim until he was ready. The only problem was, Adam’s ability to paint was about as good as his handwriting and the letters on the sign were equal to chicken scratch. 

“I mean, you are already dating.” Jay continued.

“So,” Adam said, standing. “You are telling me that when you ask Hailey you won’t be holding a corny sign and a bouquet of flowers?” Jay began to speak but Adam kept talking. “Because I guarantee you, you will look like an idiot when every other girl has a cute story to tell.” 

Jay shot his friend a dirty look, “Who said I was going to ask Hailey?”

“I hate you…”Adam muttered, groaning in defeat. He was sick of watching Jay dance around his feelings, especially since he knew Hailey felt the same way. He knew that he was the one that told him it was a bad idea in the first place, but he had retracted the statement a million times since then. 

“Adam stop stressing, you know she will say yes.” Jay said, changing the subject.

Adam shrugged, “I know. That’s not the point. I just want her to feel special.”

Jay grinned, it was fun to watch his usually dickish best friend get all sentimental. “You know, sometimes you have these moments where I forget how much of a sarcastic little smartass you are.”

Adam glared at him. He then put on a fake smile and put his hand over his heart. “Really Jay? That means so much to me.” 

Jay rolled his eyes and laughed as Adam got back to work. And even though Jay had dismissed him just a few moments earlier, he had planned to ask Hailey. He was right, it needed to be special, and Jay had the perfect idea.

**…**

Going back to school on Monday was a bit of an adjustment for Hailey. It was exactly the same as before, Jay picked her up (she really needed to start giving him gas money) and they met their friends in the parking lot and she went to her first block as normal. Except she had had heart surgery, and everyone knew that she was the girl that got trapped in a garage with a running car. That alone made people's stares a little more intense, but she also couldn’t seem to forget about the scar running up her chest. 

It was crazy, she was wearing a t-shirt, no one could even see it. But she still felt like she had something she was hiding. It was all too familiar, she flashed back to just a year earlier when she began to hide the bruises caused by her father. There was something scary about her situation (other than the obvious facts), she moved to Chicago to escape the danger she was in, but somehow she had walked into something worse. And now she was a 16 year old with a pacemaker and a stalker, and she wasn’t a fan of either.

Hailey and Jay were walking to first block together, since they both had Criminal Justice. Hailey was still nursing the cup of coffee that Jay had brought her that morning, and she would admit that it made her morning much better. The two ways to her heart were coffee and pizza, and Jay had gotten pretty good at buying her both. 

They settled into their seats (of course right next to each other) and Hailey pulled out her textbook. She noticed the sheepish look on Jay’s face and pushed it between them, it wasn’t the first time that he had forgotten his. 

Jay smirked as he watched Hailey pull out her notebook and pencil pouch, the girl was a bit of a control freak when it came to her notes. Not that he minded, his looked like a five year old did them, so he’d be studying with hers anyway. 

That’s how they spent the whole class: Hailey listening attentively and taking notes and Jay watching her listen and take notes. By the end he couldn’t remember one sentence their teacher said. He looked down at his own blank paper and chuckled, he hadn’t realized how out of touch he had really been. 

“Mr. Halstead, did you find something more important to do than paying attention in my class?” Their teacher, Mr. Chavez asked as he stared him down. 

Jay was about to respond with a “yes” but Hailey beat him to it, “He has a headache sir, I told him he could copy my notes later.” She explained. 

“That’s very kind of you Ms. Upton. Great work as always.” He looked to Jay, his smile faltering. “See to it that you get those notes, don’t throw away Ms. Upton’s kindness.” 

Jay nodded his head, stifling a laugh as he walked away. He gathered his things, preparing for the bell to ring and Hailey smirked beside him. “The next time you want to stare at me for an hour and a half, pick a class you aren’t close to failing.” 

As soon as she finished her sentence, the bell rang and Hailey jumped up. “Hey! I’m not failing.” He called after her, but she just threw a grin over her shoulder at him and exited the room. Jay shook his head and grabbed his backpack, pulling the strap over his shoulder. That girl was going to be the death of him. 

He made his way to his next class, Advanced Physics, which he unfortunately didn’t have with Hailey. He felt a little pathetic if he was being honest, but his happiness at the moment completely revolved around her. When she was around, the air felt a little lighter and he could breathe easier. 

It was crazy to think that something so good came out of all of the shit they were dealing with, but it did. Hailey Anne Upton was his best friend, what more could he ask for?

**…**

Hailey sat in Psychology next to Severide, keeping her eyes locked on Kevin who turned around every five seconds to check on her. It was hard and she spent the whole class a little on edge, but they couldn’t risk Severide knowing that they were onto him in any way. Which meant Hailey had to spend 90 minutes every other day pretending to be his friend. 

“How are you doing?” He asked, grabbing her attention. 

Hailey looked back at him, startled. “I’m good, thanks.”

Severide nodded, glancing back down at her paper. “Uh, do you have number seven?” 

“Yeah, it’s cognitive.” She said, looking at her own.

“Thanks.”

Hailey grimaced at the awkwardness of their conversation. “No problem.” She needed to get out of there. She raised her hand, “Can I use the restroom?” Her teacher nodded and she jumped up and grabbed the hall pass before high tailing it out of the room. 

She let out a breath as she entered the bathroom, taking in her disheveled appearance. She hated how riled up Severide made her, but everytime she looked in the mirror she pictured the bruises that once covered her neck. 

A toilet flushed behind her and she quickly got herself together. She gleaned in the mirror to see Nadia exit the stall, they made eye contact and quickly looked away. Hailey’s second uncomfortable interaction of the day. “Hailey right?” Nadia asked. 

“Yeah.” Hailey said, she patted her legs nervously and gave her a small smile. “We haven’t officially met.”

Nadia gave her a cautious smile, “No we haven’t, but I don’t doubt you know everything there is to know about me.” Her tone turned darker at the end, her facade giving out. 

“I’m not one to judge.” Hailey said, hoping to give her some solace.

“I’m not either.” Nadia turned towards the door, “Be careful with Jay, he’s not all he’s cracked up to be.” 

“We’re just-” The door slammed shut, leaving Hailey alone to her thoughts, “Friends…” Not that she would be opposed to something more, but she wasn’t sure that was a secret. She ignored Nadia’s jab at Jay, if Hailey was her she would have said the exact same thing. Nadia didn’t know that Jay only ruined her because his mom’s life was at risk.

She grabbed the hall pass off the sink and made her way back to class, against her will. She was ready for the day to be over and she was barely halfway through. 

**…**

After school, Hailey stood at her locker waiting for Jay, something else that had become normal. She was scrolling through instagram, not paying attention to anything going on around her. She was trying to keep her mind off the amount of AP Chem homework she had,but the tactic was proving to be unsuccessful.

“Hey,” a voice said, pulling her out of her trance. She looked up to find Kelly Severide standing over her, and she practically jumped out of her skin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Hailey laughed nervously, removing herself from between him and the locker. “You’re good, what’s up?”

“Uh, nothing really I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go to homecoming with me?” He asked and Hailey stared at him blankly.

She figured she was going to be asked, but not like that and certainly not by him. She stood there in silence, trying to figure out what to say. She was 100% sure that she had watched this movie and the probability of her ending up dead at the end of it was high. Who else could say that the guy who choked them in the middle of their living room at one in the morning was also their homecoming date? Not many, probably because everyone who could check yes for that box was either murdered or missing. 

She was about to respond when she felt a presence behind her. “Sorry man, she can’t go with you.”

Hailey sighed,  _ Jay. _

Severide gave Jay a bored look, sighing. “Why’s that?” Hailey looked up at him as if to ask.  _ Yeah Jay, why not? _

Jay smirked, glancing down at Hailey and the to Severide, “Because she’s going with me.”


	17. My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

After recovering from the initial shock of Jay’s words, Hailey turned to Severide and gave him a confident smile, one that didn’t show that she was completely unaware of Jay’s intentions. Severide looked between the two of them before smiling softly. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s all good man.” Jay said, grabbing Hailey’s hand. “See you around.” Jay pulled her away from him and around the corner out of sight.

He was not planning on asking Hailey to the dance like that and by the look on her face she wasn’t expecting it either. “Thanks” She said, leaning back against the locker.

“Yeah, of course.” Jay said, giving her a once over. “Are you okay?”

Hailey nodded, collecting herself. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Hailey-” Jay started.

“Let’s go find Kim, we’ve got things to do.” She cut him off, nodding her head towards the exterior doors. She knew what he was going to say, and she wanted to pretend for just a little longer that they were in fact going to the dance together. That his tie would match her dress and they would take photos with their parents gushing behind the camera. She wasn’t ready for him to take it all away yet.

So that’s exactly what they did, they went and found Kim, who was sitting on a bench outside with Sylvie. Hailey grabbed her hand, bidding Sylvie hello and goodbye all at the same time, pulling her away. They were running a bit behind schedule and if they didn’t get on top of things, Adam would have their heads.

##  **…**

Adam felt like he was going to shit his pants. Everything was set up, complete with Kevin filming from behind him. He was sure that Kim was going to say yes, but he had worked so hard to make this experience special and he was hoping he delivered.

Kim was extremely confused when Hailey tied the blindfold around her head as they neared her street. However, she was sure that her boyfriend had something to do with it. When the car stopped Hailey gasped and began to laugh and before she knew it she could hear Jay gasping for air too.

“What is going on guys?” Kim asked, throwing her hands around and unknowingly almost smacking Hailey in the process.

Hailey opened the door and grabbed her friends hands, “You’ll see.” Hailey steadied Kim and led her down the side walk to the front of her house, turning her so she was facing it.

Suddenly Kim was blinded and when she could finally see again she began to laugh. Her boyfriend was standing in front of her decked out in a boy scout uniform with a massive assortment of different colored balloons in his hand. She looked above him with a huge smile on her face.

_Kim, are you UP for hoco?_

She looked to Adam who just shrugged and Kim launched herself into his arms. He stumbled back in shock but caught her easily. Kim reached up and pulled his face to hers and connected their lips, causing Adam to nearly let go of the balls of helium he was holding.

Hailey stood next to Jay, watching him as he watched their friends. He was smiling so big that there was a tiny dimple near him mouth and his eyebrows raised way up into her forehead. He looked so happy and Hailey took a moment to igraine the image in her head. These moments are few and far between.

Adam pulled away after he heard a whistle (that he was assuming was from Jay). “Is that a yes?”

Kim nodded, trying to keep the happy tears out of her eyes. “Yes.” She said softly. She turned around and pointed to Hailey, “Now we have to go dress shopping!” She said and Hailey rolled her eyes but nodded, anything for her best friend.

Jay watched Hailey as she laughed with Kim. She was smiling so wide, her blonde hair looking even prettier that normal in the sunlight. _God, she was gorgeous._ The thought of her in a dress and heels was heart stopping, he imagined her and Kim trying on dress after dress (because of course Hailey would try on anything to make Kim happy). He watched intently as she laughed at Adam, who had accidently let go of a few balloons. She bent over, clutching her side as a beautiful, almost angelic, noise escaped from between her lips. Jay could listen to her laugh all day, he wished he could hear it more.

Kevin joined the party, stopping the recording before plucking a few balloons from Adam’s stash for his siblings. He would admit that he was a little disconnected at the moment, he was just so consumed by the season and his family.

The doll that Vinessa had been playing with really freaked him out, and when the same doll was no where to be found the next day, he was sure that someone was trying to talk to his little sister when he wasn’t there to protect her. Thankfully, Jordan had skated through unscathed and the only person he really had to worry about was Vinessa, at least for the time being.

Kim kept herself tucked into her boyfriends side for the rest of the day, basking in her contentment. She felt like the most important girl in the room, she always did with him. He treated her like an absolute princess, and he even agreed to be her escort for the homecoming court (which she had learned she was on that morning before school).

It was strange, that was something that her and Erin had always talked about doing together, but Kim felt now like she was doing it for her, to remember her. And now she was doing it with her favorite person in the world by her side.

##  **…**

Hailey huffed as she through her bags down on the floor in the entryway.

The next day, Kim had convinced her to go dress shopping after school and three and a half hours later she was finally home. With a dress, _thank God_. She loved it and so did Kim, and Trudy, who had sent her an approving text message after Hailey sent her a picture.

She felt the urge to sigh as she thought about Jay seeing her in it, in her head she imagined him smiling the way he had the day before, her focus completely on her. Him wearing a matching yellow tie and pinning a flower to him chest. She thought about them dancing and taking pictures. She wanted to go with him so bad.

“I’m home!” She called out as she made her way to the kitchen, nearly screaming when she saw someone standing behind the counter. She held a hand to her chest as the tall figure smirked. “Jesus Jay.” She said, trying to catch her breath. “What are you doing here?”

He motioned to the pizza box in front of him, “I brought dinner.” Hailey nodded (she didn’t even feel strange about it him just showing up with pizza) before reaching behind him to get plates and cups. “How was shopping? Did you get a dress?”

Hailey nodded again before sitting down on a stool across from him. “I did, actually.”

“Can I see it?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, not until-” Hailey stopped dead in her tracks after she opened the box. She looked up and Jay was smiling, he gestured down to the box.

_I know this is cheesy but..._ _Hoco?_

Hailey read the message again, and then again, to make sure it was real. The first part was written on the top lid of the box, while “Hoco?” was written in pepperoni’s on the pizza. Hailey felt like she was going to cry, Jay had asked her to homecoming and she literally couldn’t breathe.

“So?” He asked, eyeing her and trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating.

“Yes.” Hailey said, maybe a little to fast. She jumped off her stool and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Jay shrugged, “I wanted to.”

Hailey blushed, attempting to recover fast, but she wasn’t sure it was working. “Let’s just get one thing straight.” Jay cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t dance.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”


	18. Dancing On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay stood on Hank Voight’s porch waiting anxiously. He only had an hour before he had to pick up Hailey and meet everyone to take pictures, but when Hank called him and asked him to come over he figured it must be important. 

The front door swung open, revealing a man that he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was hard for Jay, he had always been close to Hank and without Erin it felt strange to be a part of each other’s lives. Especially since he had been MIA since Erin’s body was found. 

“Jay.” He said, giving him a once over. Obviously surprised by the nice suit and dress shoes. “Come in.” Jay nodded and stepped past the older man into the house, taking in it’s familiarity. He hadn’t been in the house since the night Erin went missing and almost like someone hit rewind on a tape player, all the memories came rushing back. 

It was easy to put Erin out of his mind for the most part, he was barely reminded of her anymore. As terrible as it sounds, everyone had moved on. The pain of missing her didn’t hurt as much anymore. However, being there was bringing back the pit in his stomach. It was a different feeling though, as he walked into the kitchen, it was guilt not sadness. His heart didn’t ache for his lost love anymore, if he was honest with himself it hadn’t for a long time. 

“It’s good to see you.” Jay said, leaning against the counter. 

Hank nodded, “You too.” He said, turning to grab an envelope from above the fridge. “So, what are you dressed up for?” Hank asked, chuckling as he rounded Jay to stand opposite him. 

“Oh, Homecoming is tonight.” Jay said, glancing down at his yellow tie. It was the only clue about her dress that Hailey would give him. 

“You have a date?” Hank asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jay swallowed hard, he wasn’t sure any teenage boy in the history of the world had been in this position before and he was not happy to be the first: Telling your dead girlfriend's dad that you are going out with (one of) her best friends. “Hailey.” He choked out, watching for the fury to cross Hank’s face. It never came.

“She seems like a good kid.” Was all he said before grabbing the manilla folder once again. Internally Hank was showing a different emotion. Even though he expected Jay to move on, and he hoped he would, he wasn’t expecting it so soon or for it to be the blonde that he had met a few times. 

“Yeah.” Jay said, you could cut the tension in the room like a knife. “Anyway, why did you call me?”

“Right.” Hank said, taking a breath and looking the young man in the eye. “This is going to sound a little crazy, but I need you to work with me…” Jay nodded cautiously. 

“Okay?”

Hank pulled a stack of papers out of the folder, “Jay. I think Erin is alive.”

**…**

By the time that Jay knocked on Hailey’s door , he had still not recovered from Hank’s news. It was crazy, it couldn’t be true. They had all seen her body, they had all been to her funeral. Twice. His mind was racing as fast as his heart.

Hank had bank statements, photos of girls that  _ could  _ be Erin, even an eye witness, but Jay still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t let himself, all it was, was a desperate father trying to deal with his daughters death. And that was exactly what he was going to say to Hailey, but when the door opened he was sure his brain had stopped working. 

Hailey looked absolutely breathtaking and that was exactly what she did, she took his breath away. But not the “subtle gasp” kind of breathtaking, it was the “knocked on your back, can’t move or even see, don’t even know you’re alive” kind of breathtaking. He was stunned, he couldn’t look away. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders in soft curls, contradicting her normal messy waves, the top pinned back. Her yellow dress was almost shiny and hugged her waist perfectly, then flaring out. Most importantly, she was wearing a soft smile as she stared back at him and Jay was convinced for a moment that she was an angel. 

“Hey.” She said, a blush gracing her cheeks.

Jay sighed, finally able to breathe again. “Hey.” He chuckled nervously, looking down and noticing her nude heels, something he thought he would never see Hailey wear. He smirked, nodding at her feet. “Can you ever walk in those?”

Hailey glared at him, “For your information, I can.” She said, confidently (and gracefully he might add) walking towards him. She stopped so close to him that their chests were almost touching. “And now I’m almost as tall as you.” She said, grinning up at him.

Jay laughed, knowing for sure that still had at least four inches on her. He smiled down at her. “In your dreams.”

They stayed like that for a moment, smiling at each other, completely unaware that anyone else around them existed, until they were reminded. “Well Jay, don’t you look handsome.” Trudy said from the doorway and Hailey jumped away from him, spinning around to face her aunt, who snapped a quick photo. Hailey felt her cheeks heat up yet again as she watched Jay nod a “thank you.” 

“Let me grab my clutch and then we can go.” She said.

Jay nodded, “I’ll be here.” 

Hailey rushed inside and to the kitchen where she had left it on the counter. She took a moment to take a quick breather. Her aunt was right, Jay looked handsome.  _ Very  _ handsome. In fact, Hailey was convinced that her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw him. _ Thank God for the pacemaker. _

She grabbed her flower print bag and rushed back to the door, “Ready.” She said and bid her aunt goodbye. Keeping up with Jay was harder than normal with her added height as they headed for the truck, however, it was a little easier to get in the massive thing. 

Hailey couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but in the midst of everything being exactly the same as always, something felt different. Jay was smiling a little bigger and she swore she caught him sneak a glance at her before they pulled out of her driveway. At this point her brain was just a big pile of Jay Halstead related mush.

“Can you put the arboretum or wherever we are going into waze?” Jay asked, chuckling as Hailey laughed and nodded. In the perfectness that was the last ten minutes, Jay had completely forgotten about Erin and her possible resurrection. He almost said something, but after one glance at Hailey and how happy she looked, he couldn’t do it. He could give her this night, he could give all of them this night. He was sure that whatever problem existed now would still exist tomorrow, and at the moment, he wished tomorrow would never come. 

**…**

Kevin stood in his living room in front of their decorative mirror, fixing his tie for the hundredth time and attempting to forget that he was flying solo. Something that he had become very used to over the past few months. However, even though he was feeling extremely alone romantically, he was still married to football.

Thankfully his terrible performance in the second half of the first game of the season was terrible, he managed to recover well. He was an absolute beast on the field and he proved that time and time again. The forced point shaving had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. It had lit a fire under his ass burning hotter everyday. 

He was headed for the door when his mother intercepted him, claiming to want just  _ a few _ more pictures. “Ma, I’m gonna be late.” He said, brushing down his suit jacket. 

“You’ll be fine.” She said, capturing her son's aggravated expression with a glare on her face. “Smile.” Kevin obeyed, flashing a bright smile for the camera. 

Kevin was attempting to leave again when Vinessa came running toward him. “Kevy!” She yelled as he scooped her up into his arms.

“What’s up little girl?” He asked, tickling her gently.

Vinessa laughed loudly, “Kevy, I haff to tell you a secet.” She said, not quite hitting all the right sounds. Kevin stuck his ear out to her as to say “continue.” His little sister leaned him and whispered in his ear, “Your fiend Erin told me to tell you dat she will see you soon.” She said and giggled. 

Kevin looked at her in shock. Whoever was talking to Vinessa was pretending to be Erin and now they were sending threats through her! He was terrified and mad as hell all at the same time. Looks like school dances would have to wait, he had to get to the bottom of this. 

**…**

Kim hung up the phone and frowned at her friends. “That was Kev, he can’t make it. He said it was a family emergency and to not worry.” She said sadly, leaning into Adam’s side. 

“What? No.” Hailey said, looking at Jay. “I hope everything is okay, with Vinessa and Jordan.”

Jay placed a comforting hand on her exposed back, trying not to notice how smooth the skin was. “I’m sure they are fine. He would tell us if there was something wrong.” 

Hailey nodded as Kim smiled big. “Well, we can still have a good time without Kevin, just not as good of a time.” She trailed off.

“Yeah, who is going to line dance with me now?” Adam asked, acting distraught. He cocked an eyebrow at Jay, who held his hands up.

“Don’t look at me man.” They all laughed before turning to Kim’s mom who had offered to help out with photos, along with Sylvie’s. She and Matt had tagged along with their group. 

Thirty fun (and painful) minutes later, Hailey stood posed with just Jay as Kim took their picture. His arm was around her waist and hers was on his back. She smiled brightly before shrieking as Jay tased her. She heard the camera click as she fell into him, no doubt looking like a crazy person. Hailey hated being tickled. 

“Hey!” She yelled when she finally got her balance. 

Jay shrugged, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He reached out or her hand, catching her off guard again. He spun her around, Hailey laughing as Jay watched her. She was too gorgeous for her own good.

“That was so cute!” Kim called from behind the camera. Hailey blushed, feeling reality set in again. Her and Jay always seemed to get interrupted, not that there was anything really to interrupt. Jay laughed behind her, distracting her once again. He had gotten really good at doing that, it was a miracle she had an A in criminal justice. 

Jay watched Hailey walk towards Kim. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over and found Matt standing beside him. “Tell her.” He said and Jay looked at him in shock. Matt chuckled, “Trust me man, just tell her.” Jay looked at Hailey as Matt headed for his date. To him, she was the only girl in the room and he wanted to tell her just that, but how could he risk it when he had so much to lose?

**…**

Hailey was sweaty, her curls were already gone and at this point she couldn’t even feel her toes. It had only been an hour and it had already been an eventful night, complete with Adam pouring his drink down the front of Kim’s dress and Kim changing in entirety. Going as far as to change her hairstyle to “better match the new dress's neckline.” It had been a whirlwind. 

Hailey had barely caught her breath at one of the standing tables before Jay approached. They hadn’t spent as much time together as she would have hoped, it was loud and they had a lot of friends, not to mention all the girls that wanted Jay all to themselves.

The music changed suddenly and soon the dance floor was only filled by swaying couples. Jay held out his hand, “Dance with me?” He asked.

“Jay-”

“One slow dance, Hailes.” That was it, she was done. She was literally melting in his hands. “Just one.” 

Hailey nodded sheepishly, letting her hand slip effortlessly in his. He led her to the floor, pulling her close. Hailey sucked in a breath, she wasn’t prepared to be this close. 

“Did I step on your foot?” Jay asked, panicking slightly as she tensed in his arms.

Hailey shook her head, “No, you’re perfect.” Jay cocked an eyebrow at her words, he almost thought that he had imagined it. Hailey’s eyes went wide, “Uh, I mean, you’re a good dancer.”

Jay didn’t say anything in response, he just let his hands fall to her waist, pulling her a little closer. Hailey finally relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let her cheek rest against his chest, just focusing on him.

As much as Jay loved the feeling on Hailey’s head on his chest, he wished she would move it. He was sure that she could feel his heart thumping, and at this rate he wasn’t sure it was going to slow down. 

They swayed gently to the words of Journey’s “Faithfully.” Hailey let her mind wander, she wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up there, dancing (literally) around her feelings. This wasn’t her.

Maybe it was the song or the way that he was holding her, but Hailey's feelings became overwhelming. She couldn’t think of anything but him, she wasn’t aware of the crowd around her. It was just them. She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him for a moment. His green eyes searched her blue ones, never breaking contact. Hailey lifted one hand to cup his cheek and let her gaze fall to his lips before meeting his eyes again. She stood on her toes, reaching up and connecting her lips to his.

Jay held her close to him, kissing her back immediately. He couldn’t believe that this was happening again. Hailey arched her back, pulling him with her. Finally the two had to come up for air and they reluctantly pulled away. Jay smiled brightly, bringing his hand to cup Hailey’s face. He was about to lean again and show everyone in the room that she was finally his, but something in the distance caught his attention. Someone in the distance.

It was only a brief moment, a glimpse of a familiar face, a red dress popping out in the crowd. “Jay?” Hailey asked.

“I-I’ll be right back.” He said, taking off in the direction of the figure, leaving Hailey alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and don’t worry, the dance is far from over!


	19. Maybe I'm Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay raced out of the gym, following the disappearing path left behind in the sea of teenagers. He exited the doors and saw the red fabric disappear around the corner. He ran after the girl again, grabbing her wrist once he gained on her. She spun around to face him, looking terrified. **  
**

Jay was taken aback. “I-I’m sorry.” He said, dropping her wrist. He backed away, leaning against the wall around the corner. He felt like he was going crazy, he was convinced that the girl was Erin.

He was mad at himself more than anything, he let Hank get in his head. There was no way Erin was alive, they all saw her body on the news. They all went to the funeral, where she was put in the ground for real this time. She was dead, end of story. 

However, he had left a very much _alive_ girl alone with absolutely no explanation. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath before pushing himself off the wall and booking it back to the gym, hoping that he hadn’t completely ruined things with Hailey all over again. 

##  **…**

Hailey felt a hand land on her shoulder, causing her to jump as she was pulled out of her trance, or more life death stare. Her eyes hadn’t left the double doors since Jay ran out. “Hailes, you okay?” She turned to see her best friend standing behind her. 

“Uh, yeah.” She said, turning to look at the doors over her shoulder. “I-I kissed Jay.” She said absentmindedly. 

“You kissed Jay?” Adam asked loudly, appearing suddenly behind his girlfriend. 

Kim’s eyes went wide, “Hailey that’s great, it took you long enough.” She smiled at Adam before turning back to her. “Where is he?” 

“He ran out.” Hailey said, her voice breaking. She had no idea what had happened, he had kissed her back and _seemed_ to be enjoying it, but then he just left. What was she supposed to do with that?

Kim sighed, “I’m so sorry, maybe something happened.” Kim said, placing a comforting hand on Hailey’s shoulder. 

“I’ll kill him.”

“Adam.” Kim snapped, glaring at her boyfriend.

Adam held his hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying…”

“Hailey,” Kim said, bringing her attention back to her. “He is absolutely crazy about you. It’s obvious, he must have had a reason. You know our lives aren’t exactly normal.” 

Hailey nodded, Kim was right, like usual. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t have just run out. Something must have come up, there was no sense in getting worked up or jumping to conclusions.

As if on cue, Hailey spotted Jay across the room. They locked eyes and Hailey gave him a small smile, within’ seconds he was at her side. Jay let out a sigh of relief when Hailey smiled at him, breaking out into a full run to get to her.

“Hey.” He said when he reached his friends, but he was really just talking to Hailey.

Adam spoke up, “Where’d you go, man?” 

Jay glanced at Hailey, who was listening attentively. “Oh, uh. I-I thought I saw Erin.”

In that moment Hailey felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Shock was clearly shown across Adam and Kim’s faces and she was hoping that to anyone watching, her distorted expression would look the same. She didn’t think it was possible for such a short statement to deliver such a hard blow. Not only had he run away after kissing her, he had run away _after_ someone. Someone that he used to love, who was she kidding, someone that he _still_ loved. 

She stared at the floor and guilt and the pain eating her alive. She should be comforting him, he had just imagined seeing his dead girlfriend, what kind of a best friend was she? But she couldn’t, she couldn’t pretend like she didn’t care or that the thought of him with anyone else didn’t hurt more than any beating she took from her father. She felt hollow, empty. She was so close to having everything she wanted and it was gone again. 

“I have to pee.” She said, not really comprehending the words she was saying, she just knew she needed some air and to get the hell out of there. 

Jay watched Hailey walk out of the room, screeching when he felt a hand connect with the back of his head. He glared at who he knew it belonged to. “She kissed you and you ran away?” Adam snapped.

“Yeah…” Jay said, watching the door shut behind Hailey. 

“Are you stupid?” Adam looked to Kim, “He must be stupid.” 

“I thought I saw Erin.” Jay said, defending himself.

Adam groaned while Kim spoke, “Can you imagine how much that sucks? Use that big brain of yours and think, for once. Jesus Christ, the two of you have taken 10 years off my life…”

Jay missed the rest of Kim’s complaining, he took her advice instead. He had screwed up, again. What a surprise. He bid a quick goodbye to his friends before booking it out the doors of the gym for the second time that night. This time, after a girl that was real, a girl he _needed_ to be real. 

Thankfully he was fast enough, catching up to Hailey as she rounded a corner. “Hailey.” 

“What?” She snapped, whipping around to face him, tears streaming down her face. Jay was taken aback, he was hoping that Kim and Adam had been wrong and she really just needed to pee, but the bathroom was on the opposite side of the gym from where they were. “What, Jay?” She repeated. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, completely aware of how pathetic the response was. It was true though, and he didn’t think she would ever understand how truly sorry he was. 

Hailey scoffed, she felt like her life at this point was a cruel joke. “What am I even doing here Jay?” She asked (more like yelled) at him. She glanced down at her dress, the dress that matched the color of his tie. “What are we doing?” She ripped the corsage off of her wrist, holding it in her hand. “Why am I wearing this?” She threw it on the ground, taking a deep breath to mask the sob threatening to rip through her. “Why am I here with you? Why do you keep stringing me along?” 

“Hailey.” Jay said, breathless.

“Why are we doing this to each other? Why do you keep taking it further and then taking it back? God, I can’t take it anymore.” Hailey said, taking a step back as Jay stepped towards her. Jay stood there silent, he had no clue what to say. Hailey started laughing, “What am I doing? How do I keep doing this? I screw up everything, what we have is so good and I had to go and mess it up.” She gestured to him, taking a deep breath, “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I screwed it up.”

Jay felt his breath catch in his breath. He knew he loved her and he was going to tell her, but he always thought he would say it first, and he never thought she would say it like this. “I love you too, Hailey.”

“No, Jay!” Hailey said, the tears welling up in her eyes. “I am so in love with you it hurts. It hurts, all the freaking time. I love you, all the time. And even though I know you are the one person that I shouldn’t, I love you and I can’t stop.” Hailey gasped for air, “I don’t think there is anything that would make me stop loving you.” 

Jay looked at Hailey like he was _really_ seeing her, like for the first time since he’d known her she was entirely there. There were no walls, no lies, no smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, he could see every part of her. And he couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even swallow the lump in his throat. He just stood there and watched her, she was all consuming. And she had no idea that she was holding his heart in her hands. “I love you, Hailey.” Jay said, almost as a whisper. Hailey shook her head, like she didn’t believe him, but he continued. “I love you and I don’t _want_ to stop.” He took several steps towards her, watching her expression morphea from shocked to confused to what he thought was hopeful. “You’re right, you aren’t Erin and I don’t ever want you to be.” He stopped just a few feet away from her, letting her keep some of the space that she wanted so badly a few minutes before. “I want every piece of you Hailey Upton, only you.” 

Hailey hiccupped, shrugging. “I’ve only ever been yours to take.” 

Jay took a step forward, and they were both aware that this was the part of the movie where the two main characters share a passionate kiss before riding off into the sunset, but that wasn’t them. Hailey took his forward motion as an invitation to launch herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly to him. Jay kept his arms firmly around her, like she would slip away if he loosened even a little bit. He was almost sure she would, that he was dreaming and none of this was real.

Hailey pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” He said, grinning. 

“Literally not possible.” Hailey said, shaking her head. 

“I will fight you.” Jay threatened, tightening his arms around her waist. 

Hailey looked him dead in the eye, “Do it, I dare you.” Jay lifted her up in the air and spun around, causing Hailey to squeal. When Jay’s phone buzzed they both froze, they had completely forgotten that anybody other than the two of them existed. Hailey’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Jay retrieve his phone and not Erin’s.

**_Adam Ruzek: Is it safe to come look for you guys?_ **

Jay chuckled, showing Hailey the text before replying.

**_Jay: No need, we’re coming…_ **

Hailey sighed, “Ugh, the real world.” 

Jay laughed, “For real.” They turned to face the gym hand in hand, Hailey leaning into Jay’s side. She smiled up at him, still not sure if all this was in fact real. Jay pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I love you.”

Hailey grinned, scrunching her nose. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I love you, you smartass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my favorite chapters. Sorry for the super dramatic confession scene, I just thought that after all they’ve been through they (and you guyssss) deserved something big. Something big turned into an entire chapter...Anyway, thanks for reading!


	20. You're Mine Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Hailey laughed loudly as Jay spun her around, they had been dancing with their friends for a while and she hadn’t stopped smiling since. Jay grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him as they swayed. Despite not being able to feel her toes and a pounding headache, it was magical.

The loud music continued and Hailey felt warm breath against her neck. “I love you.” Jay whispered in her ear, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Hailey pulled away feigning shock. “Really? I had no idea.” She teased and Jay rolled his eyes and pulled her close, swooping down and capturing her lips with his. “I’m still not convinced…” Hailey said against him before kissing him again.

The pair was forced apart by an announcement from the stage, it was time to crown Homecoming King and Queen. Adam and Kim found their way to Hailey and Jay’s side to await the news. Kim and Adam were both on the court, and everyone agreed that either of them could use a win right now.

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me welcome to the stage this years homecoming king: Kelly Severide._ ” One of the teachers called from the stage, and the crowd immediately erupted. Hailey followed her peers, clapping for her attacker. Jay wrapped a protective arm around her waist, his jaw clenched tight.

“Sorry babe.” Kim said, peering up at her boyfriend.

Adam shrugged, “It’s okay. I’m not surprised, it’s Severide.” He laughed, lightening the mood.

They four of them watched as the massive (quite ugly) crown was placed on his head. Jay scoffed, “What a king.” Hailey pushed herself further into him, squeezing the hand that wasn’t resting on her side.

“I’m okay. Don’t let him ruin tonight.” She said and Jay placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“ _Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for! This years homecoming queen: Sylvie Brett!_ ” They all cheered loudly for their friend, watching a sheepish Sylvie make her way up the stairs to the stage. Matt stood right at the front, cheering for his girlfriend and his best friend: something he never thought he would do.

Jay’s pocket buzzed against Hailey’s hip, causing her to jump. He reached in, grabbing Jay’s attention and pulling out Erin’s phone.

**_BLOCKED ID: Sweet sweet Sylvie, finally finding her place in the popular crowd. It’s time for the princess to tell everyone who the real queen is. You know…_ **

Jay’s head snapped up, scanning the crowd for anyone out of the ordinary. “Who ever this son of a bitch is, they’re here.”

“Kim.” Hailey said sadly, calling her and Adam over. Once she had their attention, she held up the phone.

Kim sighed, glancing towards the stage where a beaming Sylvie was posing for a photo. “Why does it have to be Sylvie?” She asked sadly.

“I’ll do it.” Adam said, taking her hand.

“No Adam.” Kim snapped, “You can’t. Remember what happened last time?” Hailey looked down at the scar popping out of the front of her dress. “We have to play their game.”

Hailey placed a hand on Kim’s shoulder. “We’ll wait for you by the door, we can high tail it out of here.”

Kim nodded, turning towards the stage. She booked it to the front, taking a deep breath before ascending the stairs. The crowd quieted down as she made it to the top, “Kim?” Sylvie asked, shocked.

“I’m so sorry.” Kim muttered before reaching and taking off her crown. The student body gasped and Sylvie looked so hurt that Kim couldn’t bear to look at her. “I chose to be on the Court last year...with Erin. We had been talking about it since freshman year, and today I stood in this room without her. We all know that if she would have been here, she would have won. And so I say we crown her queen, because she deserved it more than anyone and she deserves to be remembered.” With a shaky breath, Kim handed the crown back to Sylvie and rushed to her friends.

When they reached their cars in the parking lot, Kim broke down, Adam holding her tight as she cried. Hailey stayed tucked into Jay’s chest, hurting for her friend.

_Buzz._

_**BLOCKED ID: You said all the right things Kim, but was it enough?** _

Jay read it aloud. “What?” Kim choked out. “How was that not enough? God, I can’t take this anymore. Erin wouldn’t have wanted this.” Kim grabs the phone out of Jay’s hand and smashes it on the ground.

“Kim!” Jay calls out right before she digs her heel into the cracked glass. “What did you do?”

Kim took a deep breath, “It’s over. We’re done. Loosing Erin was hard enough without someone torturing us. If they want to hurt us again, they can show their face.” Breathing hard, she stepped on the phone once again. “I’m sorry.” With that she climbed into Adam’s jeep, shutting the door.

Adam sighed, “We should probably head over to Kevin’s, tell him what happened.”

Jay nodded, grabbing Hailey’s hand. “Yeah, we’ll meet you there.”

The pair made their way to Jays truck, sighing as they hut the doors. “It’s been an eventful night.” Jay joked, trying to lighten the mood. Hailey just nodded, pressing her lips together. “Hailes?”

“She smashed the phone Jay.” She rushed out, looking at him with teary eyes for the third time that night. “She broke it, what are we going to do?”

“It’ll be fine.” Jay said, reaching across the center console to hold her hand.

“What if it’s not?” She snapped. “Jay you saw what happened last time. Kim could have died-”

“You could have died.” He said softly, cutting her off.

“Yeah…” She started, “Erin is dead and someone killed her. Kim just destroyed the only thing we have against them and the game keeping us safe. This person has to be psychotic, who knows what they’ll do.” As good as it felt to finally say all the things she had been thinking all along, it was a terrifying admission.

Jay watched a few tears fall from her eyes, his heart clenching. “We will get through this. I don’t know how, but I promise I will not let anything else happen to you.”

Hailey smiled at him, she didn’t know what else to say. She had learned a long time ago that there are some promises you can’t keep, and this one would prove to be the worst.

##  **…**

Thirty minutes later the four of them sat in Kevin’s living room, filling him in on the night they had. “So, Sylvie and Matt probably hate us and our stalker can’t easily contact us anymore?”

“Yeah, I’d say that about sums it up.” Adam said.

“Wow.” Kevin leaned forward on his knees, processing.

Jay piped up, “I also thought I saw Erin.” He said, causing Kevin to shoot up in his seat.

“You say Erin?” He asked.

“No,” Jay said cautiously. “I just thought I did, Kev, she’s dead.”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Kevin sat there in shock, debating whether of not to tell his friends that Erin had contacted his sister. Well, at least someone pretending to be her did. “Guys, a few weeks ago I came home and found Vinessa playing with a doll that looked just like Erin.”

“What?” Kim asked, jumping out of her seat.

Hailey sat forward, “How did she even get it?”

“I don’t know…” He confessed, “But, right before I was about to leave to meet you guys Vinessa told me that my friends Erin had told her that she would see us soon.”

“Holy shit.” Adam said, running his hands down his face.

Kim ran her hands through her hair, pacing around the room. “What have I done? They already got to Vinessa, and they could still contact us! What did I do?” Adam immediately jumped up to comfort her, pulling her into him.

“This is insane.” Hailey said. “We’re seventeen, we aren’t old enough to handle this on our own. We need to get help.”

“And risk the rest of our families?” Kevin snapped.

“Hailey’s right.” Jay said. “We need to tell someone, maybe Hank? He can handle himself.”

“Of course you agree with her…” Kevin muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jay questioned, standing.

Kevin stood up to face him. “You will always take her side, you did it wth Erin and now you are doing it with Hailey.” He gestured to the two couples, “You guys have each other. Me? I have that little girl in there. And she is everything to me, so is Jordan. I have them to think about. I won’t risk bringing them anywhere closer to this!”

Jay clenched his jaw, “We will do our best to keep everyone safe, but I don’t see how this has anything to do with me and Erin.”

“This has everything to do with you and Erin! With all of us and Erin. This all started when you decided to look for her, you couldn’t give her up, but then all of the sudden Hailey swoops in and all that matters is her?” Kevin yelled, “Can you honestly tell me that if Erin was magically alive you wouldn’t go running back to her?”

“Kevin!” Kim shouted, he had crossed a line.

Hailey stared at Jay, awaiting his answer. “I wouldn’t, I love Hailey and how dare you say that I don’t.”

“I’m sorry Jay, it’s not like its your ex girlfriend that got us into this mess in the first place.” Kevin snapped, exasperated.

“Enough.” Kim shouted over them. “She was my best friend, she was our friend.”

“Was she though?” Kevin asked, softer this time.

“Kevin-” Adam started.

“No,” He said, cutting him off. “Erin was a master manipulator, to the point where someone hated her so much that they killed her. She destroyed people, she blackmailed people, she kept each of us around to make sure she stayed relevant. We were her perfect friends, her power. I don’t know how you all don’t see it. She almost blew up a teachers career and shamed Nadia out of town all because she felt threatened. She hated Hailey because Jay thought she was nice! Kim you were just a pawn-”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Adam shouted. “I wasn’t the biggest Erin fan ever, but this isn’t helping.”

“Adam’s right,” Hailey said, speaking for the first time in a while. “This is what they want, for us to tear each other apart. But guys, we are stronger and safer together.”

“To hell with together,” Kevin said, “If you all can’t see her for who she really was, you can get the out. I won’t sit here and pretend to miss a sociopath anymore.” With that, Kevin stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of them to blankly stare at each other.

“I want to go home.” Kim said quietly.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jay said.

The four of them regrouped in the driveway, “Adam, I think we should all stay at Kim’s tonight. They have the space and I would feel better if we were all together.” Adam suggested.

“Me too.” Hailey agreed, running her hands up and down her arms. Jay noticed immediately, shugging off his coat jacket and throwing it open Hailey’s shoulders. “Thanks.” She said quietly.

“Hailey and I will swing by my house and then meet you there?” Jay asked.

Adam nodded, “Yeah, see you guys in a bit.”

The two couples went their separate ways, Hailey sighing at the warmth inside the truck. She glanced at the clock on the dash. It was almost midnight. “I’m so tired.” Hailey said, yawning.

Jay reached over his seat and grabbed a blanket off the back bench. “Here, go to sleep. I just want to run in for a change of clothes. I’ll wake you up when we get to Kim’s.”

“Thanks.” She said, smiling at him. She laid her head on the center console, pulling the fuzzy blanket over Jay’s jacket. Before too long she was fast asleep. Jay drove cautiously to his house, leaving the car running when he finally arrived. He was going in for just a few things, including a sweatshirt for Hailey, so he wasn’t too worried about leaving the truck unlocked.

When he reached his front porch, a figure in the chair by the door caused him to jump back. He froze as the person stepped into the dim light, he recognized the soft, almost apologetic, smile immediately. “Erin?”

“Hi, Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted! Honestly, I’m on a roll and I hope to post a few other new chapters this weekend! I want to finish this story by New Year’s, so be ready! Thanks for reading! <3


	21. Only the Lonely Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

_ “Hi, Jay.”  _ Those two words would change everything.

Jay stood on his front steps flabbergasted, staring at the girl in front of him like she was a ghost, because she should have been. “Y-You’re alive?”

“Yeah,” She breathed out, shrugging. She took a step forward, but Jay held his hand out.

“How?” He asked, “T-They found your body. I saw it. Who-”

“I don’t know.” Erin said, cutting him off. “Jay, someone killed that girl. They wanted everyone to think I was dead. This is bigger than me.”

Jay took a few deep breaths, he couldn’t believe this was real. “What do you mean?”

Erin looked around cautiously, “Jay,” She said quietly. “Someone has been following me, I don’t know who they are but they have been stalking me since Hailey showed up last year. Can we please talk inside?” She rushed out, nodding at the door. 

“Yeah, yeah of course, just-”

He was cut off by Erin throwing herself into his chest, hugging him tight. “I’ve missed you so much.” Jay held her, unsure about what to do. When Kevin threw his past love for Erin in his face earlier in the evening he never thought he would actually have to face it. Erin pulled away, leaning in, but Jay took a step back. “What?”

“We can’t.” He said, looking at the ground.

“Oh,” Erin said, blushing. “I get it, you moved on. You thought I was dead.”

Jay sighed, “Yeah Erin, we all did.” There was an awkward pause. “You go ahead inside, just go to the basement. Hailey’s asleep in the truck, I’ve got to go wake her up.”

“Hailey?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Jay said confidently. 

She stayed silent for a moment, eyes searching his face. Erin nodded, “Do you…”

“Yeah, I do. I love her. I’m sorry, I know that probably isn’t what you wanted to hear.” He explained.

“No, I’m happy for you Jay.” She said, looking him straight in the eye. “I’ll just see you inside.”

Jay watched her walk into the dark house, he thanked God that his parents were out of town. Part of him thought he was dreaming, there was no way Erin was alive. But she was, and she was just standing on his porch. Jay made his way to the truck, opening the driver side door. Hailey looked so peaceful and he couldn’t bear to wake her up to the craziness that was the last ten minutes, especially after the night they had. 

Jay jumped in, closing his door gently and buckling before pulling out of his driveway. He drove to Kim’s house, he felt like he was watching himself from outside his body, his head was swimming and everything he thought he knew about the last five months was now out the window. 

When he pulled up he gently shook Hailey awake. “Hey.” He said softly as she sat up, “We’re here.” Hailey nodded, letting the blanket fall to the floor of the truck but pulling his suit jacket tighter around her. Jay got out of the truck, walking around to her side and helping her down. 

“What a guy.” She mumbled sleepily as he steadied her waist. 

Jay smiled, “Let’s get you inside.” They made it to the door, Hailey pushing it open (Kim gave her a key forever ago). She turned to Jay when he didn’t follow her in. “I left something at home, I’ll be back. Go to sleep”

“Okay,” She said, “But you better be here when I wake up.”

“I promise.” He said, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hailey disappeared into the house and Jay walked back to the truck, he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest about lying to her, but what was he supposed to say? That his dead ex-girlfriend is actually alive and waiting for him in his basement? It was a hard no from him.

Jay honestly didn’t know what to think. There is no doubt in his mind that Hailey is the one he wants, but everything else is grey area. Something about all of it seems sketchy, he was hoping that talking to Erin was going to clear everything up. 

Ascending his front steps, there was a small part of Jay that thought there would be no Erin waiting for him. That he had imagined all of it, but the sight of her on the couch in his basement confirmed that she was real and it was all too familiar. 

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her attention. 

Her head snapped up, “Hi, where’s Hailey?”

“Uh, I dropped her off at Kim’s. Adam is there too, we were all supposed to stay over. It’s been a rough night.” He explained, sitting down in the chair across from her. 

Erin nodded, “Are Adam and Kim…”

“Together?” Jay finished. “Yeah.”

“Good.” She said, smiling.

Jay sighed, he despised small talk and in this situation it was even worse. “Erin, what the hell happened?” 

“I-” She started. “I got a text one day with no caller ID. The person told me that if I didn’t do certain things, they would hurt you, or Kim. It kept going for weeks…” She explained and Jay sat there in shock. The same person that had been threatening them was also threatening her. “Remember when you got rear ended driving home from a game with Adam last spring?” Jay nodded. “That morning I decided not to do the task, they wanted me to make Kim tell Adam that she had feelings for him and I couldn’t do that to her. She wasn’t ready. I didn’t realize how serious it was until you called me from the hospital.”

Jay thought back to that night. It was late and he was driving Adam home from an away game since he was one of the only guys that had their license. They hadn’t been another car for miles, but out of nowhere at a redlight, someone slammed into his tailgate and then just drove away. He assumed it was a drunk driver and they got lucky that they only came out with a nosebleed and a concussion. “Holy shit.” 

“I know…” She sighed. “After that it just got worse, there would be notes written on my bathroom mirror and doors I would leave shut would be open when I got home. I was going crazy, so I decided to run away.” 

“The last day of school…” Jay said.

“Yeah,” Erin said, shrugging. “I wasn’t planning on just disappearing that night, but I was upset and my bag was already packed so I ran. And I dropped my phone in the yard.”

“I had the phone.” Jay said and Erin looked at him in shock. “Until like three hours ago when Kim smashed it.”

“What?” 

“After you left, the threats didn’t stop. I found the phone when I ran out after you and I spent the whole summer trying to find you. I couldn’t admit that you were really gone and then Hank buried the empty casket. That was the day we got the first text:  _ Don’t look so sad Jay, you’ll be wither soon.  _ I will never forget that. Hailey followed me out of the church and we started working together to find you.” He said, he shook his head, looking at his hands, “We actually went through your room. We had Greg track the text and the server traced back to some abandoned house, when we went to check it out we found the entire basement filled with photos of all of us. It was the same house where they found your body…” 

“Jay, I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t left-”

“You might actually be dead.” Jay said. “Hailey was attacked and she’s convinced that it was Severide…”

Erin shook her head, “He would never.”

“I know, but someone strangled her in her living room and she says that he sounds exactly the same as the guy who threatened her. After that we told Adam, Kim and Kevin and that’s when the game started. I had to expose Nadia-”

“Wait, Nadia’s back?” Erin asked, sitting forward. 

Jay nodded, “Yeah, she started on the first day of school. I had to tell everyone why she really left. This person, whoever it is, is toying with us. They laid out a hitlist for each of us if we didn’t complete our task. Adam refused and Kim and Hailey ended up in the hospital.”

“I thought it was over, that’s why I came back, but then all the stuff about my funeral, both of them, online and I laid low for the past few weeks. I was staying with my mom in Florida, under a new name and everything, but it just wasn’t the same.” She confessed.

Jay’s mind was going a million miles a minute. The same person that was threatening them was the same reason Erin faked her own disappearance and coincidentally her death. Someone didn’t kill Erin, they were actively trying to. “Erin, I am so happy you are alive, but I need time to process this.” 

“Yeah of course,” She said, sitting back into the couch. “Go.”

“I’ll bring everyone by in the morning, my parents won’t be home until late tomorrow so you are fine here.” He paced awkwardly, “You can sleep here or my bed or wherever, you know where everything is…” He trailed off.

“Jay. I’m fine.” She said. “I’ve gotten used to roughing it, go be with Hailey.”

Jay let out a breath. “Thanks.” He headed towards the stairs, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jay.”

Jay climbed the stairs to his room, finally changing out of his suit and into sweatpants and a t-shirt, most importantly, not forgetting a sweatshirt for Hailey. After grabbing the rest of his things he headed to his truck, securely locking the door behind him. He drove to Kim’s once again, letting himself in with Hailey’s key.

He made his way to the basement, careful not to make too much noise. He padded down the stairs to find Kim and Adam on a pallet on the floor and Hailey all alone on the couch. There was enough room behind her for Jay to slip in, so he did, careful not to wake her up. He was so physically and mentally exhausted that it didn’t take long before he was fast asleep. 

Hailey felt his breathing even out and she relaxed, finally acting as awake as she had been since he left. And even though she trusted him with her life and she loved him with her entire heart, she couldn’t help but wonder where he had been for the past two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all didn’t have to wait long on that cliffhanger. I figured since I had been gone for so long that you deserved another chapter, so here it is! Thanks for reading! <3


	22. No Body, No Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay stirred, waking up to Hailey’s head on his chest. They must have moved in their sleep, because he was now on his back and Hailey was using him as a pillow. He peered over her to see Adam and Kim still on the floor, he was the first one up. Hailey shifted next to him and Jay wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. 

“Good morning.” She groans, hiding her face in his chest. 

Jay chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “Good morning. Did you sleep okay?” He asked. 

“Great.” Hailey said, smiling up at him, but it was only half true. As much as she loved falling asleep in his arms, she couldn’t shake the pit in her stomach. Sleep didn’t come easy with her mind all over the place. 

“So,” Jay said, grabbing her attention again. “There was something I never got to ask you last night.”

Hailey smirked, “Oh?” She asked, sitting up.

Jay pushed himself up and moved to sit across from her on the couch. “Hailey, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked. 

“I don’t know Jay, I’ve got a lot of offers-” He cut her off with a kiss, both of them smiling into it. Hailey pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah, yeah I will.” Jay pulled her into him, deciding that he could take this one moment to be happy before he dropped the bomb waiting in his basement.

There was rustling on the floor, and then a groan. A few seconds later Adam popped up off the ground. “Hey.” He said, stretching. 

“Hi,” Hailey said laughing.

Kim stirred awake next and the four gathered in the mini kitchen, trying to make a decision about breakfast. Somewhere in between pop tarts and pancakes, Jay sighed. “So, there is no easy way to say this, actually I don’t know how to say this at all…”

“What?” Kim asked.

Hailey watched her (now) boyfriend carefully, hoping he was going to spill whatever the hell he was doing last night. “Um. Erin’s alive, and she’s at my house.” 

**…**

Thirty minutes later, Hailey sat in the front seat of Jay’s truck waiting for him. After he dropped the basically nuclear bomb in the kitchen, Adam and Kim bombarded him with questions but Hailey stayed silent. She had been there when he got there last night, he dropped her off and went back to Erin. She knew that jealousy was the last feeling that she should be having right now, but all rationality was gone.

Jay slid into the driver's seat, prepared for the fight he knew he had instigated. He was waiting for tears and yelling, but all he got were Hailey’s sad eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked calmly, her eyes searching his for any explanation. 

“Honestly Hailes,” He said, hitting his head against the headrest, “I thought when I got back she wouldn’t be there.” 

Hailey sighed, it was a terrible excuse, which is why part of her believed him. “You still should have told me…” She said, looking straight forward.

“You’re right.” He rushed, “You are so right, I shouldn’t have lied. It was just such a terrible night and I didn’t want to wake it worse.”

Hailey shook her head, leaning back and running her hands through her tangled hair. “There is always going to be a terrible night Jay.” She said, “When are you ever going to realize that? There is nothing left to protect me from.”

“Hailey-”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Hailey said quietly.

Jay looked at her, dumbfounded. “What?”

“We don’t work Jay.” She said, shrugging. “Everytime anything good happens between us, something gets in the way. Maybe we are fighting for something that isn’t there?” Hailey had been through more in her sixteen years than most people in their entire lives and as much as she wanted to be with him, she was sick of fighting for things she would never have. She was sick of everything she loved being ripped away from her.

Jay shook his head, “No, don’t do this.” His chest felt tight, like someone was sitting on it.

“I don’t want to…” Hailey said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Then don’t.” Jay said, grabbing her hands from her lap. “You are right, there will always be a worse night. I have absolutely no idea why Erin is back or even why, I have no idea who is hurting us…” He trailed off. “But, I know that I love you, and I want to be with you.”

“And I want to be with you.” Hailey confessed.

Jay shifted in his seat, hesitantly reaching out to cup her cheek. He felt desperate, he was so desperate to make her understand. “I know you're scared, so am I. This is terrifying, but I know that it is worth it.” 

Hailey nodded, covering Jay’s hand with hers. She looked down, trying to hide her teary eyes. “I do too. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Jay said, nudging her chin up so that he could look at her. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, letting his lips linger. “Are you okay to head over?”

“Yeah,” She said confidently. “Let’s go.”

**…**

“Erin.” Kim sighed out, breaking out into a run as soon as she saw her. The two former best friends met in the middle of the room, embracing each other. “I missed you so much.” 

Erin laughed, holding her tightly. “I missed you too.” Soon they broke apart and Erin made her way to Adam, “Hey.” She said, giving him a short hug. “Hailey.” She said, grinning, before hugging her. 

Hailey was taken aback, she wasn’t sure their reunion was going to be warm and happy. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” She said honestly, hugging her back. It calmed her nerves a bit, she was so worried that Erin was going to hate her even more than before. Apparently presumed death helps with forgiveness. 

The five of them found seats around the room, Hailey tucked in Jay’s side. She wasn’t sure if it was for her comfort or his. They all caught up, well, they caught Erin up. She retold the majority of her story from the night before and the rest of them went into more detail of their own horrors, including the night before. 

Jay watched cautiously, something seemed off and after the last twenty-four hours he wasn’t sure if he even trusted his own gut. It was crazy, just the morning before he was in Hank Voight’s house thinking he was crazy for thinking Erin could be alive. That didn’t age well. “Erin.” He said, speaking out of turn.   
  


“Yeah?” She asked, her head snapping up to look at him.

“Were you at the dance last night?” He asked.

Erin shook her head, looking confused. “No...why?”

Jay shrugged, wanting to palm himself in the forehead. “Uh, nothing.” Obviously she wasn’t, but he felt like he at least had to ask. 

“So, where’s Kevin?” Erin asked, sitting back in her chair.

Kim looked at Adam, looking for help. He was none. “He didn’t go to the dance, family stuff.” She explained vaguely. She figured telling her that they all had a huge fight about her the night before was probably a bad idea. 

“That sucks.” Erin sighed, “Are Vinessa and Jordan okay?”

Adam took that one, “Yeah, they’re fine. His mom just needed help.” 

“Speaking of Kevin.” Jay said, standing up. “ I think I’m gonna go over there and get him. He doesn’t know about Erin.” He grabbed his keys off the coffee table, silently checking with Hailey if it was okay for him to leave, she nodded her head slightly.

“Yeah, okay.” Adam said.

Jay made his way towards the stairs, “I’ll see you guys in a little bit.” He was about to leave when a board he hadn’t looked at in a long time caught his eye. The same strings and print outs still attached, so much had changed since then. 

Hailey shifted in her seat, she felt a little less comfortable with Jay gone. “Jay told me what happened in the garage.” Erin said, grabbing her attention. “I’m so sorry, I’m so glad you guys are okay. That must have been terrifying.”

Kim nodded, “Us too,” She glanced at Hailey. “We got lucky that the boys found us.”

Erin sighed, giving Hailey a sympathetic look. “And Hailey, it must have been so hard to see your parents after so long. Jay told me that your dad showed up at the hospital.”

Hailey froze. “What?”

Adam watched the exchange, he knew that Hailey’s parents showed up, so did Kim. But none of them had told Hailey and he wasn’t sure why Jay would have told Erin. Kim caught his eyes across the room, giving him a look, silently agreeing to admit to knowing nothing.

“You didn’t know?” Erin asked, “I’m so sorry, I assumed you knew…” 

Hailey gave her a small smile, “It’s fine. He didn’t tell me, I guess he thought it was best I didn’t know.” While she appeared fine to everyone else, she could barely breathe. She was somewhere between crying and furious. She was sure Jay had his reasons for keeping it himself, one of them being that even several weeks later the thought of her father seeing her so lifeless and vulnerable still made her stomach churn. But, the fact that he chose not to tell her, but told Erin, that cut deeper than she ever thought it could.

**…**

When Kevin opened the door, Jay was almost sure he was going to slam it in his face. “What?” He asked.

“I have some news.” He said, “Can I come in?” Kevin took a step back to let him through, eyeing him. “First, I want to apologize for last night. I could have handled things better.”

Kevin sighed, “Me too man. I’m sorry. We cool?” He asked, holding out his hand.

Jay shook it, smiling softly, “Yeah, we’re cool.”

“So, what’s up?” Kevin asked, falling into his couch.

Jay chuckled, “You are never going to believe this.”

Kevin laughed, “Try me.”

“Erin’s alive.” He deadpanned. 

Kevin’s face fell, “What?”

“She’s alive and in my basement. I know it’s crazy-” Kevin jumped up and ran into the other room, “-what’s wrong?” Jay asked as he came rushing back.

Kevin held up a notebook. “I-” He started. “I wrote everything down. Every text, everything. Ever since Vinessa had that doll I’ve been writing down theories and I-”

“Kev, what are you saying?” Jay asked, his heart beating faster.

“Jay.” Kevin sighed, “What if it’s been Erin this whole time?” He asked. 

“What?”

“Just think about it.” He said, flipping through the notebook. “Hailey said the only person that knew about her dad was Erin. Erin knew that Hailey didn’t want us to know. No one else knew. And you, you were the only other person to know about Nadia and Mr. Sampson, Erin knew that. She also knew how good Nadia looked for it all. She set us all up Jay. She gave Vinessa the doll and told her that we would see her soon.”

Jay’s head was spinning, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “No-no, she told me that she was getting threats too. That’s why she ran…”

“Do you have any proof?” Kevin asked.

Jay thought back to not thirty minutes ago when he saw the board, he had combed through every message on Erin’s phone and there were no threats, no blocked numbers. Why would she delete them? “No…”

“She left her phone for you to find! She knew you would come after her, she set us all up! She had to have killed that girl and put her bracelet on her. She wanted us to think she was dead.” Kevin explained. 

Jay collapsed on the couch. “There’s no way…”

“Jay.” Kevin snapped, “It’s Erin.”

“Ohmigod.” He said, running his hands through his hair. “It’s Erin...Shit. Hailey, Adam and Kim are with her right now.”

**…**

Adam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he checked the caller ID. “It’s Jay.” He said, standing and walking to the other side of the room. “Hey man.” 

_ “Are you still with Erin?” _

“Yeah, why?” Adam asked, lowering his voice. 

“ _You guys need to leave right now_.” There’s a pause. “ _Adam, it’s Erin._ ”

“Huh?” He huffed, not really comprehending. 

_ “Erin is the one behind the texts. Make up an excuse and get the hell out of there as soon as you can.” _

Internally, he was freaking out, but Adam played it cool. “Okay. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Adam hung up the phone, his hands shaking as he fumbled for keys. “Hey guys, we gotta go-”

_ Pop. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY. I’m so sorry. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Thank you so much for reading! <3


	23. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Kim watched Adam walk across the room. “ _ Hey man. _ ” Her eyes found Hailey, who was looking sadly at the ground. She couldn’t believe that Jay told Erin about Hailey’s parents. Kim watched Erin, who was scowling at her boyfriend as she fidgeted nervously she felt almost as if a switch had flipped inside of her. “ _ Yeah, why _ ?” Jay hadn’t told Erin, she was there. She was everywhere. Kim sat in shock staring at her so-called best friend who was completely focused on Adam. “ _ Huh _ ?” Even in his hushed tone, Kim heard his confusion and she knew that Jay had just told him what she had figured out for herself. She picked up her phone off the arm of the chair, her hands shaking slightly, she clicked Hailey’s contact info. “ _ Okay, I’ll see you guys in a bit. _ ” 

Just as Kim was about to send her text outing Erin, Erin stood up. It all happened so fast. Adam started to speak, but Erin pulled out a gun and shot at him. Kim screamed as Adam fell back and Hailey jumped off the couch. “Adam!” Kim cried out as he hit the ground.

She tried to run to him, but Erin turned the gun on her. “Move and I shoot you too.” 

Tears poured down Kim’s face as her boyfriend rolled flat onto his back, groaning. “What the hell, Erin?” Hailey yelled, finally breaking out of her frozen shock. 

“Get his keys.” Erin said, nodding at Kim who was the closest.

Kim shook her head, “We can’t leave him-”

“Get his keys!” She screamed. Kim choked out a sob, but leaned over and grabbed Adam’s keys off the coffee table. “Upstairs, now.” Erin ordered and Hailey slowly backed to the staircase, Kim following her.

“Adam, Adam are you okay?” Kim yelled.

Adam’s chest rose and fell quickly, “I-I’m fine…” He said, slowly moving his head to look at her. “I l-love you.”

“I love you too-”

“Shut up!” Erin said, sticking the gun in Kim’s face. “Movie it.” They cautiously made their way up the stairs. Hailey debated running when she got to the top, but Erin seemed more unstable than she had ever seen her Dad and she wouldn’t risk Kim’s life. “Walk calmly and quickly to Adam’s car. If you scream or run I will go downstairs and finish the job.” They both nodded, Hailey swallowing hard. 

Kim got in the driver's seat while Hailey got in the passenger side, Erin was behind her, the gun pressed against her seat, concealed. Hailey glanced down at her phone, Erin must not have noticed. She carefully opened it, clicking Jay’s contact information. 

**_Hailey: SOS_ **

“Drive.” Erin said after Kim cranked the car. 

Kim turned her head slowly, “To where?”

“My house.” Erin said and Kim tried to stop shaking, but she couldn’t. “Now.” The ride was silent and long, and Hailey prayed that Jay wouldn’t text her back. The buzz would be obvious in the quiet car. When they reached the Voight household Erin got out first before demanding that they got out as well. Hank wasn’t home, something all the girls knew, he was away on assignment and wouldn’t be back anytime soon to save them.

“Erin, can we at least call 911 for Adam.” Kim begged as they made their way to the basement.

Erin looked between the two of them, “Do you have your phone?” She asked Kim, Kim shook her head. “Hailey?” She snapped. Hailey reluctantly pulled her phone out of her back pocket, “Open it.” Erin said. “I’ll text Jay where he is and they can deal with it.” Erin took the phone out of Hailey’s hand, Hailey waited for the explosion she knew was coming and by God it came. “You stupid bitch!” Erin screamed, hitting her over the head with the butt of the gun. Hailey fell to the floor, but Erin immediately pulled her back up by her hair, “This is all your fault, all of it.”

**…**

“Shit.” Jay said, looking down at his phone. Not ten minutes after he called Adam, he got a text from Hailey.

**Hailes <3 : SOS**

Kevin jumped up, “What?”

“We gotta go, something’s wrong.” Jay said, grabbing his keys. The two of them bounded out the front door. Jay broke several traffic laws getting back to his house and he was barely in park before he jumped out. He and Kevin ran into the house, “Hailey?” He yelled, racing down the stairs. 

“Adam.” Kevin said quietly before rushing to his friend’s side, Jay followed suit. “Holy shit.” He flat on his back just like before, but the blood stain on his shirt had grown and he looked paler than ever. “Adam, Adam man, you gotta stay awake.” Kevin said. 

Jay shrugged off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound, he’d watched enough cop shows to stop a person from bleeding out. “Kev?” Adam asked quietly. 

“Yeah man, it’s me.” Kevin said, placing a hand on his arm. 

Adam rolled his head to the side. “Jay.” He sighed out.

Jay nodded, trying to pretend that his best friend wasn’t bleeding out in front of him. “I’m right here.”

“Are Kim and Hailey okay?” He asked.

Jay and Kevin shared a look. “We don’t know where they are, do you know?” Jay pleaded. 

Adam shook his head grimacing, “Erin took them somewhere, they took my car.” He was breathing heavily, gasping almost. 

“Kev, call an ambulance. I’m gonna find the girls.” Jay stood as Kevin nodded, pressing one hand to Adam’s shoulder and using the other to dial. “Don’t die on me man.” Jay attempted to joke, his voice cracking. 

Adam shook a bit, which might have been a laugh. “Not planning on it.” 

Jay ran back up the stairs and to his truck, he felt so stupid. Erin had played them all, played him, so well. He should have known, he should have seen the signs, but as much as he had moved on, he never thought that it was possible that she would do anything like this. If he would have just told everyone the night before, maybe they wouldn’t be here. Maybe Adam would be fine and Hailey would be sitting next to him. Or maybe if he hadn’t been so obsessed with finding her in the first place, if he could just have let it go, let her go, everyone would be okay. 

He wracked his brain for where they could possibly be. He knew for a fact that Hank wasn’t home, so maybe she took them there. It seemed too obvious, but it was at least worth a try. Jay changed lanes and floored it, he didn’t have time to be wrong.

Pulling into the driveway and seeing Adam’s jeep was the confirmation that he needed. Logic said he should park down the street and call the police, but it was Hailey down there: all bets were off.

Jay cautiously made his way into the house, pulling the door shut quietly behind him. He walked slowly down the stairs, hearing voices. The stair underneath her creaked and Hailey’s head shot up, grabbing Erin’s attention too. She turned the gun on him. “Perfect,” She pulled a set of zip ties out of her pocket. “Put these on or I’ll shoot.” 

Jay shook his head, “You won’t shoot me Erin.” 

Hailey watched her boyfriend in shock, why was he taunting her? “Maybe not,” Erin smirked, she turned on her heels. “But I will shoot her.” She pointed the gun at Hailey once again. 

“Okay,” Jay uttered quickly, holding out his hand. Once he secured the tight plastic he walked slowly down the rest of the stairs. “Erin we know you were behind the threats, it’s over. No one else needs to get hurt. Isn’t shooting Adam enough?”

Erin scoffed, “I didn’t shoot Adam” They all looked at her in disbelief. “I may have pulled the trigger, but she loaded the gun.” She said pointing at Hailey. 

“What?” Hailey choked out. Jay watched her pained expression, taking a wrong step towards her.

Erin got angrier, stalking towards Hailey. “You just had to play hero!” She yelled, “You were supposed to leave! But no, you had to stay and replace me in everyone’s lives.” 

“Erin-” Hailey started.

“Don’t make excuses Hailey,” She spit at her. “Your life sucked until you met us, but you couldn’t stop there. You needed the best friend and the boyfriend,” She said looking at Jay and Kim, “You took everything from me!” 

Hailey felt her eyes well up, she had caused all of this. “I didn’t mean to, we thought you were dead-”

“You were supposed to.” Erin glared at her and Hailey felt like her eyes were piercing her soul. “That was the point, you were supposed to leave and then life would go back to normal, but you didn’t. You were too afraid to go running back to mommy and daddy.” Erin took another step forward, standing just inches from her face. “You dad should have killed you when he had the chance.” 

Kim gasped and Jay was ready to pounce, but Hailey took a deep breath. “I wish he had. If it meant that you would’ve never done these things and that your lives were all exactly the same as before, I’m sorry he didn’t.” The tears rolled down Hailey’s face as she confronted the guilt Erin had laid on her, she wasn’t sure she would ever forget it. Jay longed to hold her, to wipe all the tears away and tell her she was the best thing to ever happen to him, but he couldn’t and he was all too aware. 

“You are going to wish he had.” Erin said, “Because I am going to take everything from you the same way you did me.” She raised the gun at Kim, who was frozen in place. Her life flashed before her eyes. 

“Stop!” Hailey screamed. Suddenly all eyes were on her. She looked at Jay with glassy eyes, almost like a silent apology. “You don’t want to kill them Erin, then we’ll both be alone. Without me, they’ll have to rely on you. Life would be so much better for you if I was gone, right?”

Erin stared at her up and down, “So, you want to play the hero one more time?” She laughed.

Hailey nodded, standing her ground shakily wishing it would just swallow her up. “If it means that everyone else gets to live, then yes.” 

Erin shook her head, chuckling. “That works for me.” 

Everything happened in slow motion, Hailey fought the tears, staring at the ground, she couldn’t bear to look at Jay or Kim. She stood still, waiting for the impact she was sure was coming. Jay looked between the two of them, watching Erin raise the gun. “No!” He screamed and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. Hailey’s head snapped up at the commotion and Kim let out a gasp of relief. The gun slid across the floor and Hailey grabbed it, holding it with shaky hands. Jay looked up from his position on top of Erin (still ziptied he might add). “Kim, call 91” Jay yelled and Kim grabbed Hailey’s phone off the floor to dial. 

The next five minutes went by in a blur, Kim stayed on the line with the officers to explain what had happened while Jay kept a thrashing and angry Erin at bay. But Hailey, she didn’t move. She stood frozen in place, eyes trained on a blank spot on the wall, gun in hand. It was the only control she had left. 

Finally there was commotion upstairs, “ _ Chicago P.D. _ ” Someone shouted, followed by a round of “clears” before descending the stairs. Two officers relieved Jay of his position, helping him break the zip ties. Another female approached Hailey slowly, holding out her hand. Hailey looked at her, gently placing the loaded and cocked gun in her hand. After she was free of the weight, she broke, finally. 

Jay watched the exchange and immediately rushed to his girlfriend, catching her before she hit the ground. He pulled her to him, her head buried in his chest as she sobbed. “Shh, you’re okay.” He said, running a hand through her blonde hair. Hailey only cried harder, no doubt drenching his shirt (no that he cared). “It’s over.” He sighed out, hugging her tightly. It felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of them. “It’s all over.”

**…**

About an hour later, Hailey and Jay sat on the back of an ambulance. Hailey needed stitches for her head injury, but after Jay explained to the officers that going to the hospital wasn’t a very good idea, they agreed to let the paramedics do it. They were giving their statements, a full account of the last several hours. It was getting dark out and Jay could tell that Hailey wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Thankfully, Adam was going to be okay. The last they heard, he was in surgery having the bullet removed from his shoulder. The doctors were very optimistic and Kim and Kevin were with him, along with all their parents. Trudy and Randall were standing just along the police barricade while Jay’s parents were racing home. 

It was strange to say the least, they had been going it alone for so long and now it seemed everywhere they looked there was a new adult giving them pity looks or asking more questions. “I want to go home.” Hailey said quietly, only loud enough for Jay to hear. The officer they were speaking to had wandered off to probably get a whole new list of questions.

“I know,” He said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “Me too. Hopefully soon.” They sat in silence for a while, each of them replaying the events in their own mind. They weren’t sure they would ever move on. It was a scary thought to say the least, but Hailey would never be able to forget what she had intended to do and neither would Jay. “Hailey-” 

Hailey sighed, she felt her eyes burn, but she was all out of tears. “Jay please don’t say it.” She pleaded quietly. 

Jay was overwhelmed with guilt for a moment, and for so many reasons. He felt responsible for everything, going as far back as kissing her that night. In theory it was what started all of this in the first place. But, the terrible blanket stretched to the present. The bullet that Hailey had begged for was in part meant for him, and he could have never lived with himself if he had failed to save them, all of them. “Hailey…” He said, it was his turn for his voice to break. “You told her to kill you.” He said softly, like it was a secret.”You told her to kill you instead of me.”

Hailey looked up at him reluctantly, seeing the tears forming in his eyes. She glanced down at her hands, that hadn’t stopped shaking since she walked into the house all those hours ago. “Yeah, I did.” With that, she closed the door on the conversation, at least for that night. And even though they spoke no more words of it, it didn’t keep Hailey’s mind from wandering to and from her reckless choice. She could see that all of them lived and they were all fine, but she wondered if any of them would _ truly okay  _ ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! Don’t worry, the story isn’t over yet (even though we are nearing the end). However! This is not the last you will see of the scooby gang!! I’m sorry if this felt like a soap opera, but it was so so fun to write! I hope I did the overarching storyline justice! Thank you so so much for reading!


	24. Life After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

Jay descended the stairs slowly, gripping the railing tightly. His parents had coaxed him home a little bit before, convincing him to give Hailey some space to be with her family. He didn’t want to, it was the last thing he wanted, but he thought they were probably right. They all needed time to rest. 

The detectives on scene were all very kind, saying that they would give them all a few days to let the dust settle before cracking down on their investigation. They were sure they could make the case and they had enough to hold Erin for 48, so they decided to give the troubled group of teenagers the time to breathe.

When Jay reached the bottom, he was surprised to find his basement looked almost exactly the same. The scene had been released a few hours before, since the only real usable evidence there was the blood on the floor. Blood that was gone, cleaned by crime scene clean up. Jay wandered around the room, picking up the pillows off the floor and putting them back on the couch, putting the coffee table back in its place. 

He looked up, seeing the board for the first time. It was untouched, the crime techs had only taken photos to log. He ran his hand over the photos, pausing as his fingers hovered over a newspaper clipping. It was the one following Erin’s disappearance, there was a picture of her smiling at the top, next to a bold title:  _ THE SEARCH FOR MISSING LOCAL TEEN REACHES 72 HOURS.  _ Jay gripped the flimsy paper and ripped it from the board, throwing it on the ground. Then he grabbed the next one of her he saw, pulling it down and discarding it. And then the next and the next and the next. 

He was so angry, when he finally rid the board of the last photo of her, he grabbed it by the top and threw it to the ground, breathing heavy. He kicked it, bringing his hands to cover his face. “Jay?” He heard, followed by footsteps. “Jay honey, are you okay?” His mother asked, running to him from the base of the stairs. “What’s wrong.”

Jay took a step back from his mother, laughing. “God, everything.” He said. There weren’t many people that Jay opened up for, but his mom had always been at the top of the list. “How did I not know?” He asked, “How did I not see right through her? This is all my fault.” 

Jane fought back the tears as she watched her son fall apart in front of her. “Jay.” She said, taking a cautious step forward. “This isn’t your fault.” 

She reached out to grab his hand, but he ripped it away. “Yes it is!” He shouted. “She came here first, she knew I would just believe her. I brought everyone here, I left them here. She shot Adam because I called him.” He rushed out, breathing hard. “And-and,” He ran a hand through his hair. “And she was going to kill Hailey for taking me from her. I caused all of this.” 

“Jay.” Jane said again, grabbing her son by the shoulders. “Breathe. Take a deep breath, for me.” Jay nodded, trying his best to breathe normally. “I cannot possibly understand what you are going through right now, but I know that no one blames you for what happened today.” Jay looked his mother straight in the eye, watching for any falter that might prove him right, but all he saw was love. Jane pulled him to her as she watched tears roll down his face, she held him tight as he cried, trying her best to calm him, but she wasn’t sure how. He had been dealing with all of it alone for so long, and she had no idea how to convince him that everything was going to be okay, especially since she wasn’t sure of it herself.

**…**

Hailey laid on her bed, arms wrapped tightly around the pillow her head rested on. She laid on her side, staring blankly at the wall. She had finally stopped shaking, after hours and hours of shaking she was still, and she felt nothing.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced: she was numb. 

When she laid on the floor that night in her kitchen, with her father screaming and her mother crying, all she felt was pain. Unbearable pain that she thought would never end. When she learned that Erin was missing, all she felt was sadness. When she fought to catch her breath on the floor in her living room in the dark, all she felt was fear. Fear that she hadn’t escaped what she thought she had. When she was trapped in the garage, knowing that she was only minutes away from death, all she felt was regret. Regret that she had so much more to do, so much more to say, so much more that she would never get the chance to achieve. 

But laying in bed, finally safe, finally free from looking over her shoulder, she felt nothing. Maybe she was just out of emotions, maybe she had run herself dry and she had nothing left to feel, but it felt like there was a hole in her chest. 

Trudy watched from the doorway, careful not to make any noise. Hailey was facing away from her, and if it wasn’t for the slight rise and fall of her torso, she would have thought she wasn’t breathing. The last few hours had been crazy. When she got the call, she was sure it was some practical joke. There was no way her niece had been held at gunpoint, there was no way that Hailey had been dealing with all if it alone for who knows how long. But, it was real and when Trudy stood along the yellow tape of the crime scene, watching Hailey cry on the back of the ambulance, she thought she felt her own heart stop.

So, now she stood in the doorway of her room, trying to find the words to make everything okay. But how could she possibly make this okay? 

A hand fell on her shoulder, and Trudy turned to find her husband behind her. She smiled weakly, squeezing his hand. He nodded towards the room, learning against the other side of the doorway. Trudy cautiously made her way across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hailey.” She said softly, laying her hand on her leg. Hailey didn’t move, she stayed still and kept her eyes trained forward. “Hailey, sweetie, can I get you anything?” 

“I’m okay.” She said in a whisper, staying still as ever. 

Trudy sighed, “You don’t have to be, do you-do you want to talk about it?” 

Hailey shook her head subtly. “I’m okay.” 

“Hailey-”

“I’m okay.” She said again, her knuckles turning white from gripping the pillow

“Yeah, you’re okay.” Trudy said, patting her leg affectionately. She took one more look at her niece before meeting her husband at the doorway. “I’m going to call Jane.” 

**…**

Kim sat sideways in an uncomfortable hospital chair, Kevin was next to her. They had been waiting for a few hours for Adam to wake up. His dad was in the cafeteria while his mom was nowhere to be found. The doctors had updated them a while ago, saying that they had removed the bullet successfully and they were optimistic that he would get 90% of his function back. It meant his promising baseball career was most likely over, but he was alive, and that had to mean something. 

“I’m sorry.” Kevin said, breaking the silence they had been keeping for the past several hours. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, for how I spoke to you-”

“Kev.” Kim said, cutting him off. She laughed cynically, dropping her head to her hands. “You were right. I was stupid, I should’ve known. You were right, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Kevin shook his head, leaning down to be on her level. “You aren’t stupid. She’s your best friend, you couldn’t have known she would do this.” 

Kim took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. She watched her boyfriend who was lying still unconscious with a massive bandage across his shoulder. “You know, when we were down there, she threatened to shoot Jay and I.” She kept her eyes trained on Adam while Kevin listened intently. “She went on and on about all of this being Hailey’s fault and how she deserved to feel as alone as she did. She pulled the gun on me and I-” She fought back the tears. “I was praying that she would shoot someone else, cause I-I didn’t want to die, but Hailey-” She looked at Kevin, whose gaze was hot on her face. “Hailey told her to kill her instead.”

“Kim-”

“She saved our lives Kev. Erin isn’t my best friend, Hailey is.” She let out a shaky breath, “And I wish I could have seen that sooner. I don’t deserve her.” 

Kevin sighed, “Come here…” He said, pulling Kim to him. He held her tightly as she cried, resting his chin on her forehead. “Nobody blames you, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Yeah.” Kim said against his chest, reluctantly agreeing. “But, I didn’t do anything right either.” 

Kevin didn’t know what to say, so he just hugged her tighter. They all messed up, they all were played, but Kevin didn’t live through what Hailey, Jay and Kim had, and he had no idea how to comfort her. They sat there a little longer before there was rustling in front of them. 

“Hey.” Someone said, “Don’t be making moves on my girl.”

Kim jumped up immediately, recognizing the weak voice. “Adam.” She sighed, feeling a weight lift off her chest. 

Kevin laughed, following her across the tiny room. “Wouldn’t dream of it man.” He placed a hand on Adam’s good shoulder while Kim sat gently on the bed. “Welcome back man.” 

Adam cracked a smile, but only for a moment. “Jay and Hailey?”

“They’re fine.” Kim said, reassuring him. “Last we heard they were still talking to the police.” 

He sighed, nodding to the best of his ability. He reached out and grabbed her hand. “Are you okay?” 

Kim looked to Kevin before smiling softly, she squeezed his hand. “Yeah, we’re all okay.”

**…**

Jay cautiously climbed the stairs to Hailey’s room. Trudy had called his mom right after she had finally gotten him calmed down. She was worried about Hailey and wanted to know if he could come over, since he seemed to be the only one she would talk to. His mom had barely gotten the words out before he was running up the stairs and out the door. 

When he made it to the top, he stopped in her doorway, taking a second to take her in. Unbeknownst to Jay, she was in the exact same spot that she had been earlier, still as still as she was before. He knocked on the doorframe lightly, “Hailes.” He said, stepping in the room. “Can I come in?” 

Hailey squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears gather in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry again, no, she  _ couldn’t _ cry again. “I'm okay.” 

Jay sighed, “Okay.” He sat on the bed gently, scooting across so that her back was pressed against his chest. As soon as she felt his arms wrap around her, she broke for the second time that night. The tears began to fall as she clutched the pillow tighter. Jay held her close, running a hand through her hair. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here.” He said, his chin against her shoulder. “I’m here Hailey.” 

Hailey stifled, gripping his hand in her own. “I-I’m sorry.” She said. 

“What?” Jay asked, shifting back a bit to give her space. 

Hailey took it, turning to face him. It was uncomfortable at first, her muscles aching after moving for the first time in several hours. “For tonight, I’m sorry.” 

“Hailey,” Jay said, reaching out and brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “What on earth do you have to be sorry for?” 

“For-For what I did.” She said, keeping her eyes glued to his chest. “I didn’t want to, but I had to. I couldn’t let her-” She stopped mid sentence, she couldn’t bear to say it. “Are you mad at me?” 

Jay looked at her, flabbergasted. “No, no, I’m not mad at you.” He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. “Hailey, you saved my life baby. I could never be mad at you, you just scared me.” He ran his thumb over her cheekbone. “I just, I can’t lose you.” 

They laid there in silence for a while, Hailey matching her breathing to the sound of Jay’s heartbeat. “Why didn’t you tell me my parents came to see me?” Hailey asked, dropping a bomb. It had been on her mind since she found out and she didn’t have the strength to ignore it anymore. 

“How-How did you?” 

“Erin told me.” Hailey said, matter of factly. “She said you told her, she said it must have been so hard for me.” 

Jay clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath. “Hailey, I promise you I didn’t tell her.” 

Hailey nodded, as upset as she was, deep down she knew all along that he didn’t. “I know.” She said, moving closer to him. “But, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Trudy asked me not to, and I-I figured she knew better than I did.” He confessed, watching for her reaction. 

“Okay.” She said shortly. 

Jay let out a breath, “You aren’t mad?”

“No.” Hailey said quickly, “I’m not mad, I just wish I would have known.” She tucked her face into his neck, smiling softly as she felt his arms tighten around her. As much as she’s glad she didn’t have to see her dad, she was sad she missed out on talking to her mom. “I want my mom.” She said quietly, almost like it was a secret.

Jay sprang into action. “Okay. I’ll go tell Trudy and she can call her-” 

He sat up, but Hailey grabbed his hand. “No, don’t leave. I’ll talk to her later, just don’t leave.”

Jay pulled her to him once again, her head fitting perfectly against his chest. “Hailes, I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was gone for a long time, I’m so sorry. Anyway, we are nearing the end of this story, but it is not THE end, I promise! Thank you so much for reading! <3


	25. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay, Hailey, Kim, Adam and Kevin start their junior year in the wake of a tragic summer, the past year of their lives comes back to haunt them. If you enjoyed Pretty Little Liars, this is for you! *UPSTEAD/BURZEK High School AU

_ “Your dad should have killed you when he had the chance…” _

Hailey whimpered, her eyes clenched shut and beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.

_ “So you want to play hero one more time?”  _

She flinched in her sleep, her heart beating out of her chest, so fast that she thought it was going to explode. 

_ “That works for me.” _

Hailey shot up, screaming. The last thing she saw was the barrel of a gun. She clawed at her chest, trying to get a good breath. “Hailey?” Someone yelled, and then right after, her Aunt appeared in front of her. “Hailey, it’s okay.” Trudy reached out to grab her hand, but Hailey pulled it back, looking at her with scared eyes. 

It had been a month since she had heard those words muttered aloud, but they plagued her dreams frequently. 

The two weeks following that day, all five of them took turns rotating through the police station. Everyday there were new questions, more people to explain things to, more statements to clarify, it was never ending. Then, it just stopped. There was nothing else they could do, they had to wait for trial. And in the meantime, Erin was placed in a psychiatric hold facility, and her lawyers were defending her actions as a symptom as psychosis.

It bothered them all, that technically she was free, all because they could blame her attempted murder on a psychotic break. Especially when Kelly Severide was looking at time. A few days after, two detectives showed up at Hailey’s house, wanting a full recount of the last five months, and that included the night that she was attacked. When Severide was questioned, he had no alibi and he confessed to strangling Hailey. His excuse was that he was threatened the same way that the rest of them were, only in person. He claimed that he knew Erin was alive the whole time, but she threatened to kill his mom and sister if he didn’t cooperate. 

Unfortunately, the only way to corroborate the story for a jury is to prove Erin mentally competent, meaning she was capable of carrying out her threats. To all involved, even Kelly, it was clear that she knew what she was doing, she was a mastermind, but to everyone on the outside, they were just a bunch of teenagers wrapped up in a murder. 

The girl that everyone thought was Erin still hadn’t been identified, they had to dig up the casket for the second time. The only way they were able to ID it the first time was by the previous fracture and bracelet, but there are a lot of people in the Chicago area that have broken their left wrist. 

So, with no new information and the date for the trial to begin still months away, they all lived life normally. Well, as normal as it could be after everything they went through. And normal for Hailey meant waking up every night screaming. 

Trudy looked at her husband, who was standing in the doorway. They shared a look, a very familiar one. They repeated the same steps every night, like some cruel rehearsed dance. Trudy waited patiently for Hailey to calm down, just seated on the floor next to her. “Hailey, sweetie, you’re safe.” She repeated. 

Every night it was the same, Hailey would snap out of whatever daze she was in and apologize profusely. “I’m sorry, I got scared…” She started.

“Shhh,” Trudy said, placing a hand on her leg, “It’s okay.” 

Hailey nodded, swallowing hard. “I’m good, you all can go back to sleep.” She said, glancing at her uncle. 

Trudy just nodded, she learned many nights ago not to fight her on it, “Alright. Goodnight Hailey, we love you.” She said, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Love you too.” Hailey said, watching them retreat back to their room. They left the door open like they always did, Hailey sighed rolling over and grabbing her phone. She sent a quick text to her boyfriend. 

**_Hailey: :(_ **

It was a system that they started a few weeks ago. The first few nights Jay would stay up with her on the phone, or she would call him after Trudy and Randy finally left, but the lack of sleep began to play a part in their relationship. So, they decided that every time Hailey had a nightmare (or Jay, he wasn’t clean of them) they would text the other a frowny face, so that in the morning they would know what the other had gone through the night before without having to talk about it. It has proved to be useful.

Hailey laid down again, willing herself to close her eyes, but she couldn’t. Sleep was too vulnerable, so she laid there awake, just waiting for the sun to rise on (hopefully) a better day. 

**…**

“What do you mean you haven’t picked out a costume?” Kim asked, as Jay slammed his door shut. Like every morning, they were all crowded around his truck, waiting until the last minute to head to class. The gossip still hadn’t died down, they were still the topic of every conversation, so they avoided it as much as they could. 

Hailey shrugged. “I thought we weren’t dressing up.” She said, looking up at her boyfriend, who nodded in agreement. Halloween was tomorrow, and of course Kim had plans for all of them.

“No, I said we weren’t dressing up as the characters from scooby doo…” Kim said, giving Adam a pointed look. 

Adam held up his hands in surrender, “Like I said, I’m sorry, it’s too soon.” He said, stifling a laugh. 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you all know I’d have to be scooby. And I’m not dressing up like a dog.” He snapped. 

“But Kev,” Adam said, faking a frown. “I thought you were  _ my dawg. _ ” Kevin glared at him, faking a punch as Adam jumped back. 

“Anyway,” Kim started, looking back at Hailey and Jay, and ignoring the antics behind her. “I promised Stella we would all be at her party tomorrow night, you guys will be the only people without a costume.” 

Hailey sighed, “Kim, we will get costumes, I promise.” Kim opened her mouth, but the warning bell cut her off. Hailey smiled, grabbing Jay’s hand. “We’ll see you guys later.” She said, before pulling him away. 

“Please tell me you have costume ideas,” Jay said quietly. 

“Nope.” They rounded the corner, Jay leaning down and stealing a kiss before they entered their classroom. Criminal justice was a little harder to sit through than it was before, but somehow Jay had managed to get his grade up. 

They took their normal seats in the back of the class, waiting for the teacher to begin. “I have an idea,” Jay said, leaning on his hand. 

“Okay?” Hailey said cautiously. 

“I’ll be a firefighter, and you be a dalmatian.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Hailey scoffed, “No.” 

“Okay. You be the firefighter and _ I’ll _ be the dalmation.” He said, smirking.

Hailey shook her head, “Try again.” Jay fake pouted, retreating back to his half of the shared desk. 

Finally, their teacher decided to start class, cutting their conversation off for the time being. After about 30 minutes of notes, he passed out an assignment, leaving them to work on their own. Jay turned to face her, smiling. “I’ve got another idea.” He said, Hailey gave him a pointed look. “Squints and the lifeguard from the sandlot.” 

“Why? So every time someone asks us who we are you get to lay on the ground and make me kiss you?” She questioned. 

“Exactly.” He depanned. 

“Jay-”

“Okay, okay.” He said, laughing. He loved it when she got all riled up. “Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, cause you’re so short-”

“Jay!” She said, smacking his bicep. 

He laughed harder, “Okay, in all seriousness...we can be Jack and Rose from the titanic…” He watched Hailey’s face slowly morph into slight agreeance, “And Kev could be the iceberg.” 

“I’m done with you.” Hailey said shortly, stifling her own laugh. 

Jay laughed at his own joke, watching his girlfriend pretend to be aggravated with him. “You love me, you know it.” 

“Unfortunately…” Hailey said under her breath. She took a deep breath, “What about Danny and Sandy from Grease?” 

Jay smirked, “You in leather pants? Perfect.” 

“You’re hopeless.” 

**…**

The next day, Hailey sat in Kim’s bedroom getting ready. They had about an hour before the boys were supposed to come pick them up. Kim and Adam were going as Romeo and Juliet, while Hailey and Jay had finally settled on Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Kevin had grouped up with some of the boys from his team, they were going as zombie football players, very original…

“Kim, you’re going to have to do this.” Hailey said, laughing in defeat. 

Kim smiled, taking over for her. She was waiting for her to ask for help, she’d been struggling to french braid her hair for almost twenty minutes. “I got it.” They sat there for a while in silence, Kim carefully laying pieces of blonde hair over the others, she glanced at Hailey in the mirror, noticing the blank look on her face. “How are you doing?”

Hailey’s head snapped up to meet her eyes, she caught her off guard. “Uh,” She shrugged, “I’m okay, I guess…” 

Kim scoffed, shaking her head. “I’ve said that word so many times recently that I’m not even sure it’s a word anymore.” 

“Yeah…” Hailey said, letting her thoughts wander. “I get that.” And she did, it was like she used the word as a shield. It was her response to everything, and she wasn’t okay, not that it was really a secret. None of them were  _ okay,  _ but saying it made it feel like they were. And deception was something worth clinging onto. 

“You know, we never talked about-” 

“We don’t need to.” Hailey said, cutting her off. 

Kim eyed her cautiously, “Okay.” She wanted to talk, but she didn’t feel like she had any right to push Hailey to. Not after what happened. “Done.” She said, a few minutes later, taking a step back to admire her work.

“Thanks,” Hailey said with a genuine smile, picking up the jar of flower clips they had bought that morning. “You think I should just put these everywhere?” 

Kim nodded, “Yeah, I think so.” She reached down, clicking shuffle on a playlist, a random Taylor Swift song playing. They were both done talking. 

An hour later, the two of them were sitting in Kim’s kitchen talking to her mom when Jay and Adam arrived. Adam just let himself in the front door, Jay choked on a laugh as he waltzed in like he owned the place. 

The boys appeared in the kitchen, “Honey, I’m home.” He said, passing Kim and hugging her mom. Kim rolled her eyes as they all laughed, Jay’s hand finding Hailey’s back like it always did. He was so happy, even though life was still crazy, he was ridiculously happy. Watching Hailey smile and Adam joke around like he used to (before they used it as a distraction) was so nice, and familiar and just so damn good. 

Hailey peered up at him, grinning as he pecked her lips. “Alright, let’s get a picture so you all can get out of here.” Claire said, ushering them together. Jay stood next to Adam, both of them holding their girlfriends securely against their waists. They all smiled brightly, relaxing after the click. 

They quickly bid their goodbyes, making their way out to Jay’s truck. Hailey slid easily into the passenger seat, despite her nude heels (that she was already regretting), while Adam and Kim got in the back. They pulled out of the driveway, and somehow Adam ended up with aux cord. Somewhere in between an old Maroon 5 song and the Weekend, Jay’s hand found hers on the center console. 

Hailey looked down at it and smiled. It was a simple thing that they did every single time they rode together, but it really symbolized how much things had changed. Hailey thought back to the day that he kept his eyes trained on the road, back when she cut him off when he tried to apologize. It was only two months ago, but they were different, everything was different, everything was  _ better _ . 

Jay followed her gaze to their conjoined hands, mimicking her smile. She didn’t have to say anything, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Part of him wishes he could go back and stay with her then, he felt like they had wasted so much time, but the other part of him knew that they were better for it. Neither of them were ready for what they have now, then. And what they have was worth the wait. 

Finally they reached their destination, Jay having the park pretty far away due to how many people were already there. They got out, Jay rounding the truck to help Hailey down, even though she hadn’t needed it in a long time. The four of them headed towards the decent sized house, they could hear the music thumping from outside. Hailey slipped her hand in Jay’s, gripping his forearm. 

Jay noticed the look of discomfort on her face, leaning down. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, eying her. 

Hailey nodded, holding on a little tighter. “Yeah, just don’t want to get lost in the crowd.” Jay nodded, believing her lie. She couldn’t really explain it, but she had a terrible feeling in her stomach and the thought of being lost in a sea of people made her want to throw up. Even though it was over, Hailey still found herself looking over her shoulder and watching out for  _ her.  _ And even though all of that meant she was nowhere near being in a party mood, she wasn’t going to bring everyone else down, they all needed a fun night. 

They made their way through the crowded makeshift dance floor, and found Kevin in a living area near the back of the house where he was sitting with Stella, Conner, Matt and Sylvie. “Hey guys,” He called, jumping up and clapping Adam’s back. 

Stella stood, hugging Kim tightly, “I’m glad you guys could make it.” 

Kim squeezed her, “Me too.”

Stella backed away, touching Hailey’s arm affectionately and giving her a kind smile that she returned. “I know it’s kind of crazy,” Stella laughed, “If you need something or just a break, the keys to the upstairs doors are hidden right under the doors, just inside the rooms.” She glanced at the obvious couples, winking. “I trust you guys.” 

They all nodded, Kim blushing, a chorus of “great” and “thanks” sounding. The group dispersed, the five of them huddling up. “Obviously Hailey and I are gonna stick together, if we get lost, meet back here at midnight and we’ll head out?” Jay suggested.

“Sounds good,” Kev said, nodding.

Adam agreed too. “That works for me.” 

_ That works for me… _

Hailey flinched at those words, instinctively squeezing her eyes shut. Her breath caught in her throat. The image of a pulled gun flashing through her brain. She grimaced, trying to push the thoughts away. “Hailes…” She took another deep breath, doing everything in her power to keep her fear at bay. “Hailes.” Someone said, harsher, snapping her out of her daze. 

“Yeah?” She asked quickly. 

Kim eyed her cautiously, “I asked if you wanted a water…”

“Oh,” Hailey shook her head, “No, I’m good, thanks though.” She watched as Kim and Adam slowly disappeared into the crowd, her eyebrowed cinched together. 

Jay stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the rest of the room, “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, concern clear in his bright green eyes. 

Hailey nodded vigorously, “I’m good, I promise.” She said, his face didn’t change. He didn’t believe her. Hailey reached up, pulling him to her level and attaching their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened it, pulling him even closer. Jay did his best not to get lost in the kiss, but with her it was so hard. She pulled away slowly, peering up at him. “Jay,  _ I’m okay _ .” Kim was right, it didn’t sound like a word anymore. 

Jay sighed, admitting defeat. “Okay.” He laced their hands together, leaning down and kissing her slowly before guiding her to the dance floor. They stood near the edge, Jay’s hand sitting on her hips as they swayed in sync to the fast music. They danced for a while before some of Jay’s teammates interrupted them. 

Hailey stood securely at his side as they spoke, absently listening to the trashy rap music that was playing loudly throughout the room. “ _ Fuck, shit, bitch… _ ” The sound of a gun being cocked rang through the speakers and Hailey screamed. Suddenly the eyes of everyone around her staring at her. She was frozen in place, forcing the terrible memories away, but she couldn’t. 

“Hailey.” Jay said, but her feet had a mind of their own and she was running towards the staircase, her lungs burning, she couldn’t get in a good breath. “Hailey!” Jay called after her, not even bothering to say goodbye to his team before taking off. 

Hailey booked it up the stairs, dropping to the ground in front of the first door she saw, grasping aimlessly for the key. She slumped against the door, tears streaming down her face as she fought to breathe. Jay booked it towards her, crouching down and finding the key easily. He unlocked the door, then swept his hysterical girlfriend off the floor, carrying her into the room and setting her on the bed. She was still heaving in front of him, and Jay placed two hands on either side of her face. “Hailey, Hailey look at me.” He said, but her eyes stayed trained on his chest. “Baby, you’re safe, look at me, please.” She clenched her eyes shut, more tears falling down her face. When she opened them again, they met his and she launched herself into his arms. 

Jay held her to him, rocking them gently as she cried into his neck. “I-I thought-” She stuttered, sobs wracking her body. 

“I know, I know.” He said, trying to calm her. 

“I thought it was over…” She said, and Jay felt his heart clench in his chest. 

He ran his hand through her braided hair, no doubt destroying it. “It is, it’s all over, you’re safe. We’re safe.” For some reason that made her cry harder, maybe because she hadn’t for the past month, she had been bottling up her feelings to protect herself and everyone else. Because even though she was, she hadn’t felt safe in a long time. 

Hailey pulled away after a long time, utterly exhausted. Jay couldn’t take the look of defeat on her safe, she looked so tired, so  _ broken _ , that it scared him. How could he not have known how much pain she was in? 

She couldn’t bear to look at him, so she kept her gaze fixed on her lap. He placed his hand on her thigh, and Hailey laid one on top of it. She sniffled, using her free hand to wipe the never ending tears from her eyes. “ _ I’m okay. _ ”

**…**

The following Monday, Hailey sat in the passenger seat of Jay’s truck. After the events of Saturday night, Jay had no choice but to loop in Tudy and Randall, he had to after he had failed to do so before. They spent the rest of the weekend convincing Hailey to see someone, to talk about everything they had been through. 

It was probably the trauma left over from her parents, but the stigma that therapy made you weak was ingrained in Hailey’s mind, and convincing her to make an appointment was no easy task. 

That’s how they ended up sitting in the parking lot of a private practice right after school, Hailey’s leg bouncing nervously up and down. Jay lifted their intertwined hands off the center console, kissing the back of hers. “I’m going to be here waiting, all I ask is that you go in there and try.” He said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. 

Hailey smiled softly, nodding. She leaned across the console and kissed him slowly, hoping that she was able to portray just how much love she had for him and trust she had in him through it. Jay pulled away, taking her in. “I love you, Hailey Upton.” 

“I love you, Jay Halstead.” She said. 

“Now, go kick some ass.” He said and she laughed, opening the truck door. She shut it, giving him one last look before walking inside the doors. 

She sat down in one of the waiting room chairs after signing in, a few minutes later an older man with big glasses popped his head out of the back. “Hailey?” 

She stood, “Yes sir.”

The man smiled, “Come with me.” He led her back to an office, gesturing for her to sit on the couch while he sat in the chair across from her. “I’m Dr. Charles, but you can call me Daniel or Dan, or really whatever makes you comfortable.” He explained. 

Hailey nodded, shifting nervously. “So, how does this work?” She asked.

“However you want it to, we can talk or not talk about anything you want.” He said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Okay,” Hailey glanced at the ground, “The-There’s a lot…” 

“That’s okay.” 

Hailey grimaced, finally looking at him. “Where do I start?” She asked.

Dr. Charles smiled. “How about the beginning?”

Hailey sighed, taking a few deep breaths, ready to start confronting all the demons that she had been fighting for so long. 

“Tell me everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is long but please, please, please read it!!
> 
> First, this is the end of this story, but it is not THE end! There will be a sequel and if you want to see a sneak peak, you can find it on my tumblr under the same name. I am so so excited to continue exploring this version of these characters, and don’t worry, the next installment will be just as exciting as this one! 
> 
> Second, thank you so so so so much to everyone who has shown love to and supported this story. It really means the world to me, you have no idea. This has been such an amazing experience and I have learned so much from writing this, so thank you so much for reading. You guys are truly incredible, and writing has helped me through a tough time in my life. I’m going to say thank you a million time, but thank you, thank you, thank you <3
> 
> This story evolved so much lol: in the beginning I had no plan, and then it changed like five times, and we ended up here, so here’s a few things that didn’t make it in.
> 
> \- Nadia was supposed to die in chapter 19, but I decided against it…  
> \- I debated Kevin and Stella getting together, don’t hate me for this ahaha  
> \- I almost made Kim lose her hearing, but I wasn’t sure I could do the storyline justice with everything else going on  
> \- I debated killing Adam (I’M SORRY, i’m sorry…)  
> \- And finally (cause you don’t need to know all of my secrets) I ALMOST broke up Upstead at the end
> 
> Anyway, there’s some behind the scenes action if you’re interested. 
> 
> Back to the point: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THIS STORY, I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, and i cannot wait to embark on this next journey together!!
> 
> So much love,  
> Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for choosing to read this story! It was previously posted on ff.net, but I have decided to move it here! Have an amazing day!


End file.
